You Know It
by RockStarBarbie326
Summary: Kelsey Crawford finds herself signing a WWE contract when she makes a visit to a man from her past, Zack Ryder. She came for one thing but recieved a whole lot more. Zach Ryder/OC/Dolph Ziggler
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic story so take it easy on me! I hope you enjoy it.

For the sake of simplicity, everybody is referred to by their on-screen name not real name.

I stood in my hotel room mirror, giving myself a pep talk.

_Come on Kelsey, you can do this. You need to do this. You can face him again. You look great, you are doing great, This is going to go great._

I was trying to be fearless but I couldn't crush the nervousness. I did look great, my new little black dress, offset my tan and long blonde hair perfectly while showing off my natural curves, including my 34DD's. Usually, I would be oozing confidence, but today, I felt anxious and uneasy. I was going to have to fake it. I looked over at my hotel room clock. Damn, I was running late, AGAIN. This was a basically a daily occurrence. I grabbed my purse and a folder off of my bed and rushed out the door.

After a relatively short drive, I found myself pulling my rental car into an arena parking garage in Atlanta, Georgia. I could feel my legs shaking as I entered the arena. Never in a million years did I think that I would be here at a WWE event, especially under these circumstances. I waited in line, and fought my way through the crowded entrance until I reached the ticket window. I reluctantly dug into my wallet to pay the box office attendant for my ticket. I sighed, this wasn't where I wanted to be. It wasn't that I didn't like wrestling that was the issue. In fact, my own father tried to break into the business when he was in his 20's. When he was unable to make it to the big leagues he decided to do the next best thing, open a wrestling training gym. Wrestling had always been in my life, whether it was watching my dad wrestle, train, or run his business. My brothers and I spent half our lives in that gym and nothing made our Dad happier than seeing us get into the ring when we practiced wrestling each other. After I graduated from college with a business degree I took over the office business of the gym for my Dad so he could concentrate on the training.

"Miss? Here's your ticket…Miss?," said the attendant impatiently. I snapped out of my thoughts and grabbed the ticket. Once again I pushed through the crowds in order to try and find my seat, my knee high boot clacking against the hard floors. 20 minutes later I finally found my seat. Unfortunately, I have a terrible sense of direction but it caused me to miss out on the first match.

I spent the next two hours watching superstars and divas tear each other apart while the audience, cheered, booed, and chanted. It was hard not to get sucked in by the energy and soon enough I was absorbed into the action. I found myself surprisingly disappointed when the Raw Supershow ended. Anxiety began to overtake me as I remembered what I was here for.

I began to walk towards the wrestlers locker rooms when I was unsurprisingly stopped by security guards.

"Miss, you are not cleared to enter this area. I can't let you through", said the burly security guard.

"I know I don't have a pass but I need to get back there." The guards looked at each other and chuckled.

"I know everybody wants an autograph from these guys but that isn't really a legitimate reason to-"

"I don't want a fucking autograph, I need these signed." I interjected and showed him my folder of documents. They exchanged glances and shrugged.

"I guess you can go ahead then. Good luck Miss."

"Thank you!" I huffed impatiently as I stomped off, tossing my long platinum blonde hair back behind my shoulder. Surprisingly my attitude didn't get me into trouble this time.

I began my trek around the backstage area is search of a particular dressing room. There were so many doors and people, it was hard to figure out where to go but as usual, my stubbornness interfered with the notion of asking for directions. But I was determined to accomplish my goal.

Finally, I found the door I was looking for and my heart immediately sped up. I took a couple of deep breaths, suddenly not ready to go through with this. I mustered up the courage to knock on the door. It opened and I woman in a small silk rope appeared.

"Hello?" She bitchily greeted me.

"Hi, who the fuck are you and why are you here?" I said returning her tone.

"My name is Eve and this is my boyfriends dressing room. Who the fuck are you?" A rational adult probably would have simply answered the question. I was not one of these rational adults, I am a hot head so I punched her in the face. She bent over and I grabbed her hair and used it to throw her into the hallway where this altercation quickly turned into a brawl. The people occupying the hallway crowded around to see all of the action.

I started in control, straddling her waist while delivering punches to her head. She managed to roll over top of me and returned the favor. I managed to kick her off of me and begin to stand up. I was about to lunge at her again when I felt arms wrap around my waist, trapping me. A guy I recognized as Ted Dibiase detained Eve. Of course this didn't stop us from trying to break out of their holds to get at each other again.

"Kelsey?" I heard a familiar voice question. Shit. Shit. Shit. This wasn't my greatest moment. I stopped resisting the hold on me and adjusted my dress and hair which was a mess by now. I looked up to face the voice in the doorway.

"Yeah," I replied meekly.

"Wait! You know her?" said the guy still wrapped around me.

"Yeah, just let her go Cody." He sighed, "Kelsey, please just go wait in my room while I check on Eve." Cody released his grip and put me down.

"Okay Zack," I said defeated as picked up my purse and tried to confidently walk into his room even though I felt like a child on timeout.

I can't believe that I really just made such a fool of myself in front of so many people. This wasn't what I came here for, it just wasn't exactly what I was expected when I knocked on the door. I felt like an idiot and Zack was probably furious and confused. After what felt like forever, he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, she's just a little banged up but she will be okay."

"I'm really sorry about that, Zach. I didn't mean to-"

"Why are you here Kelsey? We haven't seen each other in four years. FOUR YEARS. Then, out of the blue show up. And THEN you assaulted my girlfriend, humiliating her in front of our friends and colleagues."

"In case you forgot, Zack, I wasn't the one who left. You made that choice, so don't put that on me. I was the one left heart broken back home while you ran off to god knows where!" I said scathing. His face grew increasingly infuriated.

"If I am so awful and at fault and you are so angry and bitter about it, why are you even here? If you are here just to yell at me and fuck up my life here with the WWE, with Eve, then why don't you just go?" he said motioning towards the door.

"If that's what you want, fine! I'll go!" I got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I began to walk down the hallway, only making it a handful of steps before I looked down at my purse and saw the folder. SHIT! The reason I was here in the first place. Fuck it, I thought, I have to much pride to go back in there now. I was better off going back to the hotel to lick my wounds.

I was about to begin walking again when I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but are you the woman involved in the brawl in the hallway?" I turned to face the mysterious voice.

"Yeah, that was me," I said wincing. As I looked up I realized who I was speaking to, Vince McMahon. My stomach dropped. I automatically assumed that I was in trouble for attacking one of his divas.

"Vince McMahon." He said firmly extending his hand.

"Kelsey Crawford," I said shaking his hand.

"I'd like to have a word with you in my office, immediately." His voice dominant and gritty.

"uh okay, sure." I said as he lead me towards his office. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but one thing was for sure, tonight wasn't going to plan.

I nervously entered Vince's office, it was intimidating to say the least. I was in Vince McMahon's office, the man who ran one of the best wrestling organizations ever, he was simply iconic.

"Take a seat," I nodded and sat in the grey cushioned chair.

"Am I in trouble? I really didn't intend on getting into a fight with that girl. I mean she's incredibly unpleasant but I was just here to-" I rambled before getting interrupted.

"Stop right there. You aren't in trouble, Ms. Crawford." I felt relief wash over me immediately. "Somebody brought your brawl to my attention so I watched the security tapes. I have to say I'm impressed, although I don't condone people attacking my superstars or divas." I smiled. "I really want to know, are you apart of any developmental territory or signed to any other organization? Because to be honest, I have never heard of you."

"I'm not a wrestler anywhere, sir. Although my dad runs a small training gym, so I have received informal training I guess. I have been wrestling in his gym for fun with my brothers for ages. I run the gym's office but that's it." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to cut to the chase, I'm sure you have things to do and I'm a busy man. I don't know how often you watch WWE programming but our Diva division is in trouble. We have made a lot of mistakes in creative, in hiring, everything. In order to help restore the Divas division we are trying to find some talented wrestlers for our company. What I saw on that tape, passion, aggression, we need that." My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation.

"What are you asking me Mr. McMahon?"

"I want to sign you to the WWE."

"I already told you, I'm not really a wrestler. I am simply a woman with a temper." He smiled.

"You may not think you are a wrestler, but deep down you have exactly what it takes. If you can bring to the ring what I saw in that hallway, you will go far here."

"I really don't know. This is a huge decision. I hadn't really thought of being a wrestler professionally before…."

"How about we sign you for a year and then if you hate it, you can leave. I don't think you will but you could." My heart was beating a million times a minute, my mind was racing.

"What the hell! I will give it a shot." Vince's face broke out into a big smile.

"Fantastic. I knew you were a smart woman. You won't regret this Ms. Crawford. Leave your contact information with me and I will let you know when the contract is drawn up." I wrote down my information and shook his hand.

"I'll see you soon, Mr. McMahon." I smiled as I left his office and closed the door.

A day that started out rather horrible turned into quite a wonderful day. This was such a huge opportunity. I continued my walk down the gray corridor. I couldn't help but smile as I strutted down the hallway. Soon enough I was passing through the locker rooms again.

"Kelsey, What are you still doing here?" It was Zack, of course.

"You'll see soon enough." I chuckled.

"No, tell me! I'll get security Kelsey. You shouldn't be here."

"Don't threaten me, Zack. I don't owe you any explanations."

"You are so impossible."

"You know it!" I said mocking his catch phrase. I began to walk away.

"Kels! You're just going to leave?"

"I'll be seeing you soon enough!" I held my head up high and couldn't help but smirk.

The next month of my life was hectic. I signed my WWE contract and was sent to brush up on my skills. Finally, I was ready.

I got a call from the creative department to come in to discuss the story line they had come up with for me. As much as I was excited to begin my stint as a WWE Diva I was also nervous. What happens if my story line tanks and I fail at my only shot at this. My father was so proud that I was able to have a shot that he was never able to get. I couldn't bear disappointing them.

I once again found my legs shaking as I entered a WWE related situation. I was surprisingly on time for once and so I was immediately ushered into a conference room.

"Hello Everybody! I'm Kelsey Crawford," I said smiling nervously.

"Why don't you take a seat and we can get down to business," Vince said with a smile.

"So it came to our attention during your training that you have a personal relation to one of the wrestlers on our roster…" I swear in that moment my heart stopped. Crap.

"uh…yeah. That is true Sir."

"Well we would like to use that relationship as a part of your storyline." I took a long deep breath.

"Okay, how does Zack feel about that?"

"Well…we haven't told him yet. We were just checking with you first." I nodded half heartedly." They handed me the script for the following week and I was on my way.

As I walked down the corridor, I couldn't help but think about next week. I had a bad feeling about this story and I hadn't even read the script yet. Not to mention Zack was going to be furious. He didn't know I was signed and now we have to work with one another. But I guess it could be worse, these days women have been given much worse to work with.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the arena for my very first Raw Supershow was exhilarating. I walked towards the direction of the locker rooms, although I couldn't seem to find my own dressing room. I must have looked pretty hopeless because It wasn't long before somebody approached me.

"Are you the new girl?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to face the voice.

"Yeah, that would be me!" I smiled nervously. "I'm Kelsey Crawford"

"I'm Natalya. Do you need help finding the women's locker rooms?"

"Hell yeah, I'm horrible with directions! I would be searching all night."

She showed me to my dressing room that I was to share with Alicia Fox and the Bella Twins. Alicia shot me a dirty look, she seemed like she could careless that I was there.

"Is she always going to be like that?" I whispered to Natalya in the hallway. She laughed.

"She sticks to the same couple girls and ignores the rest of us. Don't take it personally. But luckily for you, Beth Phoenix and I share the one right next to you if you need anything."

"Good, I have a feeling I'm going to fucking need it."

"Yeah it is a hard adjustment but it all gets easier."

"I hope so. I feel a little lost so far."

"I remember the feeling. Would you like to ride back to the hotel with us after the show?"

"That would be great. I will see you then Natalya."

"Bye, Good luck!" She smiled before walking the few feet to her dressing room.

I set my stuff down on a chair and started to get ready for my appearance tonight when there was a knock at the door. I opened it. It was a middle aged woman in a suit.

"Hi, Are you Kelsey Crawford?"

"Yes. What can I do for ya?"

"I am here to deliver this package for you. Vince and the creative team sent it over. I'm assuming they have some gear for you inside." I reached out to grab the box.

"uh, thanks." I closed the door puzzled. The box was full of faux leather wrestling pants and bustier tops. I couldn't help but think that I was going to look like a hooker…on television. I didn't have time to dwell because I didn't have long to prepare for the night.

I was going to be a plant in the audience so I was actually going to have to watch a great deal of the show ringside. Luckily my long blonde hair was already straightened. I quickly grabbed a hot pink bustier, a pair of my dark jeans, and black knee high, high heeled boots. I got dressed rather quickly and ran out the door. Can't be late on your first day!.

I found my "plant" spot with the help of the usher and prepared to settle in for a while. I made conversation with the man and his wife next to me, participated in chants, anything to try in blend in. Well as much as you can wearing a pink bustier. Forty-five minutes of waiting later, the entrance music I had been waiting for hit.

"_Woo Woo Woo! You know it! Ohh Radio tell me everything you know…"_

The one and only Zack Ryder emerged onto the stage with his girlfriend, Eve. I had to give him credit, he knew how to work a crowd, even if the "Long Island Iced Z" gimmick was a little funny. Tonight he was facing off against Alex Riley.

The match started off pretty back and forth. They alternated delivering series of punches and kicks at each other Neither could gain momentum for very long until Zack managed to send Alex over the top ropes. This managed to give Zack an opportunity for a breather as Alex attempted to get up and in the ring before the count out. Once he re-entered the ring, he was thrown into the corner and received a barrage of punches to the skull. As Alex stumbled away from the corner, Zack landed a rough ryder and he was basically down. Zack covered for the pin. 1...2...3. The bell rang and his music hit again. Eve jumping up and down out with excitement ran up the stairs and into the ring.

This was it, my cue. I jumped over the barricade and slithered into the ring behind the celebratory couple. That is when I speared Eve hard on to the mat. The crowd was confused. I quickly got up and stood over a writhing Eve with a big smile on my face. Zack rushed over and tended to his girlfriend. Furious, he turned to me and we began to argue, getting up in each other's faces. I punched him in the face and left the ring. I hopped back over the barricade and exited through the crowd with a smirk.

The audience would have to wait to figure out what they just saw transpire in the ring.

I was still riding a performance high when I reached my dressing room. I rushed to pack up my belongings so I could still catch a ride with Natalya and Beth. Natalya busted through the door followed by Beth.

"Oh my God! You did great tonight!"

"She's right. Great job Newbie." She reached out to shake my hand. "Beth Phoenix."

"Kelsey Crawford" I said firmly shaking her hand.

"I have to say it was nice to see that camera whore Eve get her shit rocked on camera and off." chuckled Beth, referring to our hallway brawl a month ago.

"Believe me, I was more than happy to inflict it."

We small talked for a little while and they showed me the ropes a bit before we all headed towards the hotel.

After such a big night, I was more than happy to settle into my hotel room for the night. I got into some pajamas and settled into bed with next week's script. It was going to be a big week next week.

**The Next week**

Monday was here once again and I couldn't help but be nervous. Last week's show I was a plant in the audience but this week was a different story. It required Zack and I to confront each other on camera.

I was lacing up my heeled boots when Natalya entered my room.

"You all ready for your big scene?"

"Yeah I guess as ready as I'll ever be." I forced a smile. The close personal subject matter made this whole story line a bit weird. I didn't want to let on this fact to the girls this last week. They were just so nice to me and to be quite honest I didn't want them to think that he was the reason I got this job.

"You'll do great. I on the other hand did awesome tonight kicking Alicia's ass!" She danced around a bit in celebration. I laughed.

"You did do awesome…." I looked over at the clock. "Oh shit! I better get my ass out there!

"Good luck Kelsey!"

Zack and Eve were once again celebrating a win in the ring when I appeared on the stage. He was climbing down the turnbuckle when he saw me sauntering down the ramp.

"Congratulations Zacky boy" I said sneakily into my mic. He quickly grabbed a mic himself.

"What are doing here? What do you want?" I smiled and just shook my head as I headed up the stairs and under the top rope.

"Seriously bitch, Who the fuck are you?" Eve hissed.

"Who am I? Shame on you Zack," I scolded. "He should have told you."

"Tell me what?"

"My name is Kelsey Ryder." I said with a smile.

"Ryder?" Eve looked at Zack confused. Zack looked like he wanted to escape this horrible confrontation.

"Yes, Ryder. I'm his wife and I happen to be the new WWE Diva" I smiled mischievously .

"His wife!" Eve yelled into his mic. "You're married?"

"Oh he's married alright-" I crooned.

"Eve, just let me explain!"

"Screw You Zack!" She slapped him and stormed out of the ring. I smiled.

"Was that really necessary Kelsey!" He said aggressively.

"Well she deserved to know the truth. Did you just think that you could take off four years ago to start a wrestling career and we would just magically not be married anymore? Seriously Zack, I know you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed but I thought even you could figure that out."

"Why now? I left FOUR years ago, why has it taken until now for you to show up?"

"I came to get my divorce, you son of a bitch!" I handed him the clipboard with divorce papers that I had under my arm.

"Would that make you happy?"

"It would make this the best day ever, that's for sure." He stared down at the papers.

"In that case-"He tore the papers of the clipboard and ripped them in half. "I'm not signing them. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." He dropped the mic and left the ring. I looked at him furiously as he walked up the ramp, obviously pleased with himself.

When I returned to the locker room, Natalya was waiting for me.

"So," She said excitedly, "you are coming out with us tonight!"

"Oh, I don't know, Natalya…It's been a long night."

"You say that every night! You are coming either way, you are much better off coming willingly." She smiled deviously.

"Fine," I sighed, "But we should probably head to the hotel soon. It takes us all so long to get ready!"


	3. Chapter 3

I nervously adjusted my red, skin tight dress as I rode the elevator down to the lobby to meet with the girls. I hadn't been out in ages. I also was hoping not to make a fool of myself in front of my new friends.

"Look at you Newbie!" Beth shouted as I turned the corner into the hallway. I jokingly struck a pose.

"Thanks ladies! Lets get this party started!" We piled into a cab and after 20 minutes, we arrived at our destination.

"So some of the guys might be coming out tonight" Natalya chirped excitedly as we entered the club.

"Jeeze, boy crazy much? And aren't you dating Tyson?"

"Well, yeah but he's coming to! It's always more fun when the guys come out. It gives us all a good chance to let loose and have fun."

"Are you seeing anybody Newbie?" Beth asked nosily.

"Not anymore, I was engaged but he broke it off when my husband wouldn't respond to any of my attempts to contact him to get a divorce."

"So you are married!" Natalya said shocked.

"well technically separated…"

"Well with who Newbie?"

"Me," We all turned to around to face the voice. _Crap_. Of course he would show up here. Natalya and Beth were a little speechless. "The marriage storyline is real."

"Uh…Hi Zack. IIIII'm going to escape this awkward encounter by going to go get a drink now."

I quickly scampered away to get to the bar and out of that ticking time bomb of a situation. I ordered three shots of tequila. It seemed like a great start because I could already tell this night was going to be trouble.

"Whoa, Rough night?" a smooth voice came from my left. I turned to face him.

"You have no idea." He smiled. My god he was all kinds of gorgeous.

" Even so, do you think you can even handle all that." Gesturing to my shots lined on the bar.

"Hey! I may be a woman but I'm no wimp. I'm a bad ass! Just because you probably couldn't handle it doesn't mean I can't" I challenged.

"Well I can't just let you get away with calling me a wimp!" he turned to the bartender and ordered three shots of tequila of his own.

"I'm Kelsey by the way" I smiled.

"I'm Dolph."

"You ready?" I said grabbing my lime slice and first shot.

"Always"

"Salud!" We both slammed our respective shots.

We both shook our heads and grimaced as the tequila hit. The alcohol burned as it slid down my throat and yet I couldn't wait to take the next round.

"Again?" I challenged again. He nodded and we took the next one and the last one.

"I have to give you credit Blondie, You are tougher than you look."

"Damn right! AND hey! you are just as blonde as I am!"

"You got me!" He smiled and I melted.

"How about another round? Unless you can't handle it of course." I teased.

"You're on!" We were just finishing our third set of shots and joking around when I whirlwind of energy came our way.

"KELSEYYY!" Natalya yelled, grabbing my arm, "Come dancing with us!"

"Okay, give me a minute-"

"No! Now!" She squealed and broke into a fit of giggles. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry" I mouthed to Dolph as I gave in and I headed out onto the dance floor.

The girls and I were dancing up a storm with one another and soon enough more of the guys began to show up. The Miz, Tyson Kidd, and Drew McIntire were sitting at a table in the corner. The big dogs of the company John Cena, Randy Orton, and Chris Jericho were sitting at another. I looked around and I could see Zack he looked pretty drunk but Curt Hawkins was keeping an eye on him. The music was great, the dance floor was rocking and all those shots I had consumed just smacked me in the face all at once. I already knew the morning was going to be painful. All of a sudden I felt a set of hands on my hips.

"Did you miss me?" the voice purred into my right ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I turned my head to get a peek. It was Dolph. I smiled.

"Absolutely. How could I not miss my tequila buddy?" I winked.

He pulled me close and we began to dance together. I was dizzy but having the time of my life when I saw Zack stumbling over. I changed my direction so I was dancing with my back facing Dolph. I felt Dolph pull away. I turned around just in time to see Zack's fist connect with Dolph's face.

"Stay away from my wife, Ziggler!" Dolph straightened up and swung at Zack, making contact with his eye. I was mortified. I walked over to Zack and slapped him hard. I stumbled over to Dolph and began to pull him towards the door.

"Go fuck yourself Zack!" I yelled as I was leaving. We headed outside. Neither of us could walk very well due the many shots of tequila. We managed to hail a cab and headed back to the hotel.

"We need to get ice for your face" I said touching his shiner.

"I think I'll be fine" he laughed. "Let me walk you to your room."

"Nah, Thank you though. You are such a gentleman!" I laughed. "Goodnight" I started walking into the hallway.

"Kelsey…"He called as he followed me into the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get your number?" He asked hopefully. I nodded and walked to him. He handed me his phone and I entered my number into it. He smiled.

"Goodnight Blondie."

"Goodnight Dolph."

**The Next Morning **

I woke to loud knocks on my hotel room door. I looked at the clock 9:35.

"Who is it?" I groaned from my bed. My head was pounding from the night before. I loved my tequila but it always showed me who's boss the next morning.

"It's Natalya! Open the door!" I knew she was going to be persistent, so I decided to make my life easier and give in now.

"Give me a minute." I forced myself to roll out of bed. I opened the door. Wincing at the brightness of the hallway.

"Whoa! You look tore up girl!"

"Whoa! Volume! And thanks, just what every girl wants to hear!" I looked down. No wonder, I was still wearing my clothes from last night. I was too tired to change. She was obviously peaking around me into my room.

"Hey Nat…whatcha looking at?" I said calling her out.

"Just making sure you weren't busy with Hunkasaurus." I let her the rest of the way in the room and she sat down on my bed.

"Oh, you mean Dolph? Sorry to disappoint you but nothing happened between us last night."

"Not even a kiss?" her jaw dropped.

"Not even a kiss!"

"Wow, its just…you guys were oozing with chemistry on that dance floor!"

"We were just having fun."

"Well, It's Dolph Zigger, I thought he would have sealed the deal." She winked. I rolled my eyes as her phone buzzed.

"Go change we are meeting Beth for breakfast downstairs in 5!"

I jumped up and through on jeans, a blue v-neck, and flats and we were on our way. We made our way inside the restaurant in the hotel, half the wrestlers in the company seemed to be already inside. _Great, just what I need. _As we made our way through the room over to the table where Beth was waiting we were greeted with stares and whispers.

"You sure know how to make an entrance Newbie!" Beth smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I am so embarrassed!"

"It's okay Kels, by tomorrow they will have forgotten all about it." She smiled reassuringly.

"What part, my estranged husband punching a guy in a bar or the fact that I look awfully hungover?"

"Both?" They said in unison before bursting into giggles.

"I just can't believe Zack swung at Dolph like that."

"Guess your Hubby got a little jealous of the attention you were getting."

Just in time, the waitress came and took our orders. Just as I was handing my menu to the waitress, I saw Dolph enter with Jack Swagger. I couldn't help but smile. He left Jack and began to walk straight towards our table. I could feel the eyes settling on us.

"Hey Blondie!"

"Hey Dolph!" I replied, suddenly nervous.

"Nice shiner!" Beth teased. He smiled.

"See! I told you we should have gotten you some ice for it!" I laughed.

"I know, I know. Tequila may have inflated my pride a bit."

"I feel horrible about last night, the whole thing was my fault…"

"Don't feel bad, its Ryder's deal. He has always hated me anyway, but if you really feel that bad, I could sure use some company tonight. We could maybe order in and watch a movie after the house show?"

" Well, I might have to. Its hard to sleep without a clear conscience." He grinned.

"Sounds like a deal then. See you around 7?"

"Absolutely." He turned and headed back over to Swagger. Today was going to be a good day.

**That Night**

I took a deep breath as I boarded the elevator on the way to Dolph's room. I wasn't really sure how this would go. We had fun when we met but tequila has a funny way of making even the worst of enemies friends and the best of friends into enemies. The elevator doors opened and I found my way to room 4017. I knocked softly. He answered the door with a smile.

We both sat down on his bed and ordered some Italian food. I didn't know why I doubted that we would get along. It almost seemed natural for us to talk so freely to one another. Our friendly ribbing and light hearted conversation turned a little more serious.

"So…Don't hate me for asking but…."

"Don't worry about it. Shoot." I knew it was going to be a Zack question.

"What's the deal with you and Zack?" I sighed.

"Well, we are technically married, on-screen and off."

"But you guys aren't together?

"Exactly. Him and I have been separated for about four years. Things weren't going well and he decided to up and leave in the middle of the night. I hadn't seen him until the night I showed up at a Raw Supershow and ended up being scouted by Vince."

"Wow. So basically you showed up here only to discover he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but it wasn't like I didn't date during the last four years. I was engaged."

"What happened?"

"Well obviously I couldn't be married to two men at once. I tried to get a hold of Zack but he wouldn't answer any of my emails, calls, letters. The only thing I didn't do was come here to talk to him face to face. I didn't know what to say if I came to see him. So I didn't. My fiancée got sick of waiting and thought I obviously wasn't ready to let go of the past and Zack. He broke it off."

"But you did end up coming here." 

"Yeah, a year after the fact, but I did it for me. Having a marriage hang over your head really puts a damper on your love life. I came here with the divorce papers that night but then my hallway brawl occurred and I didn't have a chance to get him to sign. I don't think he would."

"Jeeze Kels, You are in quite a jam."

"Yeah I know and now I get to live it on-screen as well!" I faked enthusiasm. "You

haven't been married?"

"No," he shook his head, "Any semi-serious relationship I have ever been in kinda ended

up crashing and burning. I got a bad reputation with women as a result. I'm not the player people think I am."

"Well luckily it more important to be a good person than for others to THINK you are a good person." He smiled.

We popped in the movie The Hangover and ate our food, talking and laughing. I was relieved that the Zack talk was essentially over and that it didn't change anything between us, even if I didn't really know what us was.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning confused. I sat up realizing that I was in the clothes from last night and that this certainly wasn't my own room. _Crap! I fell asleep in Dolph's room_.

The other side of the bed hadn't been slept in. Where was Dolph? I slowly got out of bed, only to discover him on the floor with a pillow and blanket. I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly to began to stir. I tried to nonchalantly sit back on the bed to make it less obvious that I was looking at him sleeping. He sat up.

"Good Morning Blondie."

"Good Morning, Sorry I stole your bed! You should have woken me up or something. You didn't have to sleep on the floor in your own room!"

"I just didn't want it to be weird or uncomfortable for you. Plus, you looked so peaceful sleeping so I just tucked you in…" I smiled at him as I slid on my shoes.

"You are just too sweet, but next time you can kick me out. WWE superstars need to get sleep when they can."

"Pfft, nonsense. Wait! What time is it?" He said frantically. I looked at the clock.

"10:15."

"Shit!" He yelled jumping out of bed. "I have a "11:45 flight to Boston for the show."

"Well I will let you pack. I'll see you at the show." I left his room and got on the elevator to go down to my floor. When the elevator opened Natalya and Beth were among the people waiting.

"Kelsey! Are you coming fro where I think you are coming from?" Natalya crooned with a smile.

"Yes, but it isn't what you think!" She laughed.

"You two are ridiculous, you guys obviously like each other."

"We are just friends."

"Okay, what ever you say!" She laughed as her and Beth hopped on the elevator.

The next three weeks were hectic. My days were spent working out and hanging with Natalya and Beth. I spent my show performances messing with Zack's matches and attacking Eve since they had gotten back together on-screen. Eve in turn has screwed up my matched with the other diva's. My nights were much better, they were filled with Dolph. The weird thing about me and Dolph was that nothing ever happened. We didn't go out on dates, we didn't kiss, hook up, nothing. We just talked, watched movies, played video games. He was turning into the best friend I'd ever had. I could count on him and he was the only person I went into detail about my Zack situation.

Things changed the next week. Eve and I were finally set to face one another in a match as a follow up to all our interferences the previous weeks. The pressure was on to really make this match count. I wanted to prove to the WWE fans and the WWE itself that I deserved to be there and am able to put on a great performance. With so much build up, people had relatively high expectations. Eve and Zack came out first, playing up their couple status. I took a deep breath as I waited for my music to hit. It finally did and I put on my best smile. It was awkward to be going head to head with my ex and well, I guess his ex. Tensions were high.

The bell rang and we locked up in the center of the ring. I lost control initially and she threw me down. She grabbed my head and slammed it into the mat. I managed to punch her in the face and seize control. I jumped up and waited for her to stand. I speared her. She rolled around on the mat. I climbed to the top rope and tried to elbow drop. At the last second, she moved out of the way. I hit the mat hard. She pulled me to my feet and tried to toss me into the corner. I reversed it, instead throwing her into the corner. I punched her several times in the head before setting her on the top rope and preparing for a superplex. The crowd roared with anticipation. I lifted her and nailed the superplex. We were both supposed to sell it and then both try to get up it finish the match. I sold it hard and used the ropes to stand but when I turned around, Eve was still laying on the mat, not moving. Shit. She was really hurt. I walked over to her and got the quick pin to end the match. As the ref held my hand in victory, I told the ref to signal for the paramedics. Zack ran into the ring, jaw dropped in disbelief. I made eye contact with him confidently. I pretended to celebrate my victory around the ring as the paramedics were taking a look at her. I made my way up the ramp, forcing a smile. I turned to look to the ring one last time to see them lift her onto the gurney.

As soon as I got back stage I quickly made a dash in the direction of my locker room. People in the back were staring at me. Some looked concerned, many looked at my scornfully. Many people knew that our storyline was based on our real life situation and would assume the worst: that it wasn't a complete accident.

Dolph saw me and grabbed my arm. I looked up at him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Kelsey…" he cooed, pulling me into a hug. I began to cry.

"I.I.I mess-messed up," I said between sobs.

"We all make mistakes Kelsey. It's going to be okay." He said reassuringly rubbing my back as I continued to cry. After a few minutes I calmed a bit.

"What if I paralyzed her or something? She was knocked out Dolph! I didn't mean to hurt her. People are going to think I did this on purpose or something," I sighed

"Don't freak out Kels, we will just wait and see what the doctors say. She probably is just banged up."

"I don't know how I'm going to live with myself if this is serious" I sniffled.

"It's all going to be okay, I promise you that Blondie." He smiled at me and he walked me to my locker room. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and went to prep for his match. He always had a way of making me feel a little better.

Although my hysterics had stopped, I still felt guilty. I didn't want to be around any of the other divas tonight, not even Natalya and Beth. I quickly changed out of my wrestling gear and into a pair of skinny jeans and a halter top. I gathered my belongs and rushed out of the arena to get to the hotel unnoticed.

Once in the safety of my room, I curled up under my covers and cried. Some time later I heard a knock of the door. I opened it.

"Dolph!"

"Hey Blondie, I figured you still needed a little cheering up." I noticed he was holding a large bag. I smiled and let him into my room.

"So…what's in the bag Ziggler?"

"This just so happens to be my Kelsey cheer up kit."

"Sounds impressive. What exactly is in this kit?" I said playfully.

"Well," He opened the bag and began pulling out various items, "Your favorite ice cream, Chocolate chip cookie dough, various chocolates, an assortment of funny movies, and best of all, tequila and shot glasses."

"You are my fucking hero!" I gave him a big hug.

"I try. So , what movie shall we start with" He smiled.

"I'm thinking Old School. You can go wrong with Will Farrell."

"um have you seen Elf?" We both burst into laughter.

"Touché. You start the movie, I shall pour us some shots."

"Deal."

**The Next Morning **

I woke up groggily with a smile on my face despite the pounding headache I had. I was so comfortable and warm. Then I noticed the pair of arms around me. He stirred a little and pulled me closer, his face nuzzled in the back of my neck. I peaked under the blanket and I was clothed, which is impressive after we split a bottle of tequila. Just lifting my head made the world spin. If it was anybody else and I was any less hung-over, I would have tried to break out of his hold, but with Dolph I felt safe, secure, he was my best friend after all. I laid there another hour until I could feel him waking up. I pretended to be asleep. He leaned gently moved his arms from around me and leaned so he could see my face. I pretended to wake up, stretching.

"Morning Blondie." He gave me a kiss on the temple. "I guess I crashed here last night." He held his head.

"Yeah, well from the looks of that empty tequila bottle, I don't think either of us were going anywhere last night." He laughed.

"Very true. Do you have an aspirin?"

"Yeah, in my bathroom. Grab me some while you are at it!" He returned and we downed the pills.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast" I quickly changed, brushed my hair and fixed up last nights make-up while Dolph gathered his things.

"Move over!" He lightly pushed me to get a look into the bathroom mirror to comb his hair.

"And I'm supposed to be the diva here?" I teased.

"You are just jealous that I spend less time getting ready that you and still look this damn good." He said gesturing to his body.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Ziggler." I opened the door to the hallway. The brightly lit hallway was enough to make both of us wince and yell obscenities. I pulled two pairs of sunglasses out of my purse, handing Dolph a pair of aviators. He put them on.

"SO much better. Today you are MY hero."

Everybody at the restaurant stared at the two of us walked in, obviously because we were strolling in wearing sunglasses. I saw Natalya and Beth at a table, upon seeing us they waved us over. As we made our way through the room I saw Zack, Curt Hawkins, and Alex Riley eating at a table. If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over. The look in Zack's eyes was one of anger. Dolph noticed me tense up. He followed my gaze and he put his arm around me and gave me a squeeze. He leaned in my direction.

"Don't pay any attention to him Blondie. Walk tall, you didn't do anything wrong." I nodded as we finally reached Beth and Natalya.

"Late night guys?" Natalya chuckled as we sat down.

"Why would you say that?" Dolph challenged playfully.

"Well, you both are wearing clothes you wore yesterday, you smell of tequila, and you guys are wearing sunglasses indoors, at breakfast!"

"Fair enough Natalya" Dolph said defeated.

"Too be fair, the glasses look very hip, very….I don't know ," Beth added, obviously not able to resist the easy target we made for ourselves this morning.

"Thank you, that's exactly what we were going for."

"How are you holding up after last night Newbie?" I could tell you were upset after the match last night."

"Well I'm feeling a little better about it today but I still feel bad. The move itself was clean. I just don't get what happened."

"Trust me when I say you aren't alone. Accidents happen all the time in this business. It's hard not to feel at fault but you just got to keep going," Beth said encouragingly.

"Don't worry guys! I have been a one man cheer up committee!" Dolph said proudly.

"That explains the tequila smell! You two have a weird love affair with tequila," Natalya quipped. We all busted out laughing.

"Yeah….but it was a highly effective maneuver," I said enthusiastically.

"I couldn't let her just sit around moping alone about injuring Eve."

"Speaking of Eve, have either of you heard anything about how she is doing?" I asked hopefully.

"Nothing to specific. I just know that they kept her over night at the hospital. I think she will be fine long term, probably going to be out for awhile."

"Well as long as she's going to be okay, I feel better."

I might have felt better, but I had no idea what changes this one event would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE itself, I only created Kelsey.**

I was sitting in my hotel room after a house show when I got a call. It was Stephanie McMahon.

"Hello?" I said tentatively.

"Hey Kelsey, Its Stephanie. I know you already got your script for this week, but there has been a change in direction in your story line…"

"A change?"

"Well, Eve is going to be out for at least a month due to her injury. Obviously she was supposed to play a big part in your storyline so this changes things." _I hadn't even thought of that. "_I have somebody bringing the script over to your room now but I wanted to warn you. You might not like where this is going but we didn't really have a lot of time to figure out things." My stomach sunk. "But, I promise if you just stick it out for awhile we can figure out something else for you later."

"Okay, Thanks for letting me know about all of this. I'm sure it will be fine. I can make it work."

"Thanks for being so flexible Kelsey. Have a good night."

"You to!" _ I was full of dread. What was so bad that they needed to warn me in advance?_

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I answered it and I was handed a script. I sat back down on my bed to read it.

Things were about to get really uncomfortable.

Luckily, I got a much more welcome knock on my door. I opened it.

"Hey Blondie, why the long face? Aren't you happy to see me?" He winked as I let him in my room.

"Of course I am. It's just that I got an updated script shipped over a little while ago." I said scrunching my nose.

"Is it that bad?" He said laughing. I handed it to him.

"You tell me?"

"Yeah…I can see how that could be weird."

"Yeah" I said sadly. He put his arm around me.

"You know what you need?"

"What? A shot in the head?"

"No, a fun night. Lets go out dancing!"

"Can't we just watch movies or something?" I whined.

"Nope, dancing." He said decidedly. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and walked towards the door. "Lets go." I giggled and tried to squirm out of his hold. "That isn't going to work. You are coming out!"

"Fine! But let me at least change and put shoes on!"

"Deal." He finally put me down before primping in the mirror.

The club was in full swing when we pulled up outside. There was a long line outside. Dolph being Dolph insisted on trying to cut the line. He caught a break since the bouncer just so happened to be a wrestling fan who recognized us. He was always lucky like that.

We entered the club and immediately scoped out a table. Dolph went to the bar to grab us some shots. As we were finishing up our fourth shots, a few fans started talking to Dolph. I was feeling good so I decided to get out on the dance floor and dance solo for a bit. The music was fast and suggestive. I was having a great time talking and dancing with some girls out having a girls night. My mood was soaring. The women left and so I looked over to Dolph. He was staring in my direction. I smiled and motioned for him to come dance. He nodded, ended his conversation and headed over. He started dancing on his own but it was only a few minutes before his hands grasped my waist. We danced together playfully and flirtatiously as our skin slowly began to glisten with bodies touching and rubbing against one another. The alcohol did little to dissipate the sexual tension.

The D.J. began to talk so Dolph excused himself to go to the bathroom. The music was back in full swing before he got back. I was still dancing away, I was in my zone. A tall brunette man danced up to me. I laughed but he kept getting closer and closer. I backed up a little but he kept getting closer. As if on cue, Dolph reappeared. He came up to me put his arms around me from behind.

"Is this guy bothering you honey?" The guys smile disappeared.

"Honey? Is this your girl?"

"Damn right." I smiled at him, trying not to laugh.

"Dude, Im so sorry..I-I had no idea." He turned and left. We bust out into laughter.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome Blondie, That guy was a creep." I nodded. He released me from his grip. "Wanna get some drinks?"

"Absolutely." He grabbed my hand and led me to the bar. He ordered our usual, shots. We each took our respective shots.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room. If im gone awhile, don't be concerned, the line is bound to be a mile long!"

"I will be here waiting for you when you get back." I smiled and headed to the bathroom.

I finally made my way out of the bathroom and immediately began searching the crowd for Dolph. I didn't see him but sure enough he was where I left him, but he wasn't alone. There were two girls obviously throwing themselves at him while trying to out do the other. I rolled my eyes and approached them. He saw me and smiled.

"Here she is, my beautiful girlfriend, Kelsey!" He put his arm around my waist. The girls pouted.

"That's me!" I laughed, a little confused.

"They thought I was making you up. They wanted me to come back to their place but I

told them I couldn't possibly leave without my girlfriend." They nodded.

"You both could come if you wanted," the short one offered while eying Dolph.

"I don't think we can, honey. We have an early flight tomorrow." I played along.

"Oh yeah, in fact we should probably head back to our hotel pretty soon…"

"Bummer maybe next time," her friend mumbled. They finally left.

"I leave you for ten minutes and you manage to get chicks offering to take you home Ziggler!" He laughed.

"What can I say Blondie, I'm a hot commodity."

"Oh definitely. We really do have an early morning."

"Yeah, we should head home." He held out an arm and a grabbed it as we fought the crowd to go home.

**Monday at Raw**

I was finishing up getting ready for the show when Dolph came by my locker room. He was already in his gear.

"Hey Blondie," He smiled at me.

"Hey, what's up? I said, unable to stop looking at his abs.

"Well I didn't want to wait until after the show to see you. So I came to wish you luck."

"Aren't you sweet!"

"I try." He handed me a gift bag.

"For me?"

"Yeah. Open it." I looked inside was a picture frame with a photo of us inside. Dolph was standing behind me with his arms around me, our faces next to each other.

"I love this picture!" I squealed.

"I know you do. AND I got you this." It was one of his "It's not showing off if you back it up" shirts. I laughed.

"Thanks. So, what's with the presents Ziggler? Don't get me wrong, I love presents but what's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to do nice things!"

"Lies!"

"Okay, Okay! I need a HUGE favor." He laughed.

"I knew it! What do you need me to do?"

"Welllll…Next week the show is where my parents live so they want to come to the

show, and do dinner and all that. And while I was on the phone with mom, she was hassling me about my love life and to shut her up I told her I had a girlfriend…"

"Dolph! Please tell me you did not-"

"I told her we were dating, please don't hate me." He pouted. I sighed.

"What would I have to do?"

"Just pretend to be my girlfriend for like two days. Please, Please, Please!"

"Oh, Fine." He gave me a big hug that lifted me off the ground.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. You owe me one!" I said as I rushed out of the room and over to the curtain for my entrance.

I stood backstage as the show's opening pyrotechnics and music started. I was waiting for my cue to go out on stage. Zack's music kicked off the show. He solemnly sauntered out to the ring. The crowd cheered as usual. He was a goof but he really did have a giant following as faces usually do in this business.

"As many of you might have noticed, Eve is not with me here tonight." The crowd booed. "Last Monday on Raw my beautiful girlfriend Eve was manhandled by my horrible ex during a match. She didn't deserve to be brutalized but such a vicious monster-"

My music hit, stopping his monologue. I smiled as I made my way down to the ring and grabbed a mic.

"A monster? Im far from it, but I am a wrestler, Zack, kicking ass is my profession. It's not my fault your little skank couldn't handle it." I smiled devilishly, "and she's hardly innocent and we both know it. She is sleeping with a married man. I'd say that's pretty damn deserving of a beat down to me!" The crowd roared.

"Who I sleep with is none of your concern!"

"It is until you sign the divorce papers, you stubborn ass!"

It was then that John Laurinaitis came out.

"You both need to knock off this nonsense immediately. You guys have been making a mess of each others matches for over a month now and I'm sick of it. RAW is NOT the place for you to be solving or airing out your marital laundry! You are husband and wife and you better damn well act like it!"

"Is this not how married people argue?" I quipped.

"Zack, you and your smart alec wife will be working together until further notice. You will attend each others matches, you will work together, and you will do it with smiles on your faces and leave the drama at home."

"You can't be serious!" Zack yelled angrily.

"I am and you will obey me or neither of you will get close to any titles anytime soon. Do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear" I said irritably. Mr. Laurinatis returned back stage leaving Zack and I. We both left the ring silently.

Once behind the curtain, I broke the silence.

"Zack," I began.

"What Kelsey," he sighed.

"Look, I-I-I just want us to handle this professionally okay. I wasn't really looking forward to this either. But we both are getting a huge opportunity being here in the WWE and I don't want to screw this up. This story line requires us to work together so we should at least be civil to each other back stage."

"Yeah, I agree. Its just not going to be easy, I mean we have so much history."

"I know, I'm just proposing that we try." He nodded. A few seconds of complete silence went by. "I'm sorry about Eve by the way.. It was a total accident."

"It's fine, her and I broke up a few weeks ago. She wasn't really cool with the whole I have a wife I hid from her thing." I laughed.

"Yeah I can't say that is much of a chick magnet, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, its really my fault, I really should have told her the truth. That superplex was clean by the way. Her injury was purely bad luck but she's going to be okay."

"Thanks Zack." We parted ways. I was so relieved.

After the show I headed to Natalya's room for a girls night. Things had gotten so hectic that we hadn't caught up much in awhile. We bought all kinds of snacks and stocked up on chick flicks, not too mention alcohol. We had just applied facial scrub to our faces when my phone buzzed. It was Dolph.

"_Hey, I'm so bored with out you! =[". _I couldn't help but smile.

"_You better! :P" _I texted back.

"Who are you texting missy!" Beth chided.

"Yeah, is it hottie husband or hottie boy toy?" Natayla teased.

"I do not have a boy toy! I have a best friend and yes it was Dolph," they laughed.

"Let me guess, he is trying to lure you away from us!"

"Jeeze Natalya, are you psychic?"

" I am a woman of many talents! But seriously, he always hogs you! He is not a great Kelsey sharer!" She pouted.

"Yeah I know, which is why were are having a girl's night. No boys allowed..so we can talk about them!"

"Speaking of talking about boys, Newbie, how is hottie husband?" Beth asked innocently.

"Well, I'm not completely sure to be honest. I talked to him after our little promo tonight. It sounds like he's willing to be professional about working together, which is great. He seemed a little down though. Him and Eve broke up and now he has to work with me pretty closely, so I think he's really as good as he can be given the circumstances."

"I would say his life is turning around, he gets to trade up eye candy!"

"Natalya! You are terrible! But obviously, upgrade!"

"Dolph has got to be jealous of you working with hottie husband!"

"I seriously doubt that. We are just friends he's never made a move or anything. We don't feel that way about each other. We don't hook up or anything. I will not be hooking up with Zack either for that matter. So no problems necessary."

"You guys are so into each other that you can't even see it!" Natalya said excitedly.

"Yeah, you are so delusional Newbie," Beth said shaking her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Raw**

Tonight was Zack and I's first night working together as team. I met him back stage to shoot a promo interview with Josh Matthews.

"I'm here talking with Long Island Iced Z Zack Ryder and his new manager, his wife Kelsey. You have lost your last couple of matches Zack, what do you need to do to pull out a win tonight against Jack Swagger."

"Well, I'm really going to bring my a-game tonight to turn this around and-"

"What really is going to help him tonight is that I have been ordered to be on his side." I smiled. Zack shot me a dirty look.

"It will be nice to not have to worry about the old ball and chain attacking me for once." I tightened my jaw. _He did not just say that!_

_ "_Or you can not choke like usual!"

The rest of our interview went like that, being asked questions and us arguing.

"Aaaand Cut. That's a wrap guys. Nice job."

Zack and I began to walk towards the lock rooms to get ready for our match.

"Isn't it weird that we are married people who get paid to fight with one another?"

"Yeah, It's about time I got paid to deal with you!" He laughed.

"Likewise Kels."

"Hey! It's not MY fault I'm great at arguing!"

"You are not great at arguing, you are just stubborn and refuse to meet anybody half

way."

"Hence, winning, and therefore I am good at arguing."

"You are impossible."

"Yep!"

"You haven't changed a bit." We parted ways to get ready and met behind the curtain.

When Zack's music hit he walked out in his typical fashion. I tried my hardest to look as disinterested as possible, crossing my arms, rolling my eyes at his gestures. When I walked up the stairs, Zach held the second rope down and as I was about to enter the ring, let it go. I shot him a death stare. And flipped him off. The crowd was eating our couples spat up.

Most of the match was uneventful. The ending however was a completely different story. Both men turned to face each other swinging. They collided and they were both lying on the mat seething with pain. I reached into the ring, tripping the ref. I quickly slipped brass knuckles onto Zack's hand. He didn't notice that it was on. When they got to their feet again, as did the ref. Zack threw a punch, he looked at his hand and noticed the brass knuckles. Before he could get rid of them, Zack was disqualified. I began to laugh as Jack Swagger's music played. Zack slammed his hands onto the mat furiously. He left the ring and picked up the steel stairs, throwing them. He came over to me and we began to bicker angrily. He turned around and stomped his way up the ramp.

Once I went behind the curtain, I rushed back to the locker room. Tonight was the night that Dolph and I are supposed to meet up with Dolph's parents after the show. I dug through my bag looking for something to wear. I finally set on a dark pair of skinny jeans, cami and a black vest. I was fixing my hair and Make-up when I heard my phone buzz. It was a text from Dolph.

"_Just got back from my match. Come to my locker room when you are ready."_

"_ok. See you in 5." _I picked up my things and headed over to Dolph's room.

"Hey."

"Finally!" He whined.

"I rushed over here, sir." I set down my bags in the corner.

"Well the show is almost done and my parents will be coming backstage soon after."

"It's going to be fine Dolph."

"I know, It's just weird lying to parents."

"You should have just told the truth!"

"I know, but if you don't mind can you not mention you are married?" He laughed.

"Obviously! Nothing says keeper like being married!" I laughed. Finally Dolph calmed down.

10 minutes later his parents made their way to his dressing room.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kelsey."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Ziggler."

"Oh please, call us Mom and Dad." His father shook my hand and his mother pulled me into a hug. I looked over at Dolph who was laughing at my obvious awkwardness.

"So, how about we give you a quick tour and then we can drop our stuff at the hotel." Dolph offered.

"We really just came to see the show and you, the tour sounds a little unnecessary son. And about the hotel…your mother and I think you two should just come stay at the house tonight," his father suggested. Dolph and I immediately looked at each other. _Shit._

"Wouldn't that be nice, Dolph? To be in your old room again? We don't get to see you that often so this would give us more time together. You two must be so sick of hotels," His mother said determined.

"Yeah, thanks guys. We would love to, right honey?" Dolph said with forced enthusiasm.

"Yes, it would be great to see where Dolph grew up!" I said with equal enthusiasm.

We grabbed our bags and headed towards Dolph's rental car. His parents rode in their own car and we followed closely behind.

"What have you gotten me into Ziggler!"

"I'm so sorry, they never try to get me to stay with them when I'm here alone."

"So basically this is a ploy to get to know me?"

"Yeah, Mom really wants me to settle down, get married, give her grand kids, etc. She likes to meddle and put her two cents in. She never likes my girlfriends, she says they 'weren't right for me' " He rolled his eyes.

"Well she will love me and hopefully she will get off of your back about it. I'm telling you right now that I am not willing to get married to you and produce children to keep this up." He laughed.

"I am so lucky to have you, Kelsey." He looked over at me and smiled.

"I am glad you are finally realizing it!" I said returning the smile. We rode silently for a several minutes.

"We have reached our destination." He said as we pulled up at a big, beautiful, yellow and brick house. We parked in the drive way and carried our bags through the door and into the foyer.

"Welcome to our humble abode! Don't be afraid to make yourself at home" His father said with a smirk.

"Obviously you guys will be staying in upstairs in Dolph's room. I made the bed up fresh for the two of you. So you guys should be all set" Mrs. Ziggler said enthusiastically.

"You don't have to let us share a room, Mom."

"Oh honey, You are adults, I'm not oblivious to the fact you guys share a bed. In fact, I insist you guys stay in the same room."

"Oh, okay Mom, thanks."

"Well, it's getting late so I'm sure you kids want to settle in a little. I will just say good night now" Mrs. Ziggler said sleepily as she gave us each a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night -er I mean Mom."

"Come on, Babe, I will show you our room." I laughed as I followed him up the stairs.

We set our stuff down and began to get ready for bed. We instinctively turned away from each other to change into our pajamas. I turned to see Dolph only wearing red pajama pants. I couldn't help but admire his muscular physique. I definitely wasn't able to conceal a grin.

"Nice pajamas!" he said with a wink. In the spirit of acting like a couple. I decided to wear the merch shirt he gave me and black pajama shorts.

"Oh thank you." I said striking a pose. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked holding my tooth brush.

"Second door on the left." When I returned, he had already climbed into one side of the bed and began watching TV.

"Room for one more?" I winked jokingly. He laughed.

"For you? Always," He said patting the empty side of the bed.

"Damn right!" I said as I ran and jumped onto the bed. I slid under the covers. My foot grazed his leg.

"God damn, your feet are like iceburgs!" He yelled as he jolted his legs away from me.

"They are just a little chilly!" I protested.

" Um no! They are frozen! Put on socks woman!"

"But then my feet will get hot when I sleep!" I said stubbornly.

"I seriously doubt those feet will ever get hot." I scoffed.

"How dare you! My feet are plenty capable of being warm."

"Well, fine. I will take your word for it. Just don't touch me with those things!" he said laughing.

"Fine!" He turned his attention back to the TV. I waited a few minutes before I slowly began to inch my feet towards his. He was so focused on the tv that he didn't see it coming. My feet made contact with his. He immediately jumped out of bed.

"Damn it Blondie!" I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, keep laughing. I'm going to get you!" I jumped out of covers and made a kung fu pose. He leapt across the room in my direction. I dodged and jumped on and over the bed. He chased me around for a few minutes. Finally, he caught me. I felt his arms surround my waist. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. He stood over me and immediately began tickling my sides. I rolled around trying to escape while laughing uncontrollably. I somehow managed to muster up the strength to turn the tables and tickled him back.

"That's it!" He said firmly and smirking. He pinned me down, essentially straddling me. I tried to squirm away from him but was unable to. He grabbed my wrists and moved them above my head on the pillow. "Do you give up?" He asked playfully.

"Give up? Never!"

"Last chance…."

"Not giving up!" He managed to get his big strong left hand around both of my small wrists. This left his right hand free to barrage me with another round of tickles. I erupted with giggles. I was essentially defenseless. After several minutes I couldn't take anymore.

"Okay! Okay! Stop!"

"Say you give up!"

"I give up, I give up!" His face filled with a huge grin. The tickling ceased. We both tried to catch our breath. His face was only a few inches from mine. We stayed there for a minute, me still pinned underneath him while looking into each others eyes. An intensity settled over us.

_Knock, Knock._

"Dolph honey, are you guys okay? I heard a commotion."

"Yeah Mom, we are fine."

"Okay, just checking, sweetheart. Goodnight." We heard her walk away.

"Well, I guess we should probably get to sleep soon," He said as he rolled off of me to his side of the bed. I sighed.

"Yeah, its getting late." I slid back underneath the covers. He turned off the TV and the lights.

"Goodnight Blondie."

"Goodnight Dolph."

My mind was racing but I pretended to sleep. It wasn't long before I noticed that Dolph was faking it to. We just laid in bed, side by side, silently pretending to be asleep. Eventually sleep came.

**Thanks to everybody who has been reading! I really appreciate it :] Review if you feel like letting me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone related to the WWE.**

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and sunlight streaming through the window. I forgot where I was for a moment before realizing that I was staying at the Ziggler's when I felt the familiar snuggle of Dolph's strong arms around my waist. This was inevitable when we slept in the same bed. It happened every time but we didn't think anything of it. Today it felt different. I felt Dolph beginning to stir.

"Mmmhm. Morning Blondie," he said lightly into my ear. A shiver went down my back as his breath touched my ear.

"Morning Ziggler," I almost whispered. I heard a creak, his Mom quietly opened the door and peaked in.

"Good morning you two! How about you guys come downstairs for some breakfast!" She said way too cheerily for this time of day.

"Give us five minutes Mom!"

"Okay honey." She closed the door. Dolph pulled me in even closer in a tight, hug like squeeze.

"Thanks again for doing this, Kelsey."

"I told you it is fine, you would do the same for me."

"I know, but still, I appreciate it." We stayed there, snuggled for a minute.

"Um Dolph?" I said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Is that…um," I cleared my throat. "Is that…what I think it is?"

"What are you talking about?" I suppressed a giggle.

"I can feel something on my back…."

"Shit! Oh my god." He quickly released his grip and rolled away from me and unto his stomach. He buried his head in his pillow. "I am so sorry! It's the morning and I-"

"Its kinda gross but just another layer of weird in our relationship," I said laughing. "Get rid of that thing we need to go downstairs!"

"Uh..you go. I need a minute to think unpleasant thoughts." I giggled as I made my way down to breakfast in my pj's.

"Good morning!" I said cheerily as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kelsey!" the Zigglers returned in unison.

"Nice jammies! Dolph must be ecstatic that you wear it," Mrs. Ziggler said referencing my Dolph Ziggler shirt.

"You know him! He loves it!" I laughed.

"Well, how did you sleep?" Mr. Ziggler asked seriously.

"Wonderful!" I lied. "You were right, it was nice not staying in another uncomfortable hotel room. Being on the road you forget what sleeping in a real bed in a real home feels like." She smiled.

"I'm glad. So how long have you been in the wrestling business?"

"Well, honestly, only a few months."

"And you already made in to being in the WWE on TV?" She said amazed.

"Yeah, I caught a lucky break when visiting a um-a friend backstage after a show. I do have a background in it though. My father owns a training school back home, so I grew up in that gym and training. I never planned on actually wrestling, it was just a way for us all to bond as a family. Ever since graduating college, I was actually running the business and finances of the gym when I was offered a contract."

"Well you are a lucky girl, Kelsey. Our Dolph is even luckier since that stroke of luck brought you two together!" Mrs. Ziggler said excitedly.

"Oh Mom, please don't scare her off!" Dolph teased as he entered the kitchen. He kissed my cheek as he took the seat next to me. I smiled.

"Oh don't you start Dolph!" His mother said with a smile. "Besides, we were just talking to Kelsey about herself. We didn't get much of a chance to talk yesterday."

"Son, I need your help with something after breakfast. Do you think you can spare a couple of minutes for your old man?"

"Sure Dad."

"While you are doing that I can keep Kelsey entertained!" His mother said cheerfully.

"Oh that isn't necessary! I wouldn't want to impose." I said politely.

"Nonsense!" She said insistently. We finished breakfast and headed upstairs to get dressed and ready for the day.

Dolph and I raced up the stairs playfully and into his room.

"Dibs on first shower!" I shouted.

"No way, you take forever."

"I take forever? You take forever and you are a guy."

"But you take all the hot water!"

"I'm the guest!"

"Oh fine." He pouted and handed me some towels. I smiled triumphantly as I walked to the bathroom.

The bathroom was rather large and had a big shower with a frosted glass sliding door. I started the water, shed my clothes and jumped in. I let the warm water run over me. I was shampooing my hair when the previously locked door flew open. Dolph entered the bathroom smiling wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Dolph get out!" I shrieked as I instinctively covered myself.

"First of all…no. Secondly I cant see you…well I can but just your silhouette, so relax." I calmed and continued with my shower.

"Why are you being so difficult? What could you possibly need to do this second?"

"I need to brush my teeth! They don't stay this perfect from not taking care of them."

"Are you kidding me? That totally could have waited!"

"Nope." He replied smugly. I slightly opened the shower door. I cupped my hands together, letting them fill with water. I waited until he looked away and tossed it at him.

"You are going to get it!" He looked around for something to retaliate with. I took that opportunity to throw on a towel. I burst out of the shower. He rolled up a towel and tried to whip me with it. I started to throw his mothers decorative soaps at him. When I was out of ammo, I tried to stop the towel whip. I lunged at him, the floor was wet and I slid into him, colliding. The momentum caused us to fall into the open shower in a fit of laughter. I landed on top of him as he got soaked from the water pouring over us. Once again we found ourselves in an awkward position. He looked me in the eyes intensely. I returned the gaze. He bit his lip. It was then I noticed blood.

"Dolph?" I whispered, breaking the daze.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I-I think you're bleeding." I said showing him my hand that had been near his shoulder. I stood up and he followed suit. I looked at the shoulder.

"You must have clipped it when we fell."

"Yeah I guess so, I didn't even feel it."

"Just take a shower and I will bandage it for you when you get out." He nodded. I turned around so he could jump in. When he was in, I quickly gathered my things and right before I left the room I got an idea. I flushed the toilet and ran.

"God dammit, Kelsey!" He yelled. I bust out laughing in the hallway as I made my way into Dolph's bedroom. He usually takes ridiculously long showers so I figured I had time to kill. I combed my hair and dried off. I slid on a red lacy throng and bra and quickly was lotioning my legs when he burst threw the door.

"Whoa! Nice!" He laughed as I awkwardly tried to cover up my overly exposed body.

"Seriously! The one time you didn't take a million years to shower!"

"Well its hard to take a long shower when the water is ICE COLD!"

"It would have warmed back up, you big baby."

'Well I am going to take short showers more often if this is what I come back to see!" He teased.

"Perv! This is why we room separately on the road!" I laughed.

"You know I'm just giving you shit." He handed me a first aid kit to bandage his scrape.

With our escapades behind us we finished getting ready and headed down stairs.

"You ready to give me a hand Dolph?" His father asked. "We have to head to the store to grab a few things first."

"Yep, I'm ready." He turned to me, "I will only be a little while. You okay staying with Mom?"

"Absolutely, I will be fine. Have fun on your little project."

"Bye Kels."

"Bye." He headed to the door.

"Whoa son. Not so fast."

"I thought we were leaving?" He looked at his Dad puzzled.

"We are in a minute. You give this girl a real goodbye! If there is one thing you learn being married, its that when you love somebody you give 'em a good goodbye when you part. You never know if it'll be your last!" He said smiling.

"Dad, are you saying I should maul her every time I leave the room?" He said chuckling.

"Of course not, you smart alec, just when you leave the building. I'm not taking no for an answer." Dolph looked at me a little embarrassed.

"Okay Dad, we'll humor you." He walked over to me and pecked me on the cheek.

"A real kiss Son." Dolph smiled. He put his strong hands on either side of my face and gently pulled me into a kiss. His lips parted mine and he slid a little of his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away and then pecked me on the mouth again for good measure. "Much better Dolph." His Dad said, in a clearly amused tone.

"Bye Kels."

"Bye." The door closed and it took a minute to catch my breath. _Wow._ So that's how it feels to kiss Dolph Ziggler.

"Kelsey! There you are!" I jumped, startled. I turned around.

"Yeah, I was just seeing our guys off!"

"I'm glad they are going to be busy for a bit, gives us ladies a chance to bond." I smiled. "You know what we should do? I will grab some photo albums from the den. Dolph was the cutest child!"

"Dolph baby pictures! Sign me up!" I laughed, he is going to hate this!

We sat in the living room looking at photos and sipping on tea when the guys came through the door.

"We're in the living room!" Mrs. Ziggler shouted.

"What have you guys been up to?" Dolph questioned as he walked into the room. He sat down on the couch next to me.

"Your Mom had the best idea. Looking at your old photo albums!" I said with the biggest smile. I could hardly contain my laughter as I knew he was mortified.

"MOM! I told you specifically not to do this!" He whined.

"Oh shush, it's just pictures." She said dismissively.

"Personally, my favorites are the ones where you pretend to be a cowboy but only wear the hat and holster!" His cheeks reddened with embarrassment as I held up a picture.

"You're killing me, Mom!" Dolph laughed. "She will never let me live this down now."

"Stop being so dramatic," She said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, Dolph. I will only hold it against you until I find out something even more hilarious," I said lovingly.

"Great!" he laughed. "On that note, I'm going to help dad patch up the shed roof to avoid any further embarrassment." He left us girls laughing and talking in the living room.

Dolph's parents insisted on taking us out for a nice dinner before we left. I decided to wear my new curve hugging red dress. I hurried down the stairs where Dolph and his parents were waiting. Dolph looked quite dashing in a suit with a pink shirt. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, Blondie."

"You are looking quite sharp yourself," I said playfully with a wink.

"You guys are just so adorable! Aren't they adorable honey?" Mrs. Ziggler squealed.

"Yeah, they are. We used to be like that too once," he said kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Those were the days," She smiled. "Anyways, we better get you kids to dinner so you can get on the road." Mr. Ziggler opened the door for his wife and we followed close behind. Dolph offered me his arm, I took it. I snuggled in close as the chilly air hit me.

It was only a twenty minute drive to the nice steak house. We took our seats at the table.

"So you guys never told us how you met," Mrs. Ziggler said eagerly.

"Well, I met her when I was out at a club after a show. She was ordering shots of tequila at the bar."

"It was my first show night and some girls wanted to take me out. Your son saw the tequila and basically told me I couldn't handle it." I said with a smile.

"She proved me wrong, obviously. We spent the night dancing and laughing."

"And we have been nearly inseparable ever since." He looked over and smiled.

"It's true, we are together all the time." He grabbed my hand that was on the table. The subject changed for awhile. The entrees came and we all started cutting in to juicy steaks. The conversation flowed so easily between the four of us. His family was absolutely wonderful. It made me feel bad that we were a hoax even though the closeness between us was real. I excused myself to go to the restroom. I did my business and when I stepped out of my stall, Mrs. Ziggler was standing at the sink.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in here!" She smiled.

"I don't mean to ambush you but I wanted to talk to you without Dolph or my husband."

"Okay, what about?"

"I just want to know how you feel about my son, and what your intent is with him?" I was caught off guard and dumbfounded.

"I-I care about your son, so so much. I don't know what I would do without him in my life. I can't even imagine a life without him. I want more than anything for him to be happy." I answered honestly. Her face lit with a smile.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. He talks about you all the time when we are on the phone. He has just been so happy that, as his mother, I needed to know that he wasn't going to get hurt this time."

"I understand. Dolph doesn't need to know that we had this conversation." She pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, dear. You are a wonderful young lady." We returned to the table. The rest of the dinner went pretty smoothly and uneventfully. Soon enough, it was time to say our goodbyes and go.

"You guys drive safely and be careful!" Mrs. Ziggler said motherly.

"We will Mom," Dolph said smiling as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

We got into our already packed rental car and hit the road to the next city. Just like that, our little unplanned getaway was over and it was time to get back to the real world.

**Thanks to you all for reading and for those of you who rate! I would love to know what you guys think so feel free to rate =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone related to the WWE. **

**RAW**

I met Zack at the curtain waiting to go out on stage. His opponent, Santino went out first. After a few minutes it was our turn. As his music blared, Zack came out in his normal entrance mode. He was energetic and pumping up the crowd. I on the other hand was still trying hard to portray in indifference to having to attend Zack's matches.

The match began with Santino getting the first jabs. Zack shifted control in his favor and threw Santino into the ropes and greeting him with a nice clothesline. It took him a small amount of time to recover. Zack picked him up and punched him in the face followed by a suflex. With Santino down, he moved to the corner and up to the top rope. He hesitated a little to long and Santino bumped the top rope and Zack smashed his package into the top rope seething with pain. Santino grabbed him and threw him to the mat. I saw him reach for the cobra. I climbed onto the apron to distract the ref. Santino walked over to see what was going on. Zack managed to get up and snuck over to the top rope. He jumped at Santino, who dodged this and instead, Zack took out the referee. I tried to shake the referee but he was slow going. Santino continued to beat on Zack. I looked to the ref and looked to Zack writhing in pain. I jumped off of the apron and reached under the mat, retrieving a chair. My timing was off and the referee was standing up. "Santino!" I yelled. He looked at me. I tossed the chair at him and he instinctively caught it. The referee turned. I pointed at Santino. The ref rang the bell, disqualifying him. Zack's music played through the area. I entered the ring and offered Zack my hand. He took it and I pulled him up. The crowd cheered as the ref raised his hand up in the air in victory, I held up the other. He looked over at me and smiled. We walked up the ramp side by side. The audience surprised that instead of hindering Zack, I'd actually helped him.

I walked through the curtain and back to my dressing room. I heard a knock on the door.

It was Natalya.

"Hey Kelsey. Where the hell have you been!"

"What do you mean? I have been out in the ring."

"I know that, but you dropped off the earth last week. Nobody knew what happened to you and you didn't show up at the hotel after the Ohio show."

"Oh well…I stayed at Dolph's parents' place."

"What!" She said excitedly. "Tell me everything."

"Oh it's nothing, his Mom has just been hounding him about not getting serious about someone so he said he was dating me. So we basically faked a relationship for his mother's benefit." She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sure it was really hard 'faking' a relationship" she said giggling.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You two are basically in a sexless relationship, but a relationship nonetheless."

"That is ridiculous. Besides we should really be talking about important things like your birthday next week!"

"Yeah, I'm so excited! We are all totally going out!"

"Absolutely. I'm so in."

"Oh my gosh! Is that this time?" She said looking at the clock. "I gotta go! My match is next!"

"Goodluck!" I yelled as she bolted through the door.

I packed up my things and headed out of the arena for the night. During the cab ride I got a text from Dolph.

"_Hey Blondie. Did you leave the area already?"_

"_Yeah, Didn't feel like sticking around today."_

" _:[ I stopped by to see you and you were gone. Can I come by your room tonight?"_

"_Sure, I never can say no to a Dolph visit."_

"_Okay see you soon."_

I returned to my room and plopped down on my bed. My head was foggy today. Between the pseudo relationship with Dolph last week and working along side my estranged husband, life has been all kinds of weird and I'm not sure why. I decided to take my mind off of things with some crappy yet entertaining TV. Luckily, I was able to locate the show Jerseylicious. I was in the middle of watching Olivia talk trash about her coworker Tracy when Dolph came to my room.

"Hey Blondie!"

"Hey Dolph."

"How are you?"

"Okay, just in a funk today."

"You should be ecstatic. Your match went great! The crowd really got behind you and Zack. The face/tweener push creative is giving you is great, although don't get me wrong, I love you as a heel even more." He winked at me.

"Thanks, I know the match went exactly how it was supposed to. I just can't help but feel weird about it, like I couldn't make it here without the guy that I just happened to still be married to." I looked up at him sadly.

"Yeah, I can see how that would be in the back of your mind. You and I both know that it isn't true though. Every week you go out there and show the rest of the locker room and the fans that you deserve to be here."

"I really hope so."

"Well, I doubt they will have you be on-screen Mrs. Ryder forever. Eventually they will find you something else to do storyline wise."

"God I hope so. Sooner rather than later. Don't get me wrong, it's nice being on good terms with him but there is just so much history there that makes it hard to work together in this capacity."

"I haven't had this problem but I can see where that gets sticky especially because since you to are still married."

"Yeah, lots of unresolved issues come along with failed relationships." I laughed.

"Well, at least one relationship is going well…according to my mom," he said laughing.

"So she liked me?"

"She LOVED you. Unfortunately, this has made her imagine an engagement and a wedding." I laughed. "No seriously, she told me I needed to 'put a ring on it' so I don't lose you!"

"Oh jeeze. Well for now you can just use the 'It's too soon into the relationship' excuse." I said hopefully.

"Yeah, they really did seem to buy it."

"Well to be fair, most of the stuff we said was true. We really are inseparable and met the way we told them we did. We just left out some details!"

"Yeah, minorly vital ones. I may need to borrow you again soon."

"Again? What for?" I laughed.

"My cousin's wedding. I was going to go solo but after we left the house, mom was overly excited and told everybody about you. I got a call from my aunt this morning who insisted I bring you as my plus 1."

"Im going to have to start keeping score."

"For what?"

"To keep track of all the favors you owe me!" I said laughing.

"They sure are adding up fast aren't they?" he said smiling.

"Yes, but luckily for you, I am an awesome friend!"

"Yes, I am the luckiest person I know."

**RAW**

Decked out in my new gear, a purple bustier and my faux leather pants, I stood at the curtain waiting to go on. Zack showed up at the last second.

"You look good in purple," He said in a smile gesturing to my new gear.

"Thank you. I'm glad your gear wasn't brown or something. I would have been pissed!"

"Luckily, you look good in every color Kels. I just feel bad they made you match me."

"It's okay, I'm being a team player!" I said obnoxiously. He laughed. Out in the arena Santino's music concluded.

"You ready?" He asked pumped up.

"Absolutely!"

Zack's music began to play. We waited a few seconds and burst through the curtain onto the stage. We stopped mid ramp to do his fist pumping "Woo! Woo! Woo!'s" In complete unison. He then offered me his arm and we walked the rest of the way to the ring. Instead of letting me enter the ring on my own, he parted the ropes for me.

Once the bell rang, Zack charged Santino right off the bat. He knocked him hard onto the mat and followed with an elbow drop on the chest of Santino. The both stood up and as Zack went in for a punch, Santino dodged and snuck in a punch of his own. He threw Zack into the turnbuckle and barraged him with a series of kicks to the midsection. Zack held his ribcage obviously feeling the kicks. Santino locked in a submission, Zack seething in pain. I loudly yelled and hit the mat in support. He managed to counter the hold and deliver a few good kicks to his abdomen. Santino crawled to the corner and rested on the bottom turnbuckle. Zack ran at the corner and delivered an insane kick to the face. He fell away from the corner and Zack got the pin.

I slid into the ring. Zack gave me a big hug before the referee raised his hand up. Once he dropped his arm Zack jumped onto the turnbuckle and did another round of Woo's with the crowd, I participated on the mat. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly I felt doing this. He jumped down and walked towards me. I put my hands on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

"You did so great!" He smiled. I withdrew my hands and looked to the fans. When I turned around, he put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me into a full on kiss. The kiss lasted only like five seconds but it made a big impact. The crowd cheered loudly, obviously loving the more loving side of the Ryder's. He pulled away and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the ring. I was caught so off guard. It was difficult but I played it off and tried to sell it even though I could feel the anger boiling within me as we walked up the ramp.

By the time we walked through the curtain I was ready to explode.

"What the hell was that Zack?" I yelled.

"I kissed you, big deal," He shrugged.

"That wasn't in the script!" I argued.

"We were supposed to ad lib! We are supposed to act like a couple. Hence in celebration of my win I kissed my fucking wife!" He yelled. People were staring at us.

"Well you can't just throw shit like that at me, especially in the ring."

"I didn't think it would be a big deal! We have been married six years!"

"We have been separated for four, Zack! It didn't occur to you that it would be weird?"

"I'm sorry Kelsey." He said lowering his voice. " I just still feel comfortable around you so I just went with it. It just felt like that's what a married couple would do." His change of tone disarmed me a bit. I took a deep breath.

"It's okay. It's totally fine. But… can we plan stuff like that from now on?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Okay." We parted and went to our respective dressing rooms. I sat for a few minutes cooling off before getting ready for my own match.

Zack was waiting for me at the curtain this time.

"I yelled at you and you still showed," I said jokingly.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave ya hanging Kels." My music hit and I jetted through the curtain. I sauntered down to the ring walking saucily swaying my hips. Zack followed a few feet behind until we reached the ring. I let him part the ropes for me once more. My opponent, A.J. was already waiting for me in the ring.

The bell rang and she ran at me. I hooked her left arm and tossed her to the mat. I elbow dropped onto her small frame. We both rushed to our feet. She was quick to kick me straight in the gut. I held it and she hit me with a spinning heel kick to the head. I fell to the mat. I saw her take to the top rope. I waited until I saw her jump before I rolled out of the way, she hit the mat hard. I picked her up by the hair and pulled her to the corner. I hoisted her onto the top turnbuckle. I held onto her and superplexed her. We both hit hard and attempted to be the first of their feet. I beat her to it and I speared her. I decided to go in for the pin. 1...2...3.

I jumped up and smiled at the fans. The ref raised my hand. Zack entered the ring. He picked me up, gave me a kiss on the cheek and spun me around in the ring. I celebrated in the ring for a minute before making my exit, leaving A.J. writhing on the mat.

We passed through the curtain laughing.

"Great match Kels. I never knew you were such a great wrestler until these last few months."

"My Dad owns a wrestling school!" I laughed.

"Well I know, I just never really saw you get into the ring."

"Well now you know, I'm fucking brilliant." He laughed.

"I already knew you were brilliant, I married you didn't I?" I smiled.

"You did but you fucked it up," said a familiar voice behind us. We both turned to look. It was Dolph.

"Fuck you, Ziggler," Zack scoffed.

"Boys, play nice!" I scolded as I gave Dolph a hug.

"Well it is none of his business."

"She is my best friend, she is my business," Dolph counted. I sighed.

"Well, we have dinner reservations so I will see you later Zack." Dolph's face broke into a smug grin. He extended his arm to me to escort me. I suspected it was just to pull me closer to him in front of Zack.

"Are you done?"

"What ever do you mean?" he said coyly.

"Don't play stupid, Dolph. Can't you play nice?"

"I can't help it, I'm just looking out for you! He has done you wrong in the past, I just want to make sure he doesn't do it again."

"I know, It would just be nice if you two could be civil."

"That is a tall order, Blondie."

"If Zack and I can be civil, so can you two!"

"Okay, I will try my best for you."

"That's all I ask!"

**Thanks for reading! Review, add story alerts, or message me if you want, I love people's input.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**The Next Night**

I shared a cab with Natalya and Beth to the hotel following a house show. Natalya in her typical fashion decided that we needed to have a girls night. She insisted on me coming over, in my pajamas. I felt like I was in middle school on my way to a sleep over except instead of a sleeping bag, I brought vodka for cosmopolitans. I knocked on the door.

"Finally!" Nattie squealed excitedly.

"We literally have been apart 10 minutes!"

"I know but I'm just so excited!"

"She has been bouncing off the wall about this," Beth chimed in unenthusiastically.

"We have all just been so busy and having had a night like this in awhile. Is it too much to get excited to spend some time with my besties?" Natalya said cheerfully.

"Nope, but I am strongly going to suggest somebody starts making the cosmos so I can reach your level of excitement," I said jokingly holding up the bottle of vodka. Beth took the bottle.

"I got this!" She said laughing. I sat down on the bed and got comfortable as Beth made the first round. Nattie looked like she was going to burst.

"What is the matter with you?" I said in the sweetest way possible.

"I just have to get the dirt."

"What dirt?"

"On hottie husband and hottie boy toy of course!" I rolled my eyes an laughed.

"Oh, THAT dirt," I said coyly.

"Seriously, she has been talking my ear off about it all day today and all last night. So please humor her and fill her in. Don't get me wrong, I'm curious about it to, but she is going to explode!" Beth said smiling and shaking her head.

"Which one first?"

"Ummmm hottie boy toy!" She said excitedly.

"There isn't much to report there, just that I stayed at his parents house in Ohio as his fake girlfriend."

"Did you guys share a bed? Did anything happen?" She shot off quickly.

"Yes, we shared a room," I laughed. "No sexy time! Although he did see me in my underwear and we ended up in some compromising positions."

"Oh my god! How have you guys not done it!" Nattie chided.

"There was a kiss…"

"What?" Nattie and Beth said in unison.

"It was for business, not pleasure! His Dad wanted him to give me a proper goodbye kiss."

"How was it?" Beth said curiously.

"Amazing actually. He is a great kisser."

"Finally, Newbie," she said laughing.

"Now tell us about hottie husband. Don't think we didn't see what was going on out there in that ring yesterday, speaking of kisses."

"Yeah, well…we were told to act like a couple essentially. It was weird but fine. We have known each other so long there is a sense of familiarity there, so in a bizarre way it's a comfortable norm to act that way."

"So what happened that caused the fight backstage?" Natalya asked nosily.

"Well the kiss was an ad lib on his part. He caught me off guard and I got pissed. Considering our history, I feel like stuff like that should have been run by me."

"The kiss was kinda hot though," Beth said with a smile.

"Now I need to know, why were hottie husband and hottie boy toy bickering yesterday? There are a lot of rumors going around…" Natalya asked curiously.

"Well they don't like each other. I was talking to Zack and Dolph kind of made a comment about how Zack blew it with me…"

"So they were essentially fighting over you, like marking territory!" Natalya yelled excitedly.

"Oh my god, he really is jealous, Newbie!" Beth said excitedly.

"No way, he is just protective of me!" I argued. The girls began to laugh. "What?"

"Oh, come on! The sexual tension practically pours off of the two of you," Natalya squealed.

"Yeah, she's right. You two are just so far in denial."

"Well, you guys just don't know!" I pouted. "I have a bizarre relationship with both of them so it's all kinds of complicated."

"So, both Zack and Dolph are drowning. You can only save one, who do you save?" Beth asked inquisitively.

"What kind of question is that? One is my husband and one is my best friend…"

"Oh, I think I know! You'd save hottie boy toy! Wait, no Zack….well, what is it?" Natalya chirped excitedly.

"I don't know….Can we…can we just talk about something else!" I begged.

They relented and finally changed the subject. The drinks continued to flow, as did the conversation. Soon enough I was more than a little tipsy.

"OMG GUYS!" I said loudly drunk girl style. "IT IS SOOOO LATE! I'M GOING HOME TO SLEEP!"

"OKAY, DO YOU WANT ME TO WALK YOU?" Beth said back just as loudly.

"NO. I'm gonna get there, like fine. Don't even like worry."

I grabbed my bag and walked into the hall in my little black silk nightie. I walked down the hall to the elevator and pushed the button. In my intoxicated impatience I started to dig around in my bag for my phone. The elevator panged and the doors opened. I boarded and hit what I thought was my floor. I got off on the second floor and two steps into the hallway, I accidentally dumped my bags contents all over the floor.

"Shit, shit shit," I said quietly to myself. I knelt down on the floor to gather my belongings when I saw a pair of feet.

"Need help?" I looked up.

"Oh my god. Heeeey Zack. I'm just- just clumsy today." He smiled.

"I think you are a little drunk today." He said gently as he began picking up my things.

"No, I'm just really sleepy." He stopped and looked at me.

"Kelsey, you are on the ground cleaning up the contents of your purse in a tiny silk nightie. I think you are a little intoxicated." He teased.

"Oh fine. I was at ladies night!" I said excitedly and a little loud. We both stood up. I wobbled and he stabilized me.

"How about I walk you to your room?" He suggested.

"Okay."

"What is your room number?"

"Ummm….I am not really sure." I reached in my bag to look at my check in papers. "I guess I'm in room 318." He began to laugh. "What are you laughing at Mr. Ryder!"

"Honey, you aren't even on the right floor."

"Oops!" I said embarrassed. "Good thing I ran into you then! I woulda been looking for awhile!" He chuckled and began walking me to the elevator and pushed the correct button. Once I reached my room he used the key for me to get in.

"Thanks for walking me. Now if you excuse me I'm pretty sure I have to barf." I turned and walked into the bathroom. I began to get sick. I heard footsteps.

"Aww Kels." He pulled my hair back out of my face.

"You don't have to stay, Zack. I can barf alone." I threw up again. He rubbed my back.

"I'm just making sure you are alright."

"You don't need to baby-sit me, I'm not your responsibility."

"Technically, you are my wife so you are my responsibility," he countered.

"I'm not sure whether that was a good point or if I'm just too drunk to find a flaw in it, but touché sir." He shook his head smirking.

I threw up a few more times before standing up.

"I think I'm all done." he laughed.

"Just like that you just decided you are done puking?"

"Yep," I said meekly. "I'm going to change into new pajamas."

"I can get them for you. Where are they?"

"Folded on my bed." He returned with them after a few seconds.

"Seriously? You wear a Dolph Ziggler shirt to bed?" He scoffed.

"Well yeah! I love Dolph and the shirt is adorable!" He rolled his eyes. "Why do you seem to hate him so much?"

"It's not that I hate him, I just don't trust the guy. I don't think you should either."

"You just don't know him like I do Zack."

"I'm sure I don't," He said with an attitude.

"You are a negative Nancy!" He laughed, handed me the pajamas, and left the bathroom to let me change. I walked uneasily out of the bathroom and over to the bed. He tucked me in. I saw him look disdainfully at the picture that Dolph gave me of the both of us. This shifted to a look of sadness. I heard him sigh.

"Goodnight Kelsey."

"Night Zack," I mumbled as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up with a pounding headache. _Ugh what a horrible way to start the day_. I stretched out. I looked over to my nightstand. On it was a glass of water and two aspirin. _Thank god! Well, actually, thank Zack. _I took the pills and like clockwork I heard a knock on my door. It was Zack.

"Hey Zack," I said groggily.

"Hey, Sorry to just drop by but I wanted to make sure you were doing okay this morning. I also brought you something to eat." He handed me a coffee and a bag. I looked inside.

"Cream filled donuts! I haven't had one in forever! Thank you," I said smiling.

"Your welcome. I also came to ask you something."

"Uh oh, what is it?"

"Nothing bad, I was just wondering if you would be on an episode or two of my you tube show?" He said hopefully.

"I don't see why not?" His face filled with a smile.

"Yes! I just thought it would help our storyline. I mean, realistically my family and friends are on it so it would only make sense that my wife would be."

"You make good points, I'm sold." he laughed. "So when do you need me to film?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds good." He left me to my delicious sugary treats.

I devoured the donuts and the coffee rather quickly. It was then that it hit me. His father films with Zack A LOT. Crap! I love his Dad, he is awesome but I hadn't seem him much over the last four years. He was upset with me for not chasing after Zack, to get him to come home. Tomorrow was sure going to be interesting.

My phone began buzzing. I jumped off my bed and scambled around in my purse to locate the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelsey, this is Jill from the creative team. We were hoping you could meet with us this afternoon, 3 o'clock?"

"Yeah absolutely."

"Great. I'll text you the location in a bit."

"Okay, thanks." I hung up. Great, every time I get reached by creative, stuff just gets weirder. I tried to shake of my anxiousness regarding the meeting and jumped into the shower.

I quickly walked into the building, I was already running late for this meeting. I found the room and stopped outside the door to adjust my blazer and hair. I took a breath and walked in. There were five people sitting at a table, including Zack.

"Well, nice of you to join us Mrs. Ryder," a man I'd never met before said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I ran into some difficulties this afternoon, and I go by my maiden name now."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss-"

"Crawford, Kelsey Crawford." I saw Zack wince at me being called by my maiden name, Zack hadn't heard me called that since before we were married. He probably didn't know I legally changed my name back after he'd left and I finally decided he probably wasn't coming back.

"Of course. Why don't you sit down next to your husband and we can get started." I looked over to the table where Zack and the few other people from creative were sitting. I promptly took my seat.

"I didn't know you were coming?" I whispered. He just shrugged.

"So first we wanted to thank you guys for being so great about working together even though it was a bit awkward personally I'm sure. Pairing you two together has really done well for ratings and among the fans so far. So for the mean time we are keeping you together. We are interested in entering you guys into the title picture." I perked up at the mentioning of titles.

"So we are getting titles?" Zack asked excitedly.

"Not necessarily. You will be getting title shots though. We basically want to continue pushing you guys as a golden couple so to speak. Since turning Kelsey baby face the fans have really gotten behind you two." There was a knock on the door. Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler walked in. Dolph smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Sit down guys," a woman at the table said gesturing to the empty chairs.

"You three, Dolph, Jack, and Zack are going to be the ones in the game for the U.S Championship. Obviously Jack, you are the current holder, and Dolph and Zack will be promptly coming after you."

"What's my role in all of this?" I asked curiously. Suddenly I wasn't sure why I would be invited to this meeting with the guys.

"Well Kelsey, being Zack's wife and manager at this point we want to involve you in the storyline. We aren't exactly sure what that entails yet, we are still throwing around some ideas but you will be involved when the storyline starts after the next show." The meeting lasted another 15 minutes or so.

I left the meeting feeling excitement, nervousness, a cocktail of emotions really. On one hand I got a title shot coming, possible title reign, and I would get a chance to work with Dolph. On the other hand, I wasn't sure how I'd be used in the storyline, and Dolph working with Zack was going to be messy. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Dolph approach me.

"Hey Kelsey," He grinned as I jumped. "You sure were spacing out."

"Yeah, I'm a little tired, a little in shock."

"Shocked that you are going to be fortunate enough to work with the show off?" He said flexing his muscles. I bust out laughing.

"Oh absolutely," I replied sarcastically, "but also since I am getting a title shot! It's just surreal. I haven't been with the company that long."

"Well obviously you are good, the fans like you, and you have won just about every match you have been in and you have been at least eight matches. You deserve it."

"You're right, I am awesome."

"I didn't use the word awesome!"

"But it was implied!" We both started laughing.

**Thank you guys for reading. Please review to let me know what you think. =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone related to the WWE. This is a complete work of fiction.**

**The Next Day**

As promised, I met up with Zack for the filming of his show.

"You showed!" He said jokingly as I entered the room. I was relieved to see that Zack's Dad wasn't present.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't ditch out on you!"

"So my idea is to include a segment on my show where they can ask you questions. We can call it like "Ask Kelsey" or "Ask the Broskette." I nodded.

"That could be interesting,: I said skeptically. He laughed.

"Well I posted the idea on twitter and gave them a hash tag to submit a question for you to answer. They are funny so far."

"Good, I will try my best to rock it!" We both changed into our ring gear. He handed me one of his headbands and I put in on.

"You look great! Are you ready to shoot the intro?"

"Yep, I'm ready"

The camera began to roll.

"Welcome to Z! True Long Island Story. I'm your host, the internet champion, Zack Ryder."

"I'm his wife and WWE Diva Kelsey Ryder!"

The camera stopped and we prepared to do my segment.

"Today my wife is making her Z! True Long Island Story premiere with a segment we call 'Ask the Broskette'"

"Hey guys," I smiled.

"So the first question: What's the worst part about being married to Long Island Iced Z?"

"Well, he uses up all my hair products! His hairdo takes longer than mine! So I can basically forget about getting enough mirror time when he's around." He smiled.

" You know it! Take car spike your hair! You cant do that without hair products! So…question number 2: What's the best thing about being married to Zack Ryder?"

"Well, we are always laughing and he shaves...like his whole body." I winked referencing his pre show routine. Zack blushed.

"Well..uh…guilty as charged?" He said shrugging. "On to our final question today: Who do you think will win title gold first you or your husband?"

"Easy question! Me hands down! I will win that Divas championship and I will do it sooner rather than later! I'm sure Zack will be holding gold of his own shortly after of course," I answered winking with a smile.

"Ouch! That's cold honey! But that's all the time we have for this segment today."

"See ya next week Broksi's!"

Cut. The crew was laughing hysterically.

"Honestly, that turned out a lot funnier than I thought it would be Kelsey." Zack said laughing.

"I definitely agree. So that'll work?"

"Yeah, it was hilarious. Thanks so much for doing this." He gave me a hug.

"No problem. It was fun. If you want to keep doing the segment, I'm definitely game."

"I'm going to hold you to that!" I stuck around and watched him film the other segments. It was defianely a fun way to spend an afternoon and it was nice to actually be getting along with the man I'm married to.

**Two Weeks Later**

Tonight was the first night of the new storyline. I was pretty excited to be pushed more prominently, even if it was with Zack. The crowd really ate our coupledom up. The two of us stood backstage watching the monitors as Dolph made his way down to the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"I have to honest, I've got a bone to pick with Mr. John Laurinitis tonight. Last week, Santino Marella, I repeat SANTINO MARELLA got a United States Championship title shot last week. Of all people on this roster, I clearly deserve the title, because lets face it, I'm THAT damn good at what I do." The crowd booed. "Seriously, Santino is a joke and nobody's laughing. I on the other hand, am deserving of having a gold title strapped around my waist."

John Laurintis came out.

"Dolph, you make a good point. You have been performing well lately and probably deserve a title shot but I'm not going to just give one to you. Just because you come out here on MY show and demand a title shot, doesn't mean you should get one. Tonight, you are going to face off 1-on-1 with the United States Champion Jack Swagger in a non-title match. If I like what I see, we'll talk title shot."

"Thank you for finally giving me the credit and opportunity I deserve."

"Don't get cocky, Dolph, the match starts now." Jack Swagger's music hit and he stomped down to the ring. Mr. Laurinitis sat down ring side as Jack slid onto the apron. The two had a fierce match. Dolph managed to hold control for the most of the match. We waited until Dolph was preparing for his finisher, then we made our entrance. Zack ran out to the ring armed with a chair . He slid into the ring as I cheered from the apron. Zack slammed the chair into the back of the heads of Dolph and Jack Swagger. Zack motioned around his waist insinuating that he would soon possess the title. We made our way back up the ramp with smiles on our faces. It was an uncharacteristic tactic for Zack but it made a huge impact.

Zack and I made our way backstage. I walked backstage to shoot a scene with Mr. Laurinitis.

ACTION!

Mr. Laurinitis and I were mid- conversation in his office.

"Despite some of your behavior since you've been here, you do make a lot of good points, Mrs. Ryder. I tell you what, tonight I'm going to give you a match. You and Alicia Fox, one-on-one to be the #1 contender for the Divas Championship!" A smile crossed my face.

"Thank you Mr. Laurinitis. You're a smart man, I'm glad we had this conversation." I shook his hand and left the room.

"Cut. Great job guys."

Twenty minutes later, I was ready to go on. I was so excited, this storyline was kicking off to a great start. I was stretching behind the curtain, bent over, when I heard somebody clear their throat. I turned to look.

"Perv!" Dolph only smiled.

"I was admiring the view! Well, that was a bonus at least. I really wanted to catch you before your match to wish you luck."

"Thanks Dolph. I'm so excited!"

"I can tell, You'll do great. Just keep your head in the game, you don't want to botch it and injure yourself, especially with this storyline getting going."

"I will try my best!" I said brimming with energy. I saw Zack approaching us.

"Sorry I'm late, Kelsey. You ready?" Zach said excitedly.

"Absolutely!" My music hit almost on cue.

"Excuse us, Ziggler, we have a match." Dolph gave me a quick hug. Zack shot Dolph a dirty look.

"Good luck Blondie." I smiled and darted out onto the ramp. I made my entrance as usual and slid into the ring. The current champion, Kelly Kelly had taken a seat at the announcers table to catch the action up close. She was obviously sizing up her possible opponent for the title. I got up on the top rope facing her and taunted her. As Zack did earlier, I gestured at my waist. I wanted that title.

I turned my attention to Alicia Fox and the bell rang. We started locked together in the middle of the ring. She kicked me in the gut and got control. She through me into the ropes and clotheslined me as I met her back in the center. I hit the mat hard. She approached me and swung my leg and knocked her feet out from under her. I stood up and delivered a barrage of kicks to the midsection and head of Alicia. I tossed her into the corner, preparing for another superplex. She punched me in the face. I returned the favor and put her up on the top rope. I was ready to superplex but first pointed at Kelly Kelly. I proceeded to nail the superplex. I waited for her to stand, she did. I ran at her at landed at scissor kicked her. I pinned her 1...2...3.

I picked myself up off the mat. I turned around to see Kelly Kelly, chair in hand about to swing at me. I caught her just in time. I kicked the chair and it went slamming into her face. She fell to the mat. I just smiled and made my exit. That bitch had it coming. It only sweetened the pot that I hate her and got paid to slam a chair into her face. Some days it was awesome to be a wrestler!

I was still flying high off of adrenaline when I came through the curtain. Dolph was there waiting. Upon seeing him, I ran and jumped into his arms. He caught me and spun me around. Zack shot him another dirty look before stomping off.

"You did so great Blondie!" he said with a giant smile on his face.

"Thanks Dolph. I can't believe this is happening!"

"I can, you deserve it. I'm so proud of you."

"Are you going to put me down?"

"Nope, I'm taking you hostage!" He slid me up over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I said giggling.

"Never!"

"But why!"

"Because I can! I do what I want!" He said laughing.

"Look at me, I'm Dolph Ziggler, I'm so awesome and man pretty. I do whatever the fuck I want!" I said doing my best Dolph impression.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" he set me down and began to tickle me. I tried tickling him back. I squirmed around trying to escape. Once again I had to concede. "Fine, Fine! You don't sound like that!" He stopped tickling me.

"See! Was that so hard?"

"Yes!" He just shook his head.

"So I'm man pretty, huh?" He said smugly as he put an arm around me leading back towards the locker rooms.

**Two Days Later**

Once again, I found myself on the way to a meeting with creative. This time, however, I was actually on time. I entered the room. Unsurprisingly, Dolph and Zack were already there. The only empty seat was fittingly, between the two of them, I quickly sat down.

"Now that you are all here, lets get down to business. We have a slight alteration on your storyline. Recently, Stephanie McMahon saw Dolph and Kelsey interacting backstage. This led to her coming up with an idea. The two of you just have such a chemistry with one another. So good that she thinks it would be a waste to not use it…essentially we want you two interacting on camera. She thinks the fans will love it. Quite frankly, if done correctly, I agree with her."

"Sweet!" Dolph said following up with a high five to me.

"So wait, you are splitting Kelsey and I up? The last time we were here you talked about how well we were getting over with the crowd. Why would you just turn around and mess with it," Zack said angrily.

"Calm down Zack. We aren't separating you guys. We just are creating more of a subplot. A few scenes here and there. That's it. Essentially we want to use it to add more to the feud and we think the two of them can do it."

"Sounds great. When do we get the scripts?" I asked excitedly.

"We've got them right here. The first promo is on Raw. Read the script over and we'll see ya on Monday." They handed us the scripts and we headed out.

"I can't believe this," Zack whined.

"I think it's awesome!" I said enthusiastically.

"Of course you do, you get to work with pretty boy here. It just seems stupid. It takes away from the wrestling."

"Shut it Ryder. It just adds to the storyline a bit, calm down." Dolph put his arm around me. "Plus I get to work with Kelsey here, which is awesome."

"Yeah, about time they realized we are both so great, we need to work together." We laughed as Zack pouted.

Things were about to get interesting.

**Thank you to everybody for reading, I truly appreciate it. A special thanks to those of you who have reviewed the story! **

**On that note, don't forget to add this to your story alerts and to review to let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone related to the WWE.**

**RAW**

The night began with John Laurinitis.

"Since I am Mr. Excitement, I have quite a night planned for you guys. Kofi Kingston and R-Truth will face off with the Usos in a tag team match. Then you guys are in for a treat. The Divas Championship will be up for grabs tonight when Kelsey Ryder takes on Champion Kelly Kelly." The crowd cheered. "On another note, last week we saw Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler face off only to get interrupted by Zack Ryder. This is my show and if he thinks he can just do what he wants, he is mistaken. He thinks that he is good enough to face off for the United States championship, and I'm going to let him put his money where his mouth is by facing BOTH the men he attacked last week. So therefore, I am also making a triple threat match between Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, and Zack Ryder. How's that for excitement?" He smiled and left the stage.

The tag match of the Usos versus Kofi Kingston and R-Truth was underway and that meant it was time for Dolph and I to shoot our first promo together.

I was stretching out my legs, bent over, getting ready for my match. He approached staring at me with a mischievous smile. I caught glimpse of him and immediately stopped my stretches.

"Take a picture, It'll last longer," I spewed.

"I'm just admiring the view…and wondering why somebody that looks like you wastes it on that scrawny Zack Ryder," He fired back smiling.

"Maybe scrawny Zack Ryder can please a woman like me in ways you could only dream of doing," I said smugly. His smile became devious.

"I'm sure I could do much better than him but there is really only one way to find out," he winked at me.

"As tempting as catching a plethora of STD's is, I'll pass," I said disgusted and walked away.

The promo wrapped up and Dolph and I started laughing. So far, we were having fun verbally dueling on camera. Hopefully, it would go over well with the fans and we could continue with this aspect of the storyline. We definitely could benefit from the extra camera time and we loved being able to work together.

I had to change gears quickly and pull it together, because my big title shot was up next. My heart began to beat really fast as I stood at the curtain. I was so jittery that I was having a hard time concentrating. Zack could sense my nervousness but let me be. After knowing me so many years, he knew that he often couldn't talk me down. My legs felt like jello but somehow I managed to get them moving as my music began to play. I burst out onto the stage and tried to act normal. I walking saucily down the ramp. I forwent the turnbuckle taunts because I wasn't sure I could keep my balance on my jello legs. The crowd was pumped up by the time my song winded down. Soon, Kelly Kelly'a music hit. Zack stayed next to me.

"Kelsey, you are going to rock this! Just relax," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks, I'm just nervous." He gave me a hug and exited the ring.

Kelly stood with her belt in the center of the ring, taunting me. The taunts zeroed my attention from nervousness to complete focus on the match. I wanted that title so bad. The bell rang and I immediately charged her, gaining the upper hand. I delivered a series of kicks to her rib cage before letting her drop to the ground. I ran to the corner and climbed to the top rope. I jumped and landed an elbow drop on her. We both stayed down for a few seconds. We raced to our feet and she got a few punches in on me. She got a cheap shot on me right in the eye. In my blinded state she got to the top rope and landed a hurricanrana. I hit the mat hard. She took this opportunity to taunt. I managed to stand and speared her as she turned back around. She slammed onto the hard mat. Like a predator, I continued my attack. I pinned her to the mat and used her hair to bang her head against it. I got up and delivered a few hard kicks to her ribcage. She laid there, motionless. This time I took time to taunt. I looked over to Zack. He was smiling proudly, He blew me a kiss. I winked at him, adrenaline was booming through my body. I turned my attention back to Kelly Kelly as I saw her rise. I ran at her and gave her Zack's signature, the rough ryder. She didn't move. I seized the opportunity to pin her. 1...2...3.

Just like that, I won my first diva's championship. My music began to play and the ref brought me the belt. I held it up proudly in one hand as the ref raised the other. Happiness was exploding from me. This was the must surreal event. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I could feel the warm tears welling up and falling down my face as I took to the top rope in celebration, showing off my new acquisition proudly. Once I dropped down onto the mat, I walked over to Zack and hugged him. He held me close.

"I am so proud of you, Kels," he whispered before kissing the top of my head, Not being able to speak, I only nodded and we made our triumphant exit, holding that belt up proudly in the air.

Dolph was waiting for me on the other side of the curtain. He was holding flowers, calla lilies, my favorites.

"Blondie! I am so proud of you!" He walked over to me and handed me the flowers. "Calla lilies are your favorite right?"

"Yeah, thanks Dolph." I gave him a giant hug. He looked down at me smiling. He removed one hand from my back and used it to wipe the tears from my face before returning the hand to my waist.

"So Ms. Divas Champion, are you excited for the match tonight?" He said referring to the triple threat match between himself, Zack, and Jack Swagger.

"Absolutely. It'll be interesting that's for sure. Are you and Zack going to play nice?"

"Doubt it." He said honestly. "But we should go get ready for the match."

"Okay, see you out there Dolph!"

Dolph was the first man out for the match. I watched as he walked out to the ring cockily. I couldn't help but smile watching him, he wasn't nearly as cocky as his wrestling persona. Zack and I were the second to go out for the match. I walked out next to Zack, proudly holding my new title belt. We did our Woo's and we continued to walk to the ring, arm and arm, playing up the crowd. We taunted in the ring and I gave Zack a good luck kiss that the audience ate up immediately. I walked to the ropes to exit the ring. Dolph was already standing near the ropes. He decided to sit on the second rope to let me through. I hesitated and looked at him skeptically, then went through anyways. He watched me bend over the ropes intensely with a devilish grin on his face. Zack saw this blatant inspection of my curves and shoved him. The ref had to intervene. Finally, Jack Swagger brought himself down to the ring, rather uneventfully.

The bell rang and both guys came straight for Zack, most definitely to get him back for the chair attack last week. They decided to double team him. After a four minutes, it was becoming clear that these guys were successful in wearing Zack out. Swagger went for the pin when Dolph wasn't looking. 1..2. Dolph broke up the pin. Things heated up amongst the two of them, giving Zack time to recover. Dolph tactically took control after laying Swagger out with a kick to the head. In typical Dolph fashion, he needed to show off. He taunted and then walked over to the ropes where I was watching. I got down to the mat and did some sit ups while smiling at me. This made the finally recovered Zack angry and as a result ended up charging Dolph. He nailed the rough ryder. 1...2...3. Somehow Zack snagged a win despite being the underdog.

I dove into the ring and deliberately stepped over Dolph to get to Zack to congratulate him on his win. I hugged him and gave him a (scripted and planned!) peck on the lips. It was a good night to be a Ryder. We celebrated as Swagger and Dolph headed up the ramp licking their wounds.

After we all made it back stage, the guys gave each other sportsmanlike handshakes and congratulated each other on a great match. Swagger and Zack both walked off, leaving Dolph and I alone.

"What a fun night!" I said excitedly.

"I have to admit that this is the most fun I have ever had on a storyline," he grinned and his dimples showed.

"Yeah me to, but all these matches and segments sure wore me out!"

"Lets head back to the hotel then."

"Sounds good." He put his arm around my shoulder and we began to walk to our rooms.

"Ride with me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely!"

**The Next Day**

It was a nice sunny day, a little chilly though. Dolph and I were driving to the next venue for the next house show. I was sitting in the passenger seat, my Divas Championship belt sitting across my lap.

"Are you going to carry that thing around with you everywhere?" He teased.

"Of course not! I can't take it with me in the shower and it would be weird to have it when I was going to the bathroom." He laughed.

"You are ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous? Try awesome AND a champion. You are simply jealous that you do not currently have a title," I teased back.

"Hey! I am working on it. Don't forget that I'm in the title picture for the U.S. Championship!"

"Yeah but you don't know if you'll be number one contender let alone win the belt!"

"Since when did you have such little faith in me, Blondie?"

"I'm the opposition! I'm _supposed _to want you to lose."

"I know, on TV you're not Kelsey…you're Mrs. Zack Ryder!" He shot me a cheeky smile. I hit him on the arm playfully.

"You know in reality I would love you to win the title and be successful. Either way, we are lucky to be getting so much air time. That's gotta be a good sign for our careers." I said cheerfully.

"That it is, especially since they gave us some good storylines. We are on our way up, Blondie!"

"Yeah, I have no complaints. I just wonder where the storyline goes from here."

"Are you sick of me already?"

"No, of course not. I just wonder where this leads. I think about that a lot. I don't know how long I have to be Mrs. Zack Ryder!"

"Well it shouldn't be too difficult! You two really are married!"

"Yeah, yeah. Not by choice! I wanted a divorce years ago."

"I know Kelsey. The angle probably last through Wrestlemania at least."

"You're probably right. That is completely doable." He laughed.

"You're such a trooper!"

My pocket began to vibrate. I wiggled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelsey! It's Stephanie McMahon."

"Oh, hi Stephanie."

"I was just calling to give you an update."

"Perfect. What's going on?"

"Well, in short, the fans are really responding to you and Dolph. You guys blew up twitter and the internet last night. The chemistry you guys have was really evident on screen, not to mention it was amusing to watch. We are 100% sure we want to continue having you guys work together."

"That is fantastic. I'm sure Dolph will be thrilled as well."

"He's next on my call list."

"Well I'm in the car with him right now. I could just pass the information along, unless you have something else to talk to him about."

"Actually, it would be great if you could fill him in."

"Will do."

"Thanks Kelsey, I'll be in touch." I hung up the phone.

"What did Stephanie want?" He questioned skeptically.

"They loved us!"

"They?" he laughed.

"The fans and creative at least. She said we get to continue our bits which means we get to work together still!" I said enthusiastically.

"That is great news! More excuses to hang out with my Blondie!" He joked.

"Like you needed an excuse!"

"You're right." We exchanged smiles. I was so happy just sitting in that car with Dolph. I can't imagine what life would be like without him. It's just icing on the cake that we get to work together too. My life these days just keeps getting better.

**Thank you for reading! A special thanks to those of you who have been reviewing and adding me to your alerts or favorites lists, I really appreciate it.**

**Keep reading, reviewing, and adding me to your alerts! =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone related to the WWE**

**The next week on Raw**

About half way through the night it was time for Dolph and I's next scene.

I was just finishing a conversation with Natalya back stage while getting a drink at catering.

"Bye Kelsey, I will see you later!" she said walking away. I turned around only to find my self face to face with Dolph.

"I guess a congratulations is in order," he said gesturing to the title on my shoulder.

"Damn right, I am the Divas Champion." I said boldly with a smile.

"I have to say it looks mighty good on you."

"Finally, something we agree on."

"I do know of something that would look even better on you," he said flirtatiously.

"And what is that?" His face broke out into a huge grin.

"Me." He winked.

"You are such a perv!" I scoffed, throwing my drink at his face before storming off.

Cut. I returned to Dolph laughing. He was wiping off his face. The camera man and the crew began to disband.

"You look so refreshed!" I joked.

"Did you have to put ice cubes in it? You knew you were going to be throwing it in my face!"

"Yep, I wanted it to be realistic," I said giggling.

"You are lucky I owe you like a million favors!"

"Or what?"

"Or I would get you back, Blondie!"

"Pfft I doubt it. Especially because you don't have the time. You better go get ready for your match pretty boy!" I teased.

"Haha very funny." He looked at the clock. "Oh shit, I do need to get ready."

"Told you!" I yelled as he ran off.

Tonight saw Dolph facing off against Santino Marella. Zack however, was up against Jack Swagger one-on-one. This match was supposed to be Zack's shot to prove he has what it takes to be a contender for the United States Championship.

We burst from the curtain enthusiastically in our purple outfits. The crowd cheered wildly, it was such a great feeling to get such support from the fans. For some reason, our careers had reached new heights as an on-screen couple. The fans loved us. We made our way down the ramp. Woo! Woo! Woo! We sauntered down to the ring, I was having fun showing off my new title. Our little celebration ended when Jack Swagger's music started. I exited the ring and decided to join King and Cole at the announcers table.

"Look Cole, we are being joined by the new Divas Champion, Kelsey Ryder!" King said excitedly.

"Oh great, you get way too excited by the divas," Cole fired off rudely.

"What Cole? I love puppies! But let's give our Diva's champion a little more respect."

"Thanks King, I'm glad to be here," I said cheerily.

"So how does it feel to be the new champ, Kelsey?"

"Well, Jerry, surreal. That's the only word I can think of to describe it. I really haven't been with the WWE very long so it was a surprise to get such a privilege so early in my career."

"How does your loser husband Zack Ryder feel about your success," Cole asked.

"My wonderful husband is very happy for me and is supportive of what I do. You just watch Cole, he will win that United States Championship." He rolled his eyes.

"So the Ryder's are aiming to be the new golden couple here in the WWE?" King asked.

"As my husband would say Woo Woo Woo, You know it!" I said laughing. "We are young, talented, and on the rise. You better believe that we will be reigning champions together very soon."

"Well we'll just see about that, your husband is getting destroyed in the ring."

"He will take back this match. You just watch, dick!" I spat. It was perfect timing as Zack managed to counter Swaggers submission. He kicked him in the gut. Zack seized his opportunity to land the rough ryder. 1...2...3. "Yes! You see Cole, he is more than capable and deserving of being a champion again. It was nice talking to you King." I shook his hand and slid into the ring.

Zack gave me a giant hug. Woo! Woo! Woo! The crowd was ecstatic. We began making our exit. We were most of the way up the ramp when we turned to face the ring to watch Jack Swagger's angry face. Out of no where, Zack went flying to the ground. I turned to face Dolph Ziggler, a chair in hand, slowly walking backward up the ramp, he smiled and turned around. I set my title down by Zack and marched after to him. I caught up, yanked his shoulder to make him face me, and slapped him in the face. He just stared a me with that devilish grin of his and a hand covering his slapped cheek. I kicked him in the walnuts. With Dolph writhing on the ramp, I turned and tended to Zack. I helped him up and walked him backstage. Once again, the crowd ate it up.

Back at the hotel, I finished settling in and found myself a little restless. I grabbed my purse and my room key and headed to the lobby before making my way up to Dolph's room. I knocked.

"Hey Blondie," he said meekly. He was holding ice to his family jewels.

"Hey Dolph, sorry about your nards." I said stifling a laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"I know, but to be fair, you didn't fake the move right. Your legs weren't in the right place. I didn't mean to hurt 'em!"

"I know but damn, maybe you missed your calling as a football kicker." I smiled.

"I guess so. I still do feel pretty bad so I brought you a present." I reached into my purse and pulled out a package. I handed it too him. He unwrapped it and laughed.

"A Kelsey Ryder action figure! You got your own figurines! Congrats. It looks just like you, ya know if you were reeeeealllly small."

"Thank you, they literally just came out. So naturally, I bought like six of them. I figured if anybody I wasn't related to wanted one, it would be you."

"I'm so glad I have one! I didn't know yours was coming out so soon. I did buy a lot of my own when mine came out. But I will treasure this forever! I will put it next to my Dolph Ziggler's when I go home next." He cut it out of the package and sat it on the nightstand. I smiled at him.

"Just make sure they treat her like a lady!" We both burst with laughter. "Oh, and I did bring you another gift…." I reached in my bag again, "tequila!" A huge smile crossed his face. "I figured you could use a little pain reliever for your nether regions They had a rough night."

"You are just so thoughtful!" he said laughing as I started pouring the shots.

"Cheers!" We each tossed back a few shots.

"So Blondie, before I forget, I booked our hotel and flights for my cousin's wedding."

"Oh yeah! That is going to be so fun! Where are we going again?" I poured more shots.

"California, so we also get to work on our tans!" We knocked back shots.

"Perfect, I'm getting sick of spray tanning."

"Yeah, it gets old fast, but its much better for my skin."

"God, you are such a chick sometimes." We threw back another shot.

"Hey! I am not! I'm just well maintained."

"Oh okay, whatever you say, Pretty boy!"

"Jeeze, now I know you have been spending wayyy to much time with Zack. He is the only one that insists on calling me pretty boy, like it's an insult to look this awesome." He said jokingly.

"Pfft, I don't spend extra time with him, just work related events!" I argued. We took more shots.

"You lie! You have been on his True Long Island Story youtube show like every week for like a month. That isn't in your mandatory job description!"

"He thought it would be a good idea since it would help show us as a couple. I'm supposed to be his wife on tv so it makes sense that I would be a part of his show online. The fans seem to like it too. It's good for our brands as wrestlers."

"You know he came up with that as an excuse to spend time with you outside of work."

"It sounded more like business to me," I said with a shrug.

"Oh bullshit. Why do you think he hates me being around you? He wants you to himself, he sees me as a threat."

"Well what's the problem with me hanging out with him and getting along? We have been married for six years, I have known him for ten. It's nice not to be fighting."

"But shouldn't you duke it out? I mean there has to be unresolved issues there, I mean god Kelsey, he waited until you went to sleep and left. All he left was a note. How can you just get along with someone after that?" I had to admit he made a lot of good points there.

"I know. I just…I don't want to fight. It's easier to get along for the show as long as we are working together. Once I don't have to work side by side with him, I would be more willing to bring that shit up. I mean the reason I came to the WWE the night I got discovered was because I came to ask him for a divorce. I had the papers and everything, all it needed were our signatures and a witness. I was so ready for that part of my life to be over. I never thought that we would ever get along again let alone almost be friends."

"I know and I'm sorry, Kelsey. I can't judge or tell you what to do, I'm not in your shoes. I really didn't mean for that to come off like I'm mad or lecturing you." He sighed. "You are just really important to me and I don't want you to get hurt again. I just want to protect you from all of that. To protect you from him."

"I know Dolph. I understand completely. I'm glad I have you looking out for me." I gave him a giant hug. "Now stop being a wuss and do more shots!"

"Challenge accepted! I refuse to be called a wuss by a woman!" I smiled at him deviously.

"But I'm one hell of a woman!" I said with a wink.

"That you are Blondie. One of a kind." We slammed more shots. Our heads were definitely getting fuzzy. We goofed around for awhile. Then I got an awesome idea.

"I know what we should do!"

"What?"

"Let's go swimming!" I said excitedly. He looked less than thrilled by the idea.

"I don't have a swim suit with me."

"I don't either, lets go." I jumped up and walked towards the door. He hesitantly followed me. He knew that I got into trouble on my own.

We walked stealthily down the hallway and downstairs to the lobby. We were pretty intoxicated at that point and were walking pretty wobbly. We finally found the door to the pool.

"Dammit! It's locked!" I pouted. Dolph looked a little relieved.

"That's okay Kels, we can just go back upstairs." He put an arm around me stabilizing both of us simultaneously as we walked. As we passed through the lobby, a group of girls were eying up Dolph.

"Hey hot stuff, wanna party?" A tall brunette cooed flirtingly.

"No thanks."

"Aww come on!" Her friend called out.

"I've got all I need tonight right here!" He said pointing to me. "Goodnight ladies." I laughed and waved. We continued to journey to his room. The event in the lobby kind of stuck in my mind.

"Why don't you have a girl friend Dolph?" I asked drunkenly.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" He fired back with a smile.

"I have a husband, an ex-fiancé, and you for a best friend, I think that's all I can handle for right now," I said laughing.

"Touché Blondie, touché."

"So what's your excuse?" I said pressingly.

"I don't have one. Plus, you're all the girl I need!" He winked.

The rest of the night was a blur.

**Thank you for reading! A special thanks to those of you who have been reviewing and adding me to your alerts or favorites lists, I really appreciate it.**

**Keep reading, reviewing, and adding me to your alerts! =]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone related to the WWE.**

**The Next Morning**

I groggily woke up with a tan, muscular arm around my waist. I looked around, just as I'd thought, I slept at Dolph's again. I stayed in my warm, comfortable cocoon for a minute. I thought I felt him stir. Instead of his usual stretch, he instead tickled the hell out of me.

"Hey! It is too early for shenanigans!" I said trying to resist breaking into giggles.

"It's never to early!" He continued his barrage of tickles. I squealed with laughter, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Okay! Okay! I give up!"

"Yesss!" He said victoriously. He stopped the attack and instead pulled me in close for a snuggle. I couldn't help but smile.

He let go, slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom. An idea popped into my head. I got up and grabbed the opened bag of cheetos on the floor. I grabbed a handful and waited crouched. When the door opened, I began to pelt him with cheetos.

"Hey!" he yelled.

He tried to block the barrage of orange. He turned and tried to find some ammunition in the bathroom. He emerged with a can of shaving cream. He slowly approached and began squirting into his hand and throwing it at me. I launched another cheeto, this one hit him in the eye.

"That's it, Blondie! You're going down!" he threatened.

"Never!" I shouted back laughing.

I darted further away from him. He quickly followed, still using his shaving cream. This went on a few minutes with us chasing each other around. I reached in for another handful, my hand hit the bottom of the bag. I was out of ammo. I tossed the bag and ran into the bathroom. There wasn't any good throw able ammo left. I thought shampoo would suffice. I darted out into the room, squirting shampoo. The room was quickly a big mess. The shaving cream only went so far and he ran out. Luckily, he ran out while in front of the bathroom and was able to slip inside. He emerged with toothpaste in one hand, mouth wash in the other. The fight continued until I accidentally backed myself into a corner. I wasn't going down without a fight. I continued to fire the shampoo. He kept inching closer and closer to me and we were essentially pouring stuff on one another, our bodies nearly touching.

"Truce?" I pleaded.

"Truce." We both smiled and tried to catch our breath. Our bodies were covered with green mouth wash, blue toothpaste, cheetos, and shaving cream. My white t-shirt was basically see through besides the stains, my red bra was suddenly VERY visible.

"Wow, we look hotter than usual!" I said sarcastically.

"Obviously, I look the hottest despite the bra you are showing off." He stated smugly.

"You cocky bastard. My bra makes me so much hotter than you!"

"Agree to disagree!…Take your clothes off." I looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"Take off your clothes…"

"Why?"

"Just take your clothes off, Kelsey."

"Dolph!"

"To soak them! Get your mind out of the gutter woman! The mouth wash might stain that shirt." I laughed a little embarrassed at my assumption.

"Well what am I supposed to wear back to my room? I'm not going back in my bra and underwear!"

"Just wear one of my shirts, its long enough to cover everything." I glanced over at the clock. It was still pretty early. I could probably make it to my room without seeing anybody. I sighed and relented.

"Okay, toss me a shirt." He threw me one and I went into the bathroom. I emerged in his 'I am Perfection' T-shirt. It was just long enough to cover my butt.

"Looking good Blondie!" He joked.

"I agree, it suits me, it really brings out the bed head hairstyle I am currently rocking happens to reek like mouth wash."

"Excuse you! It is minty fresh! You smell delightfully clean…besides your orange fingers," he said with a loveable smile.

"Oh fine, I better hurry so nobody sees me like this!" I gathered my bag and shoes and slipped into the hallway.

The hallway was empty. I quickly made a beeline for the elevator in my small back t-shirt/mini dress and heels. Of course I had to wear heels on this day. I would have just forgone shoes all together but I just didn't want to go barefoot in these dirty hotel hallways. The elevator opened, nobody was in the elevator, I sighed a breath of relief as I hit the button to go down to my floor. I thought I was home free. The elevator dinged and opened on my floor. A crowd of six people stood outside of it. All of them WWE divas or superstars. I was mortified.

"Looks like you had a long night Kelsey!" The Miz said chuckling. I felt my cheeks redden.

"I bet girls you sleep with can't say that!" I fired back. He gave me a smug grin as he passed me and got onto the elevator with Curt Hawkins, R-Truth, and Alex Riley. They were all trying to stifle giggles.

"I'm sure we'll find out just how long her night was….depending on how tired Ziggler is at the house show tonight," Curt Hawkins said bitterly. Obviously this was going to get back to Zack with Curt and him being close friends and all. I kept my mouth shut.

Luckily, in the crowd, there was Beth and Natalya getting an uncharacteristically early start for the day. They too were trying to stifle laughter. I heard the boys elevator close leaving just us girls in the hallway.

"Sooo…care to explain this one, Newbie?" Beth said letting out a chuckle.

"Well…I went over to Dolph's room last night and had to much to drink. It was getting late so I just slept over there."

"Well that part makes sense. I think we are more interested to know why you are only wearing a t-shirt as a dress," Natalya jumped in.

"Oh that! Well, we got into a little war this morning."

"A what?" they said simultaneously.

"I wanted to get back at Dolph for tickling me so when he came out of the bathroom, I decided to throw cheetos at him. So he threw shaving cream at me. We ran out of cheetos and shaving cream. So then I threw shampoo, he threw mouth wash and toothpaste. And well, yeah my clothes were covered in crap. So he offered to soak them so it would stain…" They both cracked up.

"You guys do the weirdest things together, which is why you guys are perfect for each other," Natalya said eagerly. She was pretty set on trying to convince me to take my relationship with Dolph to another level.

"We are just friends!" I insisted.

"Whatever you say! But seriously, how the hell did you think a t-shirt dress and heels would be sufficient enough to make it to your room?" Beth asked.

"Well….I forgot how early some people get up!"

"Who's idea was it for you to do this?" Natalya questioned with a smile.

"Well, Dolph's. He convinced me I would be fine!" I said embarrassed.

"Well he is smart. He got you to prance around the hotel in nothing but heels and a Dolph Ziggler tee! Talk about advertising!" Beth said admiringly. We all began to laugh.

"I'd say it's marking his territory! Natalya chimed. I shot her a look.

"I'm more concerned that now everybody is going to think I'm banging Dolph!"

"Sorry to break it to you Kelsey, but a lot of the locker room already thought you were," Natalya said solemnly.

"Seriously? Oh my god!" I was even more embarrassed.

"Yeah, but you should probably get to your room. People are staring at you."

"You are absolutely right! See you girls later." I quickly scampered to my room.

The day had barely started but I already knew it was going to be a trying day. I couldn't believe I let Dolph talk me into going out like that. I jumped into the shower to get rid of all the ammunition out of my hair. I got dressed and primped myself for the day, doing my hair and makeup. I left my room and passed some WWE superstars. They stared and talked in hushed tones as I walked by. I became irritated.

I got on the elevator and made my way to Dolph's room. I barged in ready to vent on him. I didn't see him. I was about to turn and leave when I realized the shower was on. I took a deep breath and threw open the bathroom door and stepped in, slamming the door behind me.

"You are a jerk face!" I scolded.

"Kelsey!" Dolph said startled. He poked his head out from behind the shower curtain. "I'm kinda in the middle of something!" He said as he disappeared behind the curtain again.

"I realize that, but I am pissed off. You promised me that I would be fine going out like that. I was NOT fine! I ran into people we work with when I was getting off the elevator. AND since I was wearing your stupid shirt and they now think we are banging!" I could hear him laughing. "It is not funny!"

"It is a little funny!" He argued. Suddenly, I heard his room door open.

"Dolph?" the voice called.

"Oh shit, that's Swagger!" Dolph whispered to me. " I'm in the shower!" he called out to Jack.

"Well what am I supposed to do! Being in here with you showering is weird and will only raise more questions!" I whispered back.

" I'm coming in. I just need to talk to you for a minute." This wasn't unusual behavior for the men here in the WWE to do. But today it was rather inconvenient.

"Uh okay…." He called back. He looked at me. "Hide!"

I frantically looked around, there was no where to hide…except the shower…of course. I heard the door start to open. I jumped into the shower. Dolph stifled a laugh. Jack came into the bathroom and they began to chat about something. I couldn't concentrate because out of the corner of my eye I could see the water washing over Dolph's tan and muscular backside. I blushed, a little embarrassed that I was discretely checking out the view. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack left. Dolph turned off the water and grabbed a towel to cover himself. We both burst into laughter. Somehow we kept getting ourselves into ridiculous situations. My entire outfit was soaked.

"I may need to borrow more clothes…this time a shirt AND bottoms of some sort, sir!" He nodded, tossing me a towel and went to grab more clothes. He came back with a 'It's Not Showing off, It You Back It Up' Shirt and a pair of shorts. I put them on. "Much better!" He had gotten dressed as well.

"I will walk you to your room so you can change, then wanna get some breakfast?"

"Absolutely!" We were on our way to my room when of course, more WWE wrestlers were along the way.

"Nice Ziggler…nice," Alex Riley said admiringly.

"Dude, grow up. We are friends," Dolph fired back.

"Whatever you say, man. I wish I had more friends like that." I flipped him off and began to walk away. "Damn, you are a feisty one. I'm sure Zack likes having a wife like you!"

I snapped, I turned to him and slapped him across the face. Alex smiled.

"So you gotta tell me, do they have a schedule to share you? Or do you decide who you jump into bed with by yourself?" He said viciously.

This time, Dolph threw a punch. It connected hard with his face. Almost immediately Alex's nose began to bleed.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again. She is not some whore. Her and I have never slept together and she isn't sleeping with Zack either. You damn well need to treat her with some fucking respect. If I hear you speak to her or about her in that manner ever again, I will do a lot worse than give you a bloody nose." I stood there stunned. He put his arm around me and led me to my room. What a day…and I hadn't even had breakfast.

"Thanks for what you did back there, Dolph."

"You don't need to thank me, I wasn't about to let anybody talk to you like that. You definitely didn't deserve it. I will never let anybody treat you badly, you're my Blondie!" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You are always looking out for me." He pulled me close, giving me a big hug.

"Likewise, Kelsey," he said quietly, almost whispering in my ear.

**Thank you for reading! A special thanks to those of you who have been reviewing and adding me to your alerts or favorites lists, I really appreciate it.**

**Keep reading, reviewing, and adding me to your alerts! =]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**The Next Night**

I plopped down on my bed, tired following a house show. I was ready for a nice relaxing night in. Like clockwork, my phone began to ring. Natalya.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelsey! What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm just going to have a night in by myself I think."

"Wrong answer! The correct answer is that you are coming out tonight!"

"Oh I don't know, Natalya. I'm kinda tired."

"You haven't come out with us in forever! Please, please, please come out with us!" She pleaded. I sighed.

"Fine, I will come out for a drink or two," I conceded.

"Perfect! Meet us in the lobby in 15 minutes?"

"Okay, see you in 15." I hung up the phone. I ran over to my suitcase to try and find something to wear. I pulled out a tight red dress I'd just bought. I slipped it on. It was a little short, barely reaching mid thigh. It would have to do. I grabbed a pair of black heeled boots that cut just under my knee. I quickly zipped them up and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked good. I quickly gave myself smoky eyes and a layer of lip gloss before hurrying out the door. I was only moderately late as I reached the lobby.

"Sorry I'm late ladies!"

"We figured you would be!" Beth teased.

"The cab is here!" Natalya said excitedly. We followed her outside and loaded into the cab. We chatted energetically on the ride over. The cab stopped in front of a busy club. We got out and headed straight for the door, bypassing the line. The bouncer let us in.

The club was packed. We grabbed a table and I went over to the bar to make our drink order. The girls order cosmos, I ordered a tequila sunrise. We excitedly began sipping on our drinks and chatting.

"There are so many people here!" Natalya squealed.

"That's how we know we are going to have fun!" I said excitedly. "Is Tyson coming out tonight?"

"I think so, him and some of the guys might come out."

"Well that should be interesting. It already looks like some of the guys are already here," Beth said gesturing to a group closer to the door.

"So It's going to turn into a WWE party in here," I said laughing.

"Basically! I don't know why we are surprised, once the word gets out that people are going out somewhere, everybody shows up who wants to party," Natalya said laughing.

"Well, I don't know about you but I want to get this body on the dance floor!" I said slamming the rest of my strong drink.

"I'm so there!" Beth said excitedly.

"I just got a text from Tyson, he's on his way! I think I'm going to wait until he's here to join you."

"Suit yourself!" I said cheerily. Beth and I slid off of our chairs and rushed to the dance floor.

We weaved through some people and found a pocket of space to dance in. The beats were fast and the dance floor was full of energy. We were having so much fan dancing. Some guys approached us and light heartedly dancing along with us surprisingly respectively. A few songs passed and I was thirsty.

"I'm going to grab another drink!" I yelled over the music to Beth.

"Okay, I'm going to stay here with these hotties!" She yelled back.

I waded my way back through the crowd and made my way over to the bar. I sat down at an empty stool. The bartender came over and began to pour me three shots of tequila.

"I didn't order these," I told him.

"I know, these are from the gentleman over there." He gestured to his left. I looked over and saw Dolph. He was smiling. He got off of his chair and approached me.

"Thanks for the shots, stranger."

"You're quite welcome, Blondie." He signaled the bartender to pour him his own round of shots. We took our shots.

"So what brought you here?" I asked.

"Well Tyson invited me, he said everybody would be here. I thought it would be fun to go out."

"And you knew I'd be here with Natalya!" I said calling him out. He smiled embarrassed.

"Well…yeah. I missed you!"

"I just saw you yesterday!" I teased.

"I know, but I was so bored today without you. Plus, I wanted to keep an eye on you. You know how you get when you drink!"

"Yeah, I get even more awesome!" I joked.

"You get into trouble!" He countered.

"Oh fine. Wanna catch a cab home together later?"

"Sounds good. Blondie. Then I can make sure you make it safely!" Jack Swagger approached to talk to Dolph. I excused myself, grabbed another tequila sunrise, and went back to the table where Natalya, Tyson, and a few others were talking.

"What have I missed?" I asked Natalya.

"Not much, oddly enough the boys are currently arguing about who is the better dancer!" She said laughing. "It is the most ridiculous conversation."

"Yeah I bet, especially because it could be a lot more easily decided by getting on the dance floor!"

"Well, they are all bad dancers. I think they are afraid to prove it."

"Hey!" Tyson argued, "you love when we go out dancing!"

"Just because I have fun, doesn't mean you are a good dancer honey. Luckily, I love you anyways." She said sweetly. He gave her a kiss. I just laughed.

"You guys are just so cute together. I hope I get to have a relationship like yours someday," I told them honestly. The alcohol slowly making itself known to my body.

"You will honey, you will," She said reassuringly.

"Natalya baby, we should go dance," Tyson said sweetly.

"Okay, lets go!" She slid out of her seat and they went over to the dance floor.

I scanned the room, just people watching. Soon, my drink was empty. I headed back over to the bar, a little unsteady. I ordered another drink. A familiar spiky haired guy entered my peripheral vision. I grabbed my drink and walked over to him.

"Why hello husband," I said cheerily and a little drunkenly.

"Hey Kelsey. You look amazing…just wow," he said blushing a little.

"Thank you! I thought I'd bust out my new dress tonight."

"Well it sure is working out for ya. How long have you been here?"

"Probably like two hours or something. I'm not going to lie, I have no idea what time it currently is." He laughed.

"Where's your pretty boy? Usually you two are attached at the hip."

"Oh Dolph is here. He's talking with Jack and a few of the guys. And be nice to him! You don't need to be all jealous that he spends so much time with all of this," I said jokingly gesturing my body.

"It's hard not to be."

"Lets not talk about this and ruin our night…" I said pleadingly.

"Okay, yeah, you are right….would you wanna go dance?" he said hopefully.

"Uh…okay. Lets go." I downed the drink in my hand, He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, leading me to the dance floor.

My head was getting quite fuzzy but I was riding a wave of energy. I let the pulsing music drive me. The music was fast and fun. Zack was always a great dancer, he had a natural rhythm about him. We started out dancing together, yet apart. But as the liquor sunk in, we got a little less awkward with one another. The gap between us got smaller. Natalya looked over and mouthed 'Oh My God!'. I just laughed and shrugged. I turned away from Zack and he put his hands on my hips. As the song progressed, he pulled me close to him. My body lining up against his, as we gyrated to the beat. I turned around and we found ourselves dancing close, our faces a mere inches apart. His eyes looked into mine deeply and intensely. It was broken when I saw a finger tap on Zack's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" I looked over to see Dolph.

"Dolph!" I stepped away from Zack and jumped into Dolph's strong arms.

"Does that mean I get a dance?" He had a huge smile on his face.

"It sure as hell does!" I saw Dolph and Zack exchange heated expressions.

"You guys have fun, I'm going over to the bar," Zack said sounding defeated.

"Okay, Bye Zack!"

Dolph set me down slowly, I wobbled a little. He steadied me and then we began to dance. I could tell that Dolph had drank quite a bit tonight because he showed little discretion. Our dancing became quite sexualized quite quickly. We danced face to face, my hands exploring his muscular chest and abs. We danced like this for awhile before I turned away from him. He pulled me close, our sweaty bodies, gliding along each other. I threw an arm around his neck for stability and slowly shimmied my body as far down as I could before slowly bringing my body back up, my butt grinding along his body. I turned my head to see the expression on his face. His attention was completely fixed on me. He had the naughtiest grin on his face. I lowered my arm and put his hands on my hips again. He lowered his mouth to my right ear.

"God your amazing," his whisper sent a shiver down my spine. I just smiled. The song ended and a slow song took it's place.

"Want to go get another drink?" I asked. He nodded and we ordered a few shots. We downed them. I went to step away from the bar and I nearly lost my footing. Dolph caught me before I hit the ground.

"Maybe, we should call that cab now," he smirked holding me still.

"Mayyyybe!" I said laughing. He called a cab and we made our way out of the club with his arm around me and my arm around his waist. The cab ride seemed like two minutes long. He helped me out of the cab at the hotel.

"I think I will walk you to your room Blondie."

"No! I can do it ALL by myself!" I protested.

"No..no you can't," he said shaking his head. "If I let go of you, you will fall down."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"Just let go and I will prove it to you!" I said defiantly.

"I am not going to just let you fall."

"But I won't fall. Duh! That is the point." He sighed. He knew I wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine! On the count of three. 1...2...3!" He let go of me. I stood on my own fine.

"SEE! I told you!" I took a step and fell onto my knees.

"SEE I told YOU!" He said laughing and extending my hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me back up.

"Okay, fine. You can walk me if you really insist!"

"You are a stubborn woman, you know that!"

"Yep. Now on to my room good sir!" I pointed in the direction of the elevator. He laughed as we headed to the elevator. We made it to my room pretty uneventfully.

"I had soooo much fun tonight Dolph!"

"I did to Blondie. You are quite a dancer."

"You aren't so bad yourself!"

"Well we should do that again sometime soon then."

"I would absolutely be game," I said smiling.

"I-I should be going now." He said kind of nervously.

"Okay," I said sadly. He stood up and I walked him to the door of my room.

"Good night."

"Good night."

"One more thing…" he said turning back to me.

"Yeah?"

He stepped towards me and lowered his head. His big hands cupped my face and his lips crashed into mine. I instinctively leaned in, kissing back. He moved one hand to my lower back, pulling me close. His tongue entered my mouth. My hands roamed his back. He pulled away slowly, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Goodnight Kelsey," he said softly and walked away. I closed my door.

My mind was literally blown. I was sure the tequila in our systems played a large role in what transpired tonight, the dancing, the flirting, the kissing. I couldn't be completely sure though. Even though people always made comments on us being perfect for each other, I never saw us as a possibility. My head was still fuzzy and my thoughts were jumbled. I just couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened tonight…it was probably nothing. I felt myself drift off to sleep.

**Thanks to everybody who has been reading! I really appreciate it :] Review if you feel like letting me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**The next morning**

I woke up with a dull throbbing ache in my head. I sat up and reached for the Tylenol on my nightstand. I threw the pills in my mouth and swallowed them. I laid back down. I wish I hadn't drank so much. I called down to room service to get breakfast and coffee sent up. I didn't want to move out of my bed…I didn't want to see people.

I didn't want them to ask me questions about last night. They were questions I didn't have the answer to. I knew some people would be curious about me and Zack and I knew many would want to ask about me and Dolph. With so many rumors regarding myself and both guys around, last night sure didn't help me out any. I wasn't scheduled to appear at the house show tonight, so I knew I could hermit all day and not have to emerge. I knew I was home free from Zack. He told me he was using his couple days off to go home. Dolph on the other hand, was sticking around. It was him I wanted to see and yet avoid at the same time.

I heard a knock on the door. I thought it might be room service. I peered through the peephole. It wasn't, it was Dolph. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to open the door. He looked a little sad standing at my door. After another two rounds of knocking, he gave up and walked away. I felt horrible but I didn't know what he was going to say to me or what I would say to him for that matter.

Ten minutes later, my breakfast arrived. I slammed down my breakfast and coffee pretty quickly. Nothing cured my hangovers like eating something. I began to feel better physically but I still needed to clear my head. I decided I'd work out. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and quickly scampered down the hallway. I decided to forgo the elevator and opted for the stairs. I went down the three flights of stairs to the gym. I turned on my ipod and got to work. I ignored all the people in the gym already. After a two hour workout, I was exhausted. I went back up the stairs and into my room to shower. I promptly got dressed and made up for the day. I plopped back down on my bed and began to watch TV.

I must have drifted off because I was startled awake by my phone vibrating. It was a text message.

"_Blondie, dinner together tonight?"_ Shit. I couldn't avoid him forever. I sighed.

_ "Sure, what time?" _I sent him nervously.

_ "How about I meet you at the restaurant in the hotel in 20?"_

It seemed way to early for dinner despite my stomach's obvious opposition, as it was growling. I looked over at the clock. It was 6:04. Somehow I'd managed to sleep all afternoon.

_ "Sounds good see you then."_

I went to the bathroom to fix my bed head and touch up my makeup. I was nervous about seeing Dolph. I threw on my zebra patterned heels and walked down to the restaurant. Dolph was already seated at a table when I arrived.

"Hey Dolph." I said nervously.

"Hey Blondie," He said smiling. "How are you feeling today?"

"Now I feel fine. This morning was a completely different story!"

"I bet, we both had our fair share of tequila last night! I tried to come by and get you to come to breakfast but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I must have been out cold still. I was very tired…" I lied.

"Yeah, I bet. I just know how you feel so much better once you have food in you the next morning."

"You know me so well," I said with a smile.

We placed our orders and tried to talk normally. It felt forced, the cloud of last nights events hung heavy over us. I could feel it and I think he could to. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't want this to ruin us. I wasn't sure if this is something that could disappear if we pretended long enough that it didn't happen. On the other hand I was afraid to find out what really happened there. If we talk about it we might find that we aren't on the same page. I wasn't sure what answer I was looking for from him, I wasn't sure what answers I had to give him were. But for now, I was going to pretend that a whole lot of tequila was solely responsible.

"So are you excited to have the night off?" he asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm so tired. It will be nice to give my body a load off."

"You didn't decide to go home?"

"No, I just didn't want to go back. It would be nice to see my family and all, but being on the road has kind of started to feel like home. Zack went home though. He had a very early flight. He insisted he max out the time he could spend there."

"Speak of the devil, what was with you guys last night?" he said curiously.

"What do you mean?" I said coyly.

"You were getting along a little more than usual. That guy was all hands on that dance floor."

"Like you are one to talk Mr. Ziggler!" I scolded. He looked like he was about to say something but held back.

"Speaking of last night Kelsey-"

"Who had the ceasar salad?" The waitress interrupted. I exhaled the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"That's mine!" She put the food down on the table and went to fetch refills for our drinks. Suddenly, I wish I'd gotten something alcoholic. We just sat there silent and eating for a few minutes.

"Like I was saying before….last night wa-" My phone began to ring. It was a strange number.

"Excuse me, I've gotta take this." I got up and walked away from the table. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm trying to reach Kelsey Ryder, is she there?" A woman said calmly.

"uh yep, this is Kelsey."

"This is Rebecca Miller from the Long Island Medical center. I'm calling because a patient in our emergency room has you down as an emergency contact."

"Who?" I said as my heart was beating a million times a minute.

"We have your husband, Zack Ryder here." I immediately got knots in my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"You have Zack!" tears were falling from my eyes.

"Yes."

"How bad is it?" I got out between sobs.

"He is currently being examined, but he was unconscious when he was admitted."

"What happened?"

"Car accident. Another car crashed into him."

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'm currently in North Carolina, but I'm coming." I hung up the phone and rushed back to the table to grab my purse.

"I-I have to go." I told Dolph firmly. He saw my tear streaked face.

"You were crying. What happened Kelsey?" He said seriously. I took a deep breath.

"I got a call from a hospital in Long Island. Zack is in the ER unconscious…I'm his emergency contact. I have to go see him. I need to pack and get a flight out there."

"Oh my god." He stood up from the table. "You know what, I'll come with you." I shook my head.

"No Dolph. You have to work the house show tomorrow. Besides, this is something I should probably do alone. Zack needs me…and hates you. Sorry about dinner."

"It's okay, I completely understand. Well I hope he's alright…" He gave me a big hug. I kissed his cheek before storming upstairs to my room. Within 25 minutes, I was in a cab to the airport.

My cab pulled up at the hospital. I quickly threw some money at the cab driver and snatched my luggage. I practically ran to the nurses station in the ER.

"Hi, I'm looking for Zack Ryder!" I said hurried to the nurse.

"Okay, what relation are you to him?" she asked politely.

"I'm his wife Kelsey Ryder. Is he okay?" My heart was beating incredibly fast. She was typing into a computer.

"The doctor is really who you should talk to about that. All I can tell you is that he is in room 213."

She pointed me in the correct direction down a corridor. I rushed off to find his room. I found it rather quickly. I stood outside the door for a minute. I took a few deep breaths. Finally, I stepped inside. I saw Zack laying in the bed, motionless with the exception of his chest rising and falling. He had several Iv's coming from his hands and his head was bandaged up. His lip was swollen. I set my things down and sat down at the chair by his bed. I held his hand and just looked at him. It was hard to see him like this.

Just then, a doctor entered.

"Are you Zack's wife?"

"Yeah, is he going to be okay?" I asked earnestly.

"We expect him to make a full recovery. He sustained relatively mild injuries although he hasn't regained consciousness since arriving here. He has bruised ribs, a concussion, and a small bleed in one of his kidneys. The ribs and concussion should be fine. The bleed will only be a problem if it doesn't stop on his own. They often do, but if not, we may need to operate."

"But he hasn't woken up? When is he going to wake up?" I said a little frightened.

"He could wake up at any minute. I really wouldn't worry about it Mrs. Ryder. He has been through a trauma, give him some time." I nodded and shook his hand.

"Thanks Doctor." He nodded and left the room.

I sat back down in the chair. For the most part, I was relieved. He was expected to be okay but on the other hand, he still hadn't woken up. I held his hand again. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"You have to be okay Zack. You need to wake up," I whispered to him. I just sat holding his hand for awhile. My phone began to vibrate. I answered without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelsey," the voice was a dead give away to the caller. It was Zack's Dad.

"Hi."

"We just got a call from the hospital. Are you with Zack?"

"Yeah, I'm with Zack. I just spoke to his doctors. Where are you guys?"

"We are vacationing in Hawaii. We are terrified. How is he? Should we hurry back?"

"They expect him to make a full recovery. You guys should just stay and enjoy your vacation. I can just text you updates. You guys deserve your vacation." I heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure? We could be on the first flight out."

"No, stay in Hawaii. I have it all handled here, don't you worry."

"Okay. He is so lucky to have you back in his life Kelsey. He's been so happy since you joined the WWE."

"Uh…yeah. We have been having a lot of fun together. It really has been nice."

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, I will let you get back to Zack. Talk to you later Kelsey."

"Bye!" I hung up.

I was a little confused. Last time I talked to them, they were mad at me for not going after Zack when he left. Now they act as if the last four years never happened. But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was Zack being okay.

**Thanks to everybody who has been reading! I really appreciate it :] Review if you feel like letting me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

I woke up sleeping on the chair next to Zack's hospital bed, still holding his hand. I was still tired but good sleep is hard to come by in a hospital. The nurses told me I might be better off going home to sleep but I didn't feel right leaving him by himself in his hospital bed.

A nurse came in to check in on his vitals.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, his vitals are great, no problems here."

"Thank goodness."

"Before I forget, here are your husbands things," she said handing me a clear plastic bag. "This is the stuff on him at the time of the accident," She said clarifying.

"Okay, thank you." She turned and left the room.

I opened the bag. It was mostly clothes, a blue t-shirt, jeans, his shoes. His faded old wallet was at the bottom of the bag. I grabbed it. I loved looking at the contents of people's wallets. It always said a lot about them. There were some photos of him and his family, and some him and Curt when they tag teamed together. The last picture threw me for a loop. It was a picture from our wedding. He looked adorable in his tux. We were happy, smiling. He was hugging me closely from behind. I couldn't help but smile. It was a great day, one of the best in my life. It's hard to believe that the people smiling in that photo became us now. We had no idea that we could go from being that happy and in love to this, separated for four years.

Something shiny at the bottom of the clear bag caught my eye. I snapped the wallet shut and reached into the bag. It was a silver ring. More specifically, his wedding ring. Why was he wearing his wedding ring? I couldn't imagine why he would be wearing it. Then it hit me. His family and friends here in Long Island must think we are back together. That would explain the bizarre phone call from his father. My parents had thought the same thing when I signed the WWE contract. They couldn't imagine me doing it for an other reason than to repair my broken marriage. Obviously I told my parents the truth, even though it wasn't what they wanted to hear. I held the ring in my hand for a moment. I truly thought that the day I slipped this ring on his finger in front of our family and friends that it was the beginning of forever. I never imagined _Not _being with him. The ring symbolized a lot of things at the time. Those things had been disregarded four years ago. I hadn't seen it in so long, I honestly thought I'd never see it again. I fondly put it back in the bag.

I turned on the tv and relaxed a bit. I grabbed his hand once more. I really just wanted him to know he wasn't alone. I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep. I was woken up by movement coming from Zack's bed. He squeezed my hand. He began to stir.

"Zack?…Zack!" I said excitedly. I rose from the chair and sat on his bed, facing him.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Kelsey?…is that you?" he said softly.

"Yeah, it's me Zack," I said happily, a tear slid down my cheek.

"Don't cry Kels." He lifted his hand to my face and wiped away my tears.

"I can't help it. You had me so worried!" He smiled.

"You worry way too much."

"I know. But you have been out a long time."

"How long?"

"Almost 24 hours, Zack." He nodded. He tried to shift his body a little, causing him to wince. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Just a little, but I'll be fine…Thanks for being here, I know there are other places you'd probably rather be."

"It's no problem. You needed me, so this is where I wanted to be… Way to not change your emergency contact my the way."

"I've been meaning to change that!"

"You are full of it, you've had four years to change it! But in all seriousness, I really am glad I could be here for you."

"Honestly, I think a part of me didn't want to change it because if something ever happened to me, I wanted you to know. When we weren't talking all those years, that really would have been the only way you would have known. You're the person I want next to me when stuff happens." He looked up at me sadly.

"I get it. We have been through a lot together. I have known you like ten years. It's only natural that we lean on each other when shit hits the fan." I smiled at him.

A nurse came into his room.

"Oh good to see you're back with us, Mr. Ryder," She said chipperly taking his vitals.

"It's good to be back."

"I'm sure you're wife is relieved to. She was quite a trooper. She refused to go home to sleep because she didn't want you to wake up alone. She slept right in that chair." He looked over at me and smiled.

"She's amazing like that. I'm lucky to have her."

"That you are. We want to take you for a scan to check on your kidney bleed." She got him into a wheelchair and wheeled him away for a scan.

I walked down to the cafeteria and grabbed some food. I pulled my cell out of my purse. I'd missed a call from the WWE. I called the number back.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kelsey Crawford."

"Oh hi Kelsey. This is Julie from creative. We were calling you regarding scheduling. We know about Zack's condition and obviously he isn't cleared to wrestle for at least two weeks due to his injuries."

"Well yeah, that's a given. So he's not going to be able to compete at Elimination Chamber?"

"I'm afraid not. We have had to rewrite some of the script to accommodate this. I know Zack is your husband and you want to be with him during this time, but we still need you here for filming as scheduled. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Okay sounds great. We will send the next script out to you. We will have to play it by ear as Zack heals to figure out how this will work. But we will have you involved on Raw and at Elimination Chamber."

"Okay I'll see you Monday." I hung up.

I finished my food and went back up to Zack's room. He had already returned from his scans.

"Good news Kelsey! My kidney bleed looks like it stopped on its own. I don't need surgery."

"That's great. It will help you get back in the ring faster."

"Absolutely and with Wrestlemania not far off, I need to heal up and fast."

"I got a call from the WWE. They have talked to your doctors and know about your injuries. You obviously aren't cleared for action on RAW or to wrestle for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks! So I'm out of Elimination Chamber!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Zack. I know how much you were looking forward to winning the United States Championship there."

"I just worked so hard for them to give me the title and this accident had to fuck it all up."

"You'll get another shot at it."

"I hope so. I'm sorry I messed stuff up for you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we are a team and our story line was getting the air time. If I'm injured, you probably aren't involved either."

"Actually, I'm getting back on the road tomorrow. I'm going to play a role at Elimination chamber and the Raw's you miss. I'm the Diva's champion!"

"So your leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you aren't too sorry," he said sharply.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped back.

"I'm sure you are more than happy to go back on the road to see your golden boy Dolph."

"Dolph and I are just friends, but yeah I love spending time with him."

"Why don't you cut the crap, Kelsey. Everybody watches you two together. It's so obvious that there is something going on."

"You are so out of line right now."

"Am I? Because I'm your _husband! _The other night at the club, we were having a good time and then you pushed me aside for Dolph."

"We are separated. I can dance with whoever I want."

"I know but it wasn't that you danced, it was how you danced. The two of you together is hard to watch…I saw him take you home." A tear slid down his cheek.

"He made sure I got home safe!"

"With his tongue! I followed you guys back. I saw him kiss you, Kelsey. I saw you lean into it. I saw him pull you close and how you guys held each other. But you know what really kills me?"

"What?" I said softly.

"It was the look in your eyes when he pulled away…you used to look at me like that."

I just sat there my mouth wide open in disbelief. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me.

A nurse entered, diffusing the tension of our conversation.

"I'm sure they already told you that your bleed stopped, but I'm just here to tell you that you can go home tomorrow Zack."

"Thank god, I hate hospitals, no offense." She smiled at him.

"None taken." She quietly left the room.

"So where am I supposed to be taking you when you are discharged tomorrow," I asked sharply.

"My apartment is fine."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then." I stood up and headed to the door.

"Okay." I was almost out of the room but I stopped and turned to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said a nervously.

"Why did you have your wedding ring with you when you had the accident?" He looked at me seriously and took a deep breath.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"After you began appearing on TV, my parents got REALLY excited because they thought you came to be close to me. When our characters reconciled my parents kind of assumed that we were back together. I didn't want to disappoint them so I kind of let them think we were back together. They passed on that information to my friends here so I wore it to keep up with the lie."

"Oh. Okay…"

"I'm really sorry. I really should have just told them the truth or at least told you what I was doing."

"It's okay Zack."

"Are you sure? I can tell them the truth, I'll call them right now."

"You don't have to, there's no point. You can tell them when you are ready."

"Thanks Kelsey."

"You're welcome."

The next morning, I went back to the hospital to pick up Zack. I loaded him into the car. As I drove him to his apartment, I couldn't help but notice how normal he looked for just having spent two nights in the hospital. The ride was quiet on the way. We were obviously still feeling the effects of our argument the night before. I pulled up to his home.

"Bye Zack. Get better soon so you can get back!' I said politely.

"I'll try. Thanks for everything Kelsey." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked inside his building, holding his still bruised rib cage.

My time with Zack the last few days had been a roller coaster. There were a lot of uncertainties. All I knew was that the dynamic had definitely changed. I just didn't know what I wanted to do about it.

**Thanks to everybody who has been reading! It really means a lot and keeps me writing it :] Review if you feel like letting me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Sunday Night**

I sat in my hotel room by myself. Out of habit, I almost called Dolph to have him come entertain me. But the way I thought the way I'd left things would make that a little awkward. A knock at my door startled me. I got up and peaked through the peep hole. It was Natalya.

"Hey!" I said letting her into my room, happy to have a little company.

"Hey Kelsey. How are you?"

"I've been better, it's been a hectic week."

"Understandable. How is Zack doing?"

"Not too bad considering the circumstances. He was unconscious for over 24 hours after the accident. He'll be out at least two weeks with bruised ribs and a concussion."

"I'm glad he's going to be okay. So how did you end up going to see him?"

"Apparently in the last four years, it didn't occur to him to change his emergency contact! But honestly, as soon as I heard, I didn't want to be anywhere else. He's important to me, I have known him ten years, at one point I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with him. I was just so scared for him."

"You know he wants you back right?" She stated obviously.

"I don't know, I guess he might."

"The way he was looking at you when we all went out on Wednesday said differently."

"To be fair, you say that about everybody!"

"No I don't."

"You have been trying to convince me that Dolph looks at me that way to for like forever."

"Yeah, but he so does!" a few seconds went by. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"I can't."

"What aren't you telling me missy?"

"How do you always know when something happens! It is so weird!"

"It's a gift really. Now stop avoiding the matter at hand here! What exactly happened?" She said excitedly.

"Well… when Dolph took me home after we went out, he kissed me goodnight. Like kissed kissed me."

"Oh my god! That's awesome! So are you guys like together now?" she asked hopefully.

"No…I've mostly avoided him since," I sad sadly.

"Why would you do that? You know you are totally into him."

"No!…Well, I don't know how I feel. I don't know how he feels….I don't know how I want him to feel."

"Dig deep woman! Just don't wait too long to take action."

**RAW**

John Laurinitis opened the night.

"As you all know, tonight we were supposed to have a number one contenders match for the United States Championship. Unfortunately, one of the participants, Zack Ryder was attacked by an unknown assailant before the show and therefore isn't cleared to wrestle due to his injuries. I have no choice but to assign a replacement to face Dolph Ziggler. That person is…The Miz!"

My first job on Raw tonight was to face off with Nikki Bella. It was a really uneventful squash match that went in my favor. Once that was out of the way, I rushed to get ready for my segment with Dolph.

I hadn't talked to Dolph much since the kiss. I was a little nervous to see him. He was waiting for me at our shoot spot. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey Blondie."

"Hey."

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you to."

"Can I reserve your company for a night this week. I need to catch up with my Kelsey." He smiled sheepishly. His dimples melted me a little.

"Absolutely. I think I'm in need of some Dolph time!"

"Sounds great! I will be looking forward to it."

The crew showed up to shoot our scene.

Action!

He approached me.

"Hey good lookin' "

"What do you want Ziggler?" I sneered.

"Just wanted to say how sorry I am that Zack can't wrestle tonight."

"I'm sure you are."

"I am! I mean I was really looking forward to kicking his Broski ass for the #1 contender spot. Too bad."

"Zack was going to whip your ass and you know it."

"That's cute. If you wanna watch a real man dominate a match. Feel free to come down and watch."

"I have better things to do."

"You keep telling yourself that. I'll win for you unlike that husband of yours!"

"Fuck you!" I slapped him across the face. He blew me a kiss and walked away.

Cut.

Dolph had to hurry off and get ready for his match. I was just relieved that our first interaction was a successful and un-awkward one. I felt like I had my best friend back.

I stood near the curtain waiting for my cue. The #1 contender match was well underway. Dolph was in control for a considerable portion of the match. The crowd was going nuts. Dolph jumped off of the top rope and landed on the Miz hard. I took that as my cue.

I walked out onto the stage and down the ramp, chair in hand. The crowd roared. I slid into the ring and whacked Dolph in the back of the head with the chair. He went down with a thud. I turned around and slammed the chair into the Miz's head as well. He to fell to the mat. I threw the chair down at the ring and smiled at the crowd. I did Zack's trademark Woo's in the ring before making my exit.

**Sunday Night**

We arrived in Denver for the next episode of Raw. I sat impatiently in my room, waiting for Dolph to arrive so we could hang out. Finally, he showed up.

"Hey Blondie!"

"Hey Dolph," I said giving him a big hug.

"How are you?"

"Great, I'm so excited! This upcoming week is going to be awesome. It's the first pay per view I actually get to be a part of."

"You are going to do great, plus they are a lot of fun to be a part of," he said reassuringly while making us some tequila sunrises-strong ones at that.

"I sure hope so. Zack is super pissed he can't wrestle." We both began downing our drinks.

"I bet, especially because he was going to win the title."

"Yeah, he'll get another shot at some point."

"I heard he was going to be at Elimination Chamber to shoot a few scenes or something but I'm not sure what. I haven't gotten the script yet."

"Yeah, me neither. It's kind of weird. They must be trying to rework stuff because of Zack's injury."

"Yeah, you must be right. How is he handling things, by the way?"

"Physically, he'll be okay. He's more disappointed about the situation."

"Well I'm glad things weren't worse."

"Yeah me to."

"I'm sorry that you went through it by yourself."

"It's okay. It was scary at first but after he woke up I was fine," I said shrugging.

"Well you are a strong woman, Kelsey."

"I try my best."

"So I forgot to tell you, you were the talk of the locker room last week." He said grinning smugly.

"What! Why?"

"The guys were pretty entertained by your attempted sneak down the hallway decked out in a Dolph Ziggler shirt!"

"God dammit! What did they say?"

"They just wished you were sneaking out of their rooms with their shirts on."

"Oh my god. That is hilarious and mortifying at the same time!"

"Take it as a compliment, I did."

"True. I think that's the only good way for me to remember that event. I'll just push out the memory of humiliation!" We both laughed. I got up to make us another round. I was definitely feeling the effects of the first drink.

"Blondie, do you have a deck of cards?"

"I do, why?" I said skeptically.

"Lets play poker," he said excitedly. I smiled at him.

"Your on." I handed him his drink and fetched the cards.

Our poker game got intense. We were both fairly good players. We sat around drinking and playing for almost an hour. What started out as a back and forth game, turned into a squash match. For some reason, I just couldn't catch a break.

"Damn it. This is my last five bucks." I said in disbelief as I tossed the money into the pot. I couldn't believe that I was losing so many hands in a row.

"What can I say? I've got skills!"

"Luck is more like it!"

"Whatever you say, Kelsey."

"Okay what do you have?" He flipped his cards. Two pair. "Are you kidding me?" I only had a pair of aces. He just smiled smugly. The alcohol had made us a little wobbly.

"That's probably for the best, Blondie."

"Why is that?"

"Because I cannot keep focused on the-on the cards right now." I began to laugh.

"You know, that is probably why I started to suck so bad." He was rubbing his right thigh.

"Oh sure, that's what it was," he said jokingly.

"I resent that! I am a great poker player!"

"I'm just giving you shit!" He rubbed his leg again.

"Dolph, what's wrong with your leg?" I asked a little concerned.

"It's alright. Just really sore."

"Let me help you."

"No, you don't have to. I'll be fine."

"I know I don't have to but I want to." He shook his head. "Just let me help!" I scooted over next to him on the bed. I began massaging his thigh.

"I'm glad we did this tonight."

"I am to." He groaned a little.

"I really did miss you. It was weird not seeing you for so many days….That feels really good by the way."

"I missed you to, Dolph." He looked me in the eyes. They burned with an intensity.

"I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it." My heart began to race.

"Dolph I-"

He closed the distance between us and his lips collided with mine. His strong arms lifted and pulled me onto his lap. I put my hands on either side of his face, deepening the kiss. His hands explored my back. I pulled away and began to kiss beneath his ear and made and trail all down his neck towards his chin. He groaned. He grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me into a deep kiss. His tongue entered my mouth. I kissed back firmly. I pulled away gently nibbling his bottom lip. This time, he seized the opportunity to suck on my neck. A moan escaped my lips. I could feel him smiling against my neck. He returned to my mouth. We continued making out until I could feel vibrating on my butt. I pulled away.

"Um Dolph?"

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Your phone is uh…vibrating on my ass."

"Oh my god." I got off of his lap and he answered the phone. It was his mother, calling to ask about his cousin's wedding coming up. He chatted with her for a few minutes before hanging up. His mother could tell he was drunk so she made it quick. "Sorry about that." I handed him another drink. We looked at each other nervously.

"So maybe we should call it a night and crash."

"Do you care if I crash here?" He said softly.

"Of course not." I smiled at him.

I changed into my "It's Not Showing off .." pajama shirt and climbed into bed. Dolph took his shirt off and just slept in the shorts I'd borrowed from him post shower fiasco and hadn't given back. He climbed into bed with me and we cuddled. Soon we drifted off into a tequila aided slumber.

**Thanks to everybody who has been reading! It really means a lot and keeps me writing it :] Review if you feel like letting me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**The next morning**

I woke up snuggled in Dolph's warm, strong arms. I heard a soft knock at my door. I looked over at the clock. It was already 11am.I wanted to stay in bed with Dolph but I knew I should grab the door. After a few seconds of deciding, I slowly, and reluctantly got out of bed trying not to wake Dolph. I couldn't help but admire his shirtless muscles. He was always so cute when he was sleeping. I was only wearing a T-shirt that barely covered my ass. Knowing this I should have been more careful about who I was opening up the door for. I quietly pulled the door open a little and slid out into the hallway, holding the handle.

"Hey Kelsey."

"Oh, hey Zack." I said nervously. He was looking at me funny.

"Did I uh…wake you?" I looked down, shit. Not wearing enough clothing. My hand feeling my obvious bedhead look.

"Yeah, I slept in a little." The door slipped from my hands and fell open. He looked behind me.

"Yeah, I can fucking see why!" I looked behind me. Shit. Dolph looked naked in my bed.

"It's really not what it looks like."

"Oh yeah, because it looks like you are fucking Dolph Ziggler!" He shouted. It was loud enough that most of the hallway could probably hear it. I could hear Dolph get up. He walked toward us and stood behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" He said groggily.

"What's going on? What's going on is that you are fucking my wife, Ziggler." He yelled again.

"I think you are a little out of line, Zack!" he countered.

"First of all Zack, So what If I fuck Dolph! If I want to fuck Dolph, I'll fuck Dolph and it is none of your damn business. Second of all, where do you get off coming to _my_ room and yelling at me?" I said angrily.

"I am your husband! It is my business!" Zack said hastily.

"You guys are separated Zack. There is a difference," Dolph interjected.

"You go fuck yourself Ziggler!" He spat. "I hope you two are fucking happy together."

He stormed off. I was in shock. Dolph and I looked at one another in silence for a few seconds. I was so embarrassed and so angry. Dolph could tell I was upset, he pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"Don't let him get to you Kelsey."

"I wont." I sighed.

"Good, I think all the other wrestlers on the floor heard that." We looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"They already thought we were screwing so it doesn't change much."

We spent the rest of the afternoon working out and getting ready for the show. We didn't talk about the events of last night but it didn't hang heavy over us. It was as if nothing really had changed between us.

**RAW**

John Laurinitis started the show again.

"Last week, we had a number one contenders match for the United States Championship between Dolph Ziggler and the Miz. Unfortunately, Kelsey Ryder felt like she needed to disrupt the match because her husband couldn't compete. So tonight, they will have a rematch and the winner will face Jack Swagger for the title on Sunday at Elimination Chamber. Anybody who interferes will be harshly punished, I'm talking to you Kelsey." He rambled on for a few more minutes.

I wasn't booked for a match tonight. But we'd finally got our scripts for the night. So Dolph and I were getting ready to shoot a scene. We were backstage near catering I was watching the show in a monitor.

Action!

He approached me.

"Hello Gorgeous," he crooned saucily.

"Hello Ziggler," I said irritably.

"I guess you need to find something to do tonight since you come out and screw up my match."

"I guess so. At least I can get a break from you for the duration."

"Now why would you want a break from me?" I sighed angrily.

"What will it take to get you to leave me alone?"

"How about we make a wager on tonight's match?"

"What's the wager?"

"If the Miz wins, I'll leave you alone."

"And if you win?" His face broke out in a smile.

"WHEN I win, you have to be my manager for my United States Championship shot at Elimination Chamber…in the outfit of my choosing." He winked.

"Are you kidding me!" He shook his head smiling. "You know what, fine, it's a deal." We shook on it "So worth getting rid of you, you arrogant S.O.B."

"I'll start brain storming outfits for you to wear sweetheart!"

He smiled smugly and walked away.

Cut.

He walked back over to me after the cameras shut off.

"Great promo, Blondie!"

"Why thank you! I'm glad something went well today!"

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"Yeah, my script today dictates that I have to participate in an interview with my lovely husband. You know the guy who screamed at us this morning." He chuckled.

"Ouch, that is horrible luck. Today of all days!"

"I know! What gives? I guess that's why he came into town though."

"I guess so but that doesn't make it any easier for you."

"Very true. Good luck on your match tonight."

"Thank you. Good luck dealing with your estranged husband. If you need to talk about it later just let me know."

We parted ways and I headed to the interview location. Zack and Josh Matthews were already waiting for me. Zack was dressed in Jeans, a Broski t-shirt, and his headband. He was like a walking advertisement. He looked down today. He wasn't the angry Zack I was expecting.

The interview was rather basic. Zack was selling injuries with bandages and an arm sling and talked about 'getting attacked' before last week's Raw. Josh asked me about my interference in the number one contendership match last week and my bet with Dolph for tonight. We just finished wrapping the interview when one of the people from creative rushed over to me.

"Kelsey! We need you to do something."

"Oh okay, what do you need?"

"We want you to get on commentary with King and Cole during Dolph and the Miz's match."

"Oh I can do that."

"Good. Get to the curtain. We are going to put your music on right before the bell rings for the match. So hurry."

I rushed over to the curtain as fast as my heels would carry me, trying to make sure my purple corset and hair were in place.

"Kelsey your on!"

My music hit and I pranced down the ramp. A look of surprise came over Dolph and the Miz's faces. I jumped up on the apron and motioned for the Miz to come over to me. I whispered in his ear.

"Kick his ass for me!" He smiled and nodded. I slapped him in the ass football player style as he walked away. The audience laughed. I jumped back off of the apron and joined them at the commentating table.

"We are being joined by Divas Champion Kelsey Ryder here at the announce table," King boasted.

"Hello boys," I said happily.

"So it seems you have a small stake in this match tonight," Cole said flatly.

"Yeah, I needed a way to get rid of that blonde pest. He offered me a way to do just that so I couldn't resist taking him up on it."

"But what if he wins? Was it really worth being his manager for the night in the outfit of his choosing for the chance to get rid of him?" Cole shot out.

"Honestly, I was banking on the Miz winning. But the slight chance was worth it to me."

"We saw the little pep talk to the Miz when you came out here," The king said chuckling.

"Well obviously if he wins, he wins for him but I was letting him know I really needed him to bring it and kick some ass!" King chuckled.

"What does Zack Ryder, your husband think of this wager?" Cole asked sharply.

"He wasn't happy at the possible negative outcome. I mean the last thing he wants is me to manage Dolph Ziggler and help him win the title that should have been his. But in the end, he agrees that it's worth getting Dolph off my back."

I talked with them for another four minutes or so until Dolph got the pin and won the match. He immediately looked to me and smiled. He pointed at me. I flipped him off.

"It's a bad day for Kelsey Ryder, Cole." I head King say as I peeled off my headset. I threw a small tantrum. I threw my headset and knocked over my chair. I walked around the ring and picked up the steel steps and tossed them. I stormed up the ramp.

Elimination Chamber was going to be VERY interesting.

As soon as Dolph got behind the curtain he erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I said with my hands on my hips.

"That was such a hilarious tantrum!"

"Well thank you!" I said with a fake bow.

"An added bonus was you looked cute doing it. I tried so hard not to laugh and break character. I have to say I'm surprised they had you be so physical with the bit, like the stairs throwing."

"Well…funny story, they gave me instructions through the headset but I improvised a little."

"Kelsey! How much did you improvise?" He said laughing.

"Well…they only told me to act pissed off. So most of that was my own creative input. Vince is probably pissed," I said with a shrug.

"Maybe…they only like a certain amount of adlibbing but that went over well with the crowd so they probably will just reprimand you."

"Oh well, it was fun."

"I didn't even know you were coming down to commentary!" he said excitedly.

"I didn't either…until like five minutes before I walked out there. It was a last minute idea to add a little to the wager storyline a little."

"I guess you can tell this was a last minute rewrite!"

"No kidding! They didn't tell me you were going to win the match until right before you got the pin. So it was such a surprise."

"Of course I won! I'm Dolph Ziggler!" He boasted

"Well obviously," I said humoring him.

"I have to say, they keep springing things on us. I wonder what Elimination Chamber will have in store for us."

Most of us received a few days off before the event so we all went to our respective homes for a very uneventful few days.

**The day before Elimination Chamber**

I checked into the hotel and was just relaxing in my room when Natalya came to my door.

"Hey Natalya."

"Hi Kelsey. Are you ready for the pay per view?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm a little bummed I don't have a match though. A little surprised too."

"They will give you one for Wrestlemania I'm sure. I think they wanted to focus you on the Dolph thing."

"Yeah, I guess so, people seem to really love it. But then again, we have a lot of fun doing it."

"Ha! I bet you guys do! Speaking of, have you seen the outfit you have to wear tomorrow for the match?"

"Nope, apparently I get it AT the event so I won't know until last minute. That makes me a little nervous."

"Does Dolph know what it is?"

"Of course he does. He has been instructed not to tell me and for once, he is listening!"

"It's probably really funny." I shot her a look. "Well you guys will have fun out there any how."

"I hope you are right."

"I am!" She said cheekily. " How are things between you and Dolph?"

"Great actually, we have gone back to our normal selves."

"So you guys just decided to be friends?" She asked disappointedly.

"Well we never had 'the talk' so we didn't decide anything."

"You guys are ridiculous….so what happened at the hotel Monday? I heard he was yelling."

"Well Dolph and I were having a sleepover and then Zack came to my room and saw Dolph in my bed. He jumped to conclusions and basically shouted that I was having sex with Dolph."

"Oh my god! I'm sorry that happened to you but gosh it is funny."

"Yeah, It really is. Everybody already thought we were sleeping together so I figured it didn't make a difference."

"Well I'm going to be honest, I was really hoping you guys actually were sleeping together!"

"Natalya! I totally would have told you!"

"You better! I have to say, I don't know if I could handle these embarrassing situations like you." She looked at her watch. "I better get going. I'll see you at the PPV!"

"Bye Natalya."

**Thanks to everybody who has been reading! It really means a lot and keeps me writing it :] Review if you feel like letting me know what you think! Hopefully I can keep this story going for a bit.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Elimination Chamber**

Elimination Chamber was finally here. I nervously walked backstage at the arena and found my dressing room. I couldn't exactly change yet so I just set my stuff down and headed over to hair and makeup. By the time I was finished getting a blow out and glammed out, Dolph had made it into my dressing room.

"Hey Blondie!"

"Hey Dolph!" I said giving him a hug.

"So I have your outfit for tonight…" He said nervously.

"How bad is it!"

"Weeeelll. it's a little revealing." He said laughing.

He handed me a bag. I opened it. My jaw dropped. My outfit for the night was basically a completely bedazzled pink bikini. Since it was covered in rhinestones, it was a very heavy little swimsuit. The bottoms read "I Dolph Ziggler" on the butt. My haltered, push up bikini top had the initials "DZ" on each boob. To top it off I got tall, black sparkly boots.

"Are you kidding me!" I said irritated.

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm going to look like a whorey disco ball!" He started to laugh.

"No! You will be all sparkly and cute in pink and black, just like me!"

"You helped pick this out didn't you?" I said shooting him a look.

"I did help but I tried to steer them in another direction. For some reason they liked this idea. There is also a black silk robe that you can wear until the reveal at the top of the ramp." I sighed.

"At least it's only for one match."

"Yeah, to bad…that would be just terrible," He said sarcastically with a wink. "I'll leave you alone to change. I'll see you a little later."

I changed into my horrible outfit and slipped the robe on. I couldn't help but laugh at my reflection. I looked surprisingly hot in the bedazzled bikini, but I wasn't going to give Dolph the satisfaction of being right.

We had to do a small interview with Josh Matthews before our match. Unfortunately I had to do it in that tiny silk robe.

"So Dolph, how are you feeling going into your match tonight?"

"Well, I'm feeling pretty confident. I mean come on, I'm going to win because I'm just that damn good."

"So we can be sure to see you walk out as champion tonight."

"Absolutely. No doubt about it."

"I heard you are going to have some company at ringside tonight?"

"Yes, I have this hot little good luck charm with me tonight," He said gesturing to me.

"Good luck charm? That's a bold assertion. What do you have to say about that Kelsey?"

"Well, I lost a wager. Otherwise I wouldn't be anywhere near this match. Everybody knows this should have been my husbands title shot, not Dolph's."

"She's hot when she's feisty, isn't she?" Dolph said cockily.

"Well she is an attractive woman," Josh said politely, not knowing what else to say.

"Just wait until you see her in the outfit I picked out."

"Well there you have it. We are in for an interesting United States championship match tonight."

Cut.

Finally, it was about time for Dolph's match. I met him at the curtain.

"You nervous, Ziggler?" I asked smiling.

"Nah, just hyped up."

"You are going to kick some ass. I have no doubt you are leaving the champion."

"Damn right! So are you nervous to go out in a bikini?"

"No, I'm gonna work it! I hope I don't get cold though."

"Well if you get really cold, you can wear my vest." He gestured to his black vest, the one with the fur and hardware. It looked really good on him.

"Tempting but I think they would hate that break in storyline."

"You're probably right. Well you could always jump up and down to keep warm…" He winked.

"You perv. I think in this outfit, I'm at risk for a nip slip."

"So you will do it to distract my competition? Brilliant idea!"

"I will do no such thing!"

Dolph's music began to play. I followed him out from behind the curtain. We walked out onto the stage. I stood next to him with an attitude. He motioned for me to reveal my outfit.

"Come on! Let 'em see it!" He said with a smug smile on his face.

I sighed and slowly untied the robe and slipped it off, dropping it onto the stage. The crowd cheered. I struck a pose. To be a jerk he motioned for me to turn around and give them the back view to. He was having way to much fun with this. We continued our walk down to the ring. He took his normal jump up on the apron route I opted for walking up the stairs. He saw me reach the ropes and he sat down on the second rope to let me through. Once in the ring he flaunted himself taunting but then pointed to my 'I Dolph Ziggler' printed ass. I tried my best to look mad at losing the wager but Dolph and I had so much fun working together. It was hard to suppress laughter and smiles.

Jack Swaggers music hit. I stood next to Dolph in the ring. He took off his vest and handed it to me, along with his pink t-shirt. I leaned in to him.

"You got this." He nodded. Jacks music ended. I turned to leave the ring. Dolph slapped my ass. I turned to him.

"Seriously!" I tried to say with a straight face. He just smiled and gave me a wink. I shook my head and exited the ring.

The match was a hard fought one. Control didn't stay with either wrestler very long. It was hard to watch Dolph take such hard hits. The match was going nearly five minutes before Dolph got a solid control over Swagger. He nailed a swinging neck breaker. With Swagger on the mat, he climbed to the top rope to try an elbow drop. He moved and Dolph slammed onto the mat. Jack capitalized and got an ankle lock on Dolph. It looked as if he might tap out but he managed to muster up enough strength to get to the ropes and break the hold. Dolph turned it around and remained in control. He landed his finisher and snuck in for the pin. 1...2...3.

Dolph had won the United States Championship. His face lit up like a Christmas tree, he was so happy. He looked over to me and motioned me into the ring. I jumped onto the apron and joined him in the ring. The referee raised his hand in victory, Dolph grabbed my hand with the other and raised it. He celebrated misty eyed from the turnbuckle for a minute and then we made our exit. We passed through the curtain.

"You were so awesome out there!"

"I can't believe this!" he said happily.

He picked me up and spun me around.

"Congratulations champ!" I said happily.

"Thanks Kelsey. I'm so glad you got to be out there with me for this."

"I am to. I'm proud of you Ziggler." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hopped down from his hold.

"How about we celebrate?"

"We have to drive to the next town for the Raw taping tomorrow."

"Damn. I forgot. Drive with me as always?" He said hopefully.

"Absolutely. Well I gotta go change."

"What? You aren't going to wear that out of the arena?" he asked jokingly.

"I thought about it, but I think I have had enough of being a walking Dolph Ziggler advertisement for the night."

"Oh fine," he pouted.

Within an hour we were on the road in our rental on our way to the next town for Raw.

"You are such a weirdo Kelsey!"

"What? Why?" I said feigning being hurt.

"You put our belts in the backseat!"

"So?"

"You buckled them in!" he said laughing.

"It's for safety, Dolph! We worked hard for those, we need to keep them safe," I said trying not to laugh.

"You're still weird."

"Okay, fine. It probably is unnecessary to buckle them in. They are just so pretty."

"I think we are prettier!" He said jokingly.

"I think you are right."

We talked a little bit more and soon the car fell silent. I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep.

I woke up awhile later in Dolph's arms. He was carrying me through the hotel hallway.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he said softly.

"Hey Dolph," I said groggily. "We are here already?" He set me down on my feet.

"Yeah, you have been sleeping two hours."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. The car ride must have been so boring."

"It's alright. You always look so peaceful in your sleep." He stopped in front of a room and opened the door.

"So what room number am I?" I asked sweetly.

"This one."

"Wait, we are sharing a room?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know. We don't ever share."

"You never read the memo's do you?"

"I miss them occasionally, why?"

"They told us the hotel is pretty booked and we needed to double up. Two superstars or divas to a room. I just figured we'd share since we travel together anyways."

"Oh, I definitely didn't know that," I said laughing at myself.

He'd already put our bags in our room…that only had a king sized bed. I plopped down on the bed and he plopped down next to me.

"I feel like celebrating now," I said smiling.

"Two steps ahead of you." He pulled a bottle of champagne out of his bag.

"Yes! You are the best!" I said wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"One of them! I have the belt to prove it," he said with a wink. He got up and poured us each a cup of champagne. "I propose a toast."

"How fancy!" I said taking the cup.

"To being two drop dead gorgeous champions." I laughed and we clanked glasses.

"I know this is out of left field but has anybody from creative told you what's next storyline wise?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well, nobody has said anything to us and I just don't want us not to work together anymore. We have been having so much fun."

"I know, Blondie. I was thinking about that to. I think we will be working this storyline at least until wrestle mania. I was looking over the script for tomorrow and we have another promo together. Since this is storyline build up time, it makes the most sense to continue it until then."

"Yes! That buys us like four weeks!"

"Even if our storylines part, we still can travel together and hang out all the time. It's going to be fine…we are going to be fine."

"I know. Part of me hopes for a change though. Once Zack is cleared for action I'm sure things will be awkward. I wouldn't be upset not working with him."

"I'm sure things will get better between you guys. He's just having a hard time with the injuries and missing out on the title."

"I think it's probably got more to do with his dislike of you hanging around me, than anything."

"You might be right. But that's his problem. I'm going to be around you and in your life as long as you'll let me be and he has to deal with that."

"I would never not want you in my life! What would my life be without my Dolph!" I said smiling at him.

"Well, for starters your life would be less attractive and essentially boring and dull!"

"Well I can't live like that, so I guess I'll keep you."

"Good choice, Blondie. You are a smart woman!"

"That I am." We finished off the bottle and then headed to bed.

**Thanks to everybody who has been reading! It really means a lot and keeps me writing it :] Review if you feel like letting me know what you think! Hopefully I can keep this story going for a bit.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**RAW**

With Wrestlemania just around the corner, the pressure was on to try to get storylines to get a match at the big event. Tonight was one of only four Raw's before Wrestlemania. Zack wasn't cleared for tonight which made him quite grumpy. Luckily, it looked like I was still going to be involved with a Wrestlemania story line in some context. My immediate future looked bright. I couldn't help but be brimming with happiness.

Dolph and I walked into the arena together, our belts over our shoulders.

"Feels good to walk into an area with a belt on my shoulder again," He said soaking it in.

"It's a great feeling. You definitely deserve it," I said happily as I grazed my hand over my own shiny title.

"I guess. Hopefully these belts will get us matches at Wrestlemania!"

"I fucking hope so! I want my Wrestlemania moment!" I said pouting.

"You'll get one. I promise!"

"Either way, I'm just excited to be involved with Wrestlemania week. I've never been to one before."

"It's a lot of fun. But it's so tiring." We finally reached the locker room area.

"I'll see you later Dolph."

"Bye Blondie." 

My match tonight was another uneventful squash match against Alicia Fox. It was becoming evident that they wanted me to really hold onto that Divas Championship. I didn't mind, I loved having a championship belt. It was weird to be so heavily involved in male superstars storylines when so few divas did. But on the other hand, I was glad that in a time where screen time was hard for Divas to get, that I was fortunate enough to have a good storyline going. I rushed backstage to shoot another Dolph promo. Dolph was already waiting for me, he didn't have a match tonight.

We took our places for the promo.

Action!

He approached me.

"What no bikini today Kelsey?" He said smugly.

"No. But seriously, can't you take a hint?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He said coyly.

"I hate you, I was willing to risk walking out to the ring in a bikini for a chance to get rid of you. Yet here you are…still here."

"Well you lost the bet, I don't HAVE to leave you alone." I rolled my eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"I was smart enough to get you nearly naked." He winked. "Well I have to be going now." He started to walk away and slapped my ass.

"Jerk!"

Cut.

"What is with you hitting my ass all the time?" I said giggling.

"You've got a nice ass. I'm just showing it that I appreciate it," he said with a cheesy smile.

"I wish I could argue with that."

"That's because you love arguing!"

"No, I don't! I'm just good at it."

"You are a stubborn woman!"

"You know it! I'm going to go to my room and change. See ya later." I slapped him on the ass and walked away. He smiled.

**The Next Week on Raw**

Tonight was Zack's first night back in the ring. He was scheduled to face Santino tonight in a squash match. It was hard to go out and pretend to be a happily married couple when Zack and I had been on such a roller coaster as of late. We get along one day, we yell and fight the next. Once the cameras roll, we were convincing and professional. Being around each other off camera was like walking through a minefield. One wrong move and we blew up on each other. I was more than stoked when his match was done and I could get away from him and go back to my room. His outbursts lately were out of line and made me a little skeptical about being around him. Zack and I have been through a lot together and I was more than happy when we were getting along. But now some weird jealously has emerged and I cannot decide how I feel about it. Four years ago I would have been overjoyed at this development but now…I didn't know how to feel about it. He was my husband after all. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Dolph.

"Earth to Blondie!"

"Oh hey Dolph," I said giving him a hug. "That was a great match out there tonight by the way."

"Thank you. I'm just glad I got my Jack Swagger rematch clause out of the way. Too be honest, I'm getting sick of fighting him." I just laughed.

"I bet, you two have been put up against each other so many times in the last couple months."

"Yeah, tell me about it. It does look like I'll get a non-Swagger opponent for Wrestlemania."

"That's great, any idea who?"

"No idea… So where are you off to?"

"I have an interview to do with Zack and Josh Matthews," I said unenthusiastically.

"That sounds so fun?" He said laughing.

"Want to come watch? It'll be entertaining I promise."

"Well…Why not? I'm already done for the night." We walked arm and arm over to the interview area, our championship belts gleaming on our shoulders. As soon as Zack saw us his face went from a smile to an immediate look of irritation.

"Hey everybody!" I said cheerily to the crew, Josh, and Zack.

"Hey Kelsey! Are you all set?" the camera guy asked.

"Absolutely."

"Knock 'em dead Blondie." He kissed my temple. I walked over and stood next to Zack.

"Was it really necessary to bring _Him_ here?" Zack spat quietly into my ear. I looked over to the crew.

"Will you guys excuse us for a minute?" I pulled Zack away from the crew and out of earshot. "Look, I asked him to come, he was done for the night and wanted something to do, get over it."

"I can't get over it…I can't get over you!" He said whispering. I looked at him.

"Then you shouldn't have walked out on our marriage four years ago."

"It wasn't that simple," He said sadly.

"But it was and now you get jealous over my platonic relationship with Dolph. You are unbelievable."

"I made a mistake Kelsey! I've paid for it everyday!"

"It took you four years to realize this?" I asked angrily.

"No, it didn't take me that long."

"I waited for you. I didn't date, I didn't move out of our apartment, I didn't take off my wedding ring. I waited for a year. You didn't come back. I accepted it and moved on."

"I know, but I was afraid if I came back, you wouldn't take me back. So I just stayed away."

"I can't believe you are doing this to me right now."

"Well I couldn't hold it in any longer, Kels. I see you all the time and it hurts. I know I screwed up, I know I hurt you. I hate that I did that to you." I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"It's been four years Zack. This didn't just happen. It's too late to fix this now!" I could feel my eyes well up with tears.

"No! No, it's not too late! We may be separated but you are still my wife. I am still your husband. We made vows and a life together!" he said eagerly.

"The vows are kind of shot to hell now don't you think? You walked away, you made that choice. You left me feeling broken, and now that my life is going well and I'm put back together, and now you want to work it out?" I said furiously.

"Kelsey, it's not like that! I-" He was interrupted by Dolph.

"Is everything okay here?" He asked skeptically. His gaze fixed on me. I nodded.

"Yeah, we are finished with this conversation …" I said walking away from Zack and back to the shoot spot. Zack followed.

"Are you guys ready?" the cameraman asked.

"Yep, we're ready. Sorry about the interruption."

"It's alright, happens all the time."

Action!

"I'm here tonight with Zack and Kelsey Ryder. So Zack you were attacked weeks ago sustaining enough injury to be deemed ineligible to wrestle at Elimination Chamber. What's your game plan from here?"

"Well Josh, my goal is to exact revenge on my attacker."

"Who do you suspect that individual is?"

"Dolph Ziggler, who else? I couldn't wrestle for the title and he's the only one whose benefited from that. He's a conniving bastard. To get back at him, I'm going to take that belt away."

"Sounds like you are pretty angry with U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler."

"Hell yeah I am. He attacked me, he took my title shot, and he constantly harasses my beautiful wife. He made her prance around in a bikini for goodness sake! I've had it and he'll pay."

"Kelsey, what do you have to say about all of this?"

"Well, obviously Dolph has become a pain in our asses. My husband will take the title off of that smug bastard and then it will be right where it belongs, with the Ryder's. From the day we married, we wanted to be a golden couple. Soon enough, this dream WILL be a reality. We will reign as champions side by side."

"Strong words from team Ryder. We'll have to wait and see what happens. Back to you guys."

Cut.

I strolled over to Dolph. "How'd I do?"

"Wonderful as always. The camera loves you. You and your hubby trash talk me quite well."

"I've had a lot of practice!"

"Hey! You know you didn't mention the interview was a Dolph roast!"

"I thought you'd like that."

"I did not. So just for that, I'm going to kidnap you." He smiled at me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" He began walking down the hallway. "Can you at least help me cover my ass!" I said trying to hold down my skirt.

"Nope, I'm letting the good people of the WWE enjoy the view."

"Jerk face!" he chuckled a bit and continued walking. "You know the view isn't so bad from here either!" I said checking out his butt.

"Why thank you Blondie. I take pride in that ass!" He carried me all the way to his locker room. He entered the room and plopped me down on a chair.

"Thanks for the lift!" I joked.

"You are very welcome…so spill," he said looking at me very seriously.

"Spill what?" I said coyly.

"What was going on today before the interview. It seemed pretty heated."

"Yeah, yeah it was. He just said some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Like saying that he's not over me and that it isn't too late for us," I said not looking at him.

"Wow. Just wow."

"I know. It's all just a little weird. Like four years ago I wanted nothing more than him to say stuff like that…to fight for us and our marriage."

"And now?"

"And now…I just don't know. It's been a long time. I don't know where my head is."

I thought I saw a glimmer of disappointment at such a non-committal answer. Maybe Dolph really did want more than a platonic friendship. I had a lot to figure out.

**Thanks to everybody who has been reading! It really means a lot and keeps me writing it :] Review if you feel like letting me know what you think! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**RAW- 2 weeks before Wrestlemania**

Zack and I opened the show. His music hit and we walked down the ramp arm and arm. He slid into the ring and parted the ropes for me to enter. Zack then turned and grabbed a microphone. Once the crowd's cheers calmed he began.

"Weeks ago, I got attacked by an 'unknown assailant'. I think we all know this assailant is Dolph Ziggler. It's pretty obvious, he knew he needed to injure me in order to keep me out of Elimination Chamber. He snaked his way into getting a title shot. Ziggler, you are nothing but a coward. You and I both know that I deserve a title shot and you are going to give it to me."

Dolph's music hit and he walked down to the ring, a smug smile adorned his face as usual. The crowd gave him a pretty split reaction.

"You deserve a title shot? I thought number one contenders 'deserved' a title shot. So why should I give you a title shot when I don't have to? I'm Dolph Ziggler! I'm perfection. I deserved this belt more than you ever did. You just can't handle being such a failure."

John Laurinitis came out to the ring to a chorus of boos from the audience.

"Now guys we need to settle this like adults. First of all Zack, I need to remind you that you are not _entitled _to a title shot. You are not the number one contender. _But_, I am Mr. Excitement and I want to give the fans what they want to see! I think they would love to have the United States Championship defended at Wrestlemania. So I want to do what I can to make that happen. So Dolph, is there anything that would make you willing to give Mr. Ryder here a title shot at Wrestlemania?"

Dolph stood there for a minute thinking. Then, a devious smile crossed his face. He leaned over and whispered something into John Laurinitis' ear. He nodded.

"There is a stipulation that Mr. Ziggler would be willing to do and that I would definitely allow…"

"Well what is it?" Zack asked eagerly.

"Why don't you tell him Dolph," he said with a sinister grin.

"Well, I shouldn't be the only person with something at stake. If I'm putting something special to me on the line, so should you. So if you win Zack, you win the United States Championship. If I win, I get the United States Championship AND I get the exclusive managerial services of your gorgeous wife Kelsey." My jaw dropped and he winked at me flirtatiously.

"Deal!" Zack said quickly. I gave him a death glare before punching him in the arm hard.

"What the hell Zack! You didn't even hesitate? You are willing to bargain me away to _him?_" Zack only shrugged.

"I plan on winning so that wont matter, Kels!" He said confidently.

"Are you okay with this agreement Mrs. Ryder?" John asked.

"I guess so," I said dismissively. I immediately left the ring, I was fuming all the way up the ramp.

"I guess it's official. Winner receives the championship and Kelsey Ryder's services."

Back behind the curtain. I sat waiting for Dolph. I was glad that Dolph hadn't brought up Zack and I's conversation again and we were able to still be normal around one another. We just pushed it under the rug. It was perfect because I was still jumbled up about it. He finally came through the curtain with a broad smile.

"How excited are you to be going to Wrestlemania!"

"I am very excited, it is an amazing privilege. It's too bad I don't get my own match!"

"There is always next year. But this year you get an even better gig, being involved in the United States Championship match!"

"Yeah as a part of a wager. So essentially I'm the match stipulation. I just have to stand there and look pretty at ringside."

"You are good at that! What's so wrong about it?"

"I'm being traded like property!" I said laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous, you aren't being traded. I prefer to think of it more like you are being offered to me!" He said with a wink. I shot him a look.

"I am not an offering!"

"Okay fine, you are more like a prize. A trophy basically, a beautiful trophy. But on the bright side, you're the best prize ever!" He said laughing.

"Nice save there, Dolph. It is sweet of you to say though."

"I am a sweet guy… and highly attractive."

"Not to mention so modest," I said teasingly. He messed up my hair playfully with his hand.

"Especially modest."

"Luckily for you, I put up with you and do you crazy awesome favors."

"You are right, I am lucky to have you…speaking of favors, are you ready to fly out for the wedding in a few days?"

"Yeah, I even have my dress bought and everything."

"Wow, you actually had an outfit picked out in advance? Usually you are scrambling at the last minute like a crazy person."

"I guess I decided to try something new and be prepared for once."

"Way to go!"

"Well you are a guy, you just throw on a suit or a tux and you are good to go to events like these. Women have so much more to consider like the dress, jewelry, undergarments, shoes, hair, and makeup. It's so not fair!"

"You are just jealous that I can do so little and look this good!"

"Oh, Bullshit!" I said giggling.

"So… what color is the dress you're wearing?"

"To the wedding? Red. Why?"

"I needed to know so I could know what tie to wear. Nothing says couple like coordinated outfits. I want everybody to know that you are my lovely date." We both let our faces be overtaken by grins.

"Do you honestly think your family will fall for this?"

"I don't see why not, my parents did."

"Touché sir. We are quite a convincing pair."

"Acting like a couple kind of comes naturally for us I think."

Biggest understatement ever.

Once back in my hotel room, I got a visit from Natalya.

"Hey Kelsey."

"Hey Nattie. How are you?"

"Great but obviously not as good as you!"

"How do you figure?" I said smiling.

"You are stuck in the middle of two really hot guys and at Wrestlemania at that!" She said nearly squealing.

"I know it is so surreal! I'm just glad I got included on the card. By the way, I heard you made the card as well! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I'm very excited….What's in the garment bag?" She asked nosily.

"Well, if you must know, it is my new dress."

"For the Hall of Fame ceremony?"

"Nope, for Dolph's cousin's wedding this weekend."

"Oh my goodness. You are going as his date?" She chirped excitedly.

"Technically, yes. His family still thinks we are an item and so we are continuing our little charade."

"You and I both know there is hardly any charade, woman! But I digress. Can I see the dress?"

"Of course!" She happily jumped off the bed and over to the bag. She peaked inside.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"It's a fuck me dress!"

"It is not. It's a Kelsey wants to look hot dress."

"Whatever you say! This dress is definitely going to get some results."

"I'm not trying to sleep with Dolph!"

"Okay…but it wouldn't be the worst thing!" I threw a pillow at her.

"You might as well wear a Team Dolph Shirt! You really want the two of us together."

"It's a no brainer."

"Well Zack has totally thrown me for a loop lately."

"What's going on? He seems to be playing into the couple thing on camera more than usual."

"Yeah well, I already told you about the hospital conversation and the hallway screaming match when Dolph was in my bed…"

"Yess…."

"Well, at our interview shoot last week Zack threw a fit on me. He was pissed because I invited Dolph to watch the interview. He was kind of pissy so I excused us so we could talk it out quick. Basically he lays it all out on the line. He thinks it's not to late for us and that we really could make it work again."

"Holy crap! That is so ballsy! I knew he wanted to get back with you but damn! What did you tell him?"

"Well I said it's a little late. It is too late isn't it?"

"That is one thing I can't really tell you. You have to know whether something feels right."

"Four years ago, I would have been jumping for joy. When it happened, it just threw me for a loop. I mean, he was the love of my life, and he still is my husband. It's hard to just turn my back on somebody who I have so much history with."

"It's a completely understandable feeling to have Kelsey. I think you really have some soul searching to do. You really need to be honest with yourself about how you feel about Zack…and Dolph for that matter."

"I know, you are so right."

"Of course I am, that's why you always talk to me about these things."

"What would I do without your wisdom?"

"You'd be lost. Obviously."

We talked and laughed for a few more hours. After she left, I couldn't help but dwell on our conversation. I knew she was right, I needed to figure out where my head was at. It was just a difficult thing to do when both men have played such important roles in my life. It didn't help that our awkward situation was drawing parallels with our onscreen storylines. Luckily, Wrestlemania seemed to be the crescendo for this rivalry. The dynamics between the three of us were getting messy and everybody backstage could tell. This hadn't transferred to on camera as we have all managed to keep it professional. I couldn't help but wonder who they were going to have win the match at Wrestlemania but either way, things were going to change. I had to figure out what I wanted and fast.

**Thank you guys for reading! It really means a lot and keeps this story going :] Review if you feel like letting me know what you think! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

A few days later I found myself boarding a plane for sunny California.

I was not good on planes. I rode them all the time in the WWE but still, I was horrible. I always got bad anxiety and freaked out. I reached into m purse and grabbed out some pills.

"Are you seriously still taking those?" Dolph teased.

"Yes, I get way to anxious!"

"You are such a weirdo, Blondie. You should be used to this by now."

I shot him a look and took a pill. I swallowed it. Soon enough we got into the air. I relaxed a little. I reached into my bag and pulled out a magazine.

"What are you reading?" Dolph asked after a few minutes.

"The new WWE magazine issue. I saw it on the news stand and couldn't resist."

"You just wanted to check out the article on our match at Wrestlemania!"

"Well yeah! I'm still new enough to the business to think it's awesome to be in a magazine." I flipped to the page of the article. "I look so cute in these pictures. Thank goodness."

"Of course you do. You are very photogenic. Almost as much as me."

"Oh thanks."

"Well if you weren't I wouldn't have brought you to meet my family," he said jokingly.

"So you wouldn't love me if I was ugly?" I said dramatically.

"I would…just not in public," he said grinning.

"You are a bastard!" I said laughing.

"You know I'm just kidding. I would be proud to show off my Kelsey no matter what!"

"You better!" He glanced over at my magazine.

"Jeeze! Nobody wants me to win at Wrestlemania!"

"Well of course they don't. They cheer for Zack because he's all cute and innocent. You on the other hand play an asshole."

"Touché…are you nervous about Wrestlemania?" He asked softly.

"I'm more excited about being out there. I guess I'm a little nervous about the outcome. I still don't know anything about what's coming next."

"Honestly, I haven't heard anything either. I wish I did. I'm a little anxious to find out to. They really do seem to like you and Zack as a team though. I can see them wanting to keep the two of you together," he said sadly.

"But?…"

"But I hope I get to work with you! It would be weird being on the same side though. We argue and verbally spar so well together."

"I know…I'll miss that."

"Me to. Just remember that no matter what happens next Sunday, we are going to be okay. We can get through whatever comes next together."

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. With the motion of the plane and the warmth of Dolph, I was slowly drifting off into a slumber.

After a sun filled two days in California it was finally the day of the wedding. I was in my robe doing my hair and makeup in the bathroom.

"Kelsey, why must you hog the mirror!" He whined.

"I'm trying to look adorable for your cousin's wedding! What else?"

"But you always look hot. You don't need the mirror. Let alone the entire mirror and counter."

"Nice try, Dolph. I'm not giving up the bathroom. I will move over a little though. That's my final offer." I winked.

"I'll take it! I really just need to get my hair just right," he said carefully trying to apply product in his blonde hair.

"You are silly."

"Like you are one to talk, Blondie. You are the one getting all dolled up."

"Well sir, I'm meeting your family today, I need to make a really good impression."

"You worry to much." I shook my head. I finished up my smoky eyes. "Either way, it doesn't matter what you look like, they'll love you regardless."

"Well aren't you quite the charmer? You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I try my best, but I'm not just blowing smoke up your ass. I mean the compliments I give you Blondie!"

"You better!" I said jokingly. "There all done." I walked over to the hotel closet and traded my robe for my dress.

"Finally!" he said taking his gaze off of the mirror.

"Jerk! Women just need a little extra time to get dolled up."

"I do need your help with something…"

"What?"

"Zip me up?" He smiled.

"Absolutely." He gently pulled up my zipper. "All done."

"Thank you." I turned around to face him. He looked at me intently, I sheepish grins crossed his lips.

"God, Kelsey, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Dolph," I smiled at him, blushing a little. He went back to fumbling with his tie. "Need help with that tie?"

"I guess so. You can tell I don't wear ties all that often!" He said chuckling. I stepped towards him and tied the tie. We both took a final inventory at the mirror.

"Well we are officially hot. I think we are ready to party."

"I must agree." He extended his arm and I grabbed it.

The wedding happened at a beautiful little church. The ceremony was short but sweet. I got a little teary eyed as I listened to the bride and groom express words of love and forever. I was a sucker for weddings. It was also a little weird that once upon a time I stood up in front of my family and friends and said similar words. After the ceremony we headed over to the reception which was being held in the hotel banquet hall.

We mingled with various family members as we made our way through the dinning room trying to find our place cards for dinner. We finally found our table and sat down.

"Hello Dolph sweetie, is this your beautiful girlfriend I have heard so much about?" a little old lady said at the table cooed.

"Hey Grandma! This is my girlfriend Kelsey."

"Oh Kelsey, I'm so glad to finally meet you. So when are you two getting married?"

"Grandma! We aren't even engaged! Don't put poor Kelsey on the spot." He said embarrassed. She just chuckled.

"Dolph, it's fine! She can ask me whatever she likes," I said laughing.

"Okay fine. I'll get us drinks…a tequila sunrise?" He asked unnecessarily.

"You know me so well honey." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking off to the bar.

"You two make a wonderful couple. I've never seen him so happy."

"Well thank you, You are so sweet."

"I've been watching you two on that television program. You are always with that spikey haired fella." I giggled.

"Yeah, that's Zack Ryder, my on screen husband."

"He seems like a nice guy, not as nice as my Dolph though!"

"You couldn't be more right!"

"Well, since you already have practice with marriage, its about time you two kids tied the knot."

"Oh I don't know. It's tough enough keeping a relationship together on the road let alone keep a marriage together."

"Well, you're a gorgeous young lady. You and Dolph would give me the cutest blonde haired, blue eyed great-grand babies." I laughed.

"They would be amazingly cute but unfortunately, our schedules and careers aren't really going to permit that right now or for awhile." Dolph returned, handing me a drink.

"I'm back! What are you ladies talking about?" He asked taking a drink.

"Your Grandma wants us to give her blonde haired, blue eyed great-grandchildren!" I said energetically. Dolph's drink came out of his mouth in a spit take. I burst out laughing.

"You're killing me Gram! You're going to scare her off, and trust me, she wouldn't be easy to replace either, she is quite a catch." He said winking at me.

"Oh fine, I'll knock it off." She looked to me. "He's just so touchy."

"Yeah he is. It's a part of his charm." I joked.

His parents spotted us and came over to us.

"Kelsey! Dolph!" They gave us giant hugs.

"Well if it isn't the Zigglers," I said smiling.

"Well you could be one someday soon as well…" His mother said hinting. She pointed to my ring finger. "Seriously Dolph, don't let this one get away. Put a ring on it!"

"Mom! I'm already sold on the fact that she is amazing. I plan on keeping her around. The overpriced jewelry can wait. Right honey?"

"Absolutely, we are still young, there's no rush," I said adamantly.

"Well Dolph is already 31! How old are you Kelsey dear?"

"I'm only 27, so I've got time," I said winking at Dolph who looked horrified.

"You've got a point. The two of you look absolutely gorgeous tonight. It's like a magazine when you two stand next to one another."

"Thank you!" We chatted a little more before they were whisked off by some of Dolph's relatives.

"I really owe you one after today."

"Tell me about it! Your family is really pushing the settling down thing aren't they?"

"I told you it was bad! That's why I had you fake this with me in the first place. The were driving me crazy."

"I thought you were exaggerating before! I totally believe you now."

"In all seriousness, thank you so much for doing this for me tonight. It was a huge favor to even ask of you and the fact that you are awesome enough to do this means a lot."

"Oh Dolph, your important to me and I would do almost anything to help you."

"I know, You are the best friend anybody could ask for."

"Likewise sir," I said smiling.

"There is nobody I'd want to be sitting here with me as my plus one but you."

"There's no where else I'd want to be."

"I'm glad…" He looked me in the eyes intensely.

"We should grab another drink before the dinner service starts," I said breaking the silence.

"That's a great idea."

He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me over to the bar. A shiver went down my spine. He ordered us another round of strong drinks.

"A toast?" He said handing me my drink.

"Okay, what are we toasting?"

"To a memorable night with the most important person in my life, my Blondie." I blushed a little.

"I'll toast to that." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and we walked arms linked to our dinner table.

I had a feeling tonight was going to be an interesting one….

**Thank you guys for reading! It really means a lot and keeps this story going :] Review if you feel like letting me know what you think! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

The dinner service came and went. Dolph and I were already two strong drinks in for the evening. The band started up. 

"Wanna dance, Blondie?" He extended his hand.

"I'd love to," I said taking it.

He lead me to the dance floor. The dance floor was full and flowing. We danced energetically. He pulled me closely and we gyrated our hips to the beat. On the dance floor we have sizzling chemistry. He spun me around playfully. Dolph had such a big smile on his face that his dimples were visible. I could feel the slight buzz tingling in my head. We danced closely, in rhythm with one another.

After several up tempo songs, a slow one came on. He gently but firmly pulled me in close. He placed his strong hands on my waist. I moved my hands and put them near his neck. We swayed along with the music.

"Are you having fun Blondie?" He asked smiling.

"Absolutely, I always have fun when I'm with you."

"I'm glad. Thank you for coming here with me. It's so much more fun when you have a plus one. Especially when your date is a woman like you," he said with a wink. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome. I'm always here for my Dolph!" He spun me around a few times before pulling me back against his body. He was such a great dancer. He almost took my breath away. He swayed to the music for a few minutes in silence. I could tell he was deep in his own thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure every guy here is jealous of me," he said laughing.

"Why would you say that?" I said giggling. "Because you are good looking?"

"Well I am good looking but I don't think that's why they are jealous. I'd put my money on the fact that it's because I'm here with you of course." I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"You're sweet but I don't think so Dolph."

"Why wouldn't they? You are gorgeous, funny, and smart. What's not to be jealous of?" He said matter of factly. I just stared at him blushing a little with a smirk. "Exactly. Just take the compliment you deserve."

We just danced silently after that, enjoying the rhythm of the song. The song soon ended and I picked my head up off of his shoulder.

"I think I could go for another drink! All this dancing has left me parched," I said happily.

"I'm right there with you."

We made our way to the bar area. We grabbed drinks and weaved our way back to our table. We sat down and chatted with his family members who were seated there. Then the DJ came over the sound system.

"This is DJ Dan, and we are going to clear the dance floor for the time old tradition of the bouquet and garter tosses! Single ladies, why don't you come on out to the dance floor."

A bunch of woman got out on the dance floor. Dolph's second cousin Megan came over and grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I don't know," I said coyly.

"Go on Kelsey! Catch that bouquet!" Dolph's grandma said pressingly.

"There is no ring on that finger, get out here!" Megan demanded with a smile.

"Oh fine, I'll do it, " I relented.

We made our way out to the dance floor and joined the rest of the single women. I looked over to Dolph who had a huge grin plastered on his face. He found my discomfort hilarious.

"Are you guys ready?" the DJ asked cheerily. " Here it comes!..1..2..3!"

The bride tossed her flowers. It was soaring through the air. The other girls were pushing each other to gain a good position. Somehow, without any effort, it landed almost perfectly in my hands. I was shocked. I'd actually caught the bouquet. People cheered. I returned to my table with the beautiful flowers.

It was time for the garter toss. Dolph joined the single men on the dance floor. The groom ceremoniously removed the garter from the brides leg. He spun it around on his finger playfully. He turned around and got ready to toss it. 1...2...3. It flew through the air. The guys jumped up. Dolph came out of the crowd, garter in hand. He dangled it for everybody to see. I couldn't help but laugh as he approached me.

"Ok lets get the winners of the garter and bouquet tosses out here on the dance floor for a dance," the DJ chirped.

I set the flowers on the table. Dolph extended his hand and I grabbed it as he led me to the dance floor. He smiled at me broadly as he ceremoniously twirled me around before pulling me towards him. A slow song began and he once again pulled me close. Our bodies up against each other. I felt so safe and happy in his arms.

"I can't believe we both caught the bouquet and garter," I said musingly.

"I can. We are winners obviously," he said cockily.

"I can't argue with that!"

"You do realize that my mom and grandma are never going to let this go," he said whispering in my ear.

"Let what go?" I said coyly.

"They are a little superstitious…They think the catching of the garter and bouquet is a legitimate sign that we are next down the aisle," He said chuckling.

"Oh my goodness! No pressure or anything," I joked. He just smiled.

He spun me around before dipping me, catching me by surprise. I arched my back, my hair nearly touching the floor. He pulled me back up and met my lips with his. I returned the kiss receptively. A tingle went down my spine. Some of the wedding guests cheered.. He pulled his lips away with a grin. I blushed a little at the attention. We continued dancing until the song wound down.

We got off the dance floor. His drunk cousin Barry came over to us and wanted to do shots. Being the good sports we were, we obliged. An hour later, we had each downed more shots than we should have. I was definitely feeling it. Dolph seemed to be feeling it to but his balance was always much better than mine. I was suddenly very glad the reception was in our hotel ball room.

"I think we are a little drunk, Blondie," He said drunkenly.

"I think you may be right," I said looking up at him.

"Maybe we should head up to our room." I nodded.

He put his arm around me and pulled me in close. We walked slowly to the elevator.

"Oh my god, I don't remember what floor our room is on!" I said embarrassed.

"I don't remember either!" We both began to laugh hysterically. Dolph reached into his suit pocket. He found the key. "Oh damn! Our room number isn't on it!"

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?" I asked giggling.

"Oh I know! I'm gonna call my mom and see if she remembers!" He dialed her number on his cell phone. "Hey mom, do you remember my room number? Are you sure? Okay…okay…I'll be careful…I love you to…bye." He hung up.

"What did she say?"

"We are in room 539. So we need the fifth floor."

We hit the button and finally stumbled the rest of the way to our room. We both plopped on the bed. I was fumbling with my dress. He was messing with his tie.

"Here, let me help you with that tie." We both stood up. I stumbled a little and fell into him. He stabilized me by putting his hands on my waist. I reached up and slowly removed his tie. He removed his hands and took off his jacket.

"Much better. That suit was getting a little warm." I smiled at him. He was staring at me with this deep look on his face.

"Hey Dolph?"

"Yes, Blondie?"

"Unzip me?" I asked softly.

He nodded slowly. I turned around and held my hair up so he could access my zipper. I could feel his body up against mine. I felt him slowly unzip the zipper. His breath was warm and gentle against the back of my neck. It sent a small shiver down my spine. My dress was finally fully unzipped and I let it fall to the floor.

Dolph remained behind me, neither of us moving for a few seconds. I felt his hands on my waist followed by a few soft kisses on my left shoulder. He began a slow, soft trail of kisses from my shoulder to my neck. A small moan escaped my lips. I turned to face him. His eyes were filled with a look of desire. I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed back firmly. It felt like a bolt of electricity flowed through my entire body. I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. His hands were moving along my back, keeping me close. He moved from my mouth to my neck once again. He nibbled and kissed. I let a small groan out. His smiling lips grazed my neck.

"Dolph," I said softly.

'What?"

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know," he whispered.

He hit the light switch behind me. He assertively pushed his lips against mine once again. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down and covered my body with his. I began to kiss his neck. I sucked on it gently. He let out a deep groan. He raised himself up a little. I put a hand on either side of his shirt collar and tore it . The buttons flew off, landing on the bed and floor. I pulled the shirt off of him. He met me with more tender kisses. I eagerly returned the intensity. His hands roamed all over my body before finding a place on my breasts. I began to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled them the rest of the way off. I rolled on top of him and began to kiss his neck. I then began to kiss a trail slowly towards his belly button. I could feel his member against me and I made my way down. Each kiss leading to anticipation. He couldn't take it anymore. He rolled me over and got on top of me swiftly. He kissed me hungrily and removed my bra, never taking his lips off of mine. I groaned loudly. I felt his satisfied smile against my lips. I felt him slowly inching off my lacy black underwear. I pulled off his boxers. There was such an electricity between us at this moment. He pulled from the kiss for a moment. He looked deep into my eyes. I just nodded. He greeted me with a fuel filled kiss. Then he plunged deep into me. Another loud moan burst from my lips.

A long while, and two rounds later, he collapsed onto the bed next to me. We were both panting, out of breath. He gave me a soft kiss and snuggled up with me. We fell into a peaceful slumber, my head on his chest.

**I know, I know…It took long enough for them to hook up! Keep reading so you can find out what'll happen next. Thank You for reading and for any reviews, I really appreciate it. =]**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

I woke up in a hotel room. Despite the pounding headache, I woke with a small smile. I laid there for a second before I realized that I was still completely naked. I rolled over. I was completely and utterly alone. Dolph had already woken and wasn't any where to be seen. I looked to the clock, it was already 11:15. I wrapped my body in a bed sheet slipped out of bed to grab some Tylenol. I swallowed them quickly. I found my clothing from last night strewn across the floor, I sighed. A piece of paper caught my eye. It was a note.

_Blondie,_

_ I had to take an early flight out for a last minute meeting with creative. I was going to wake you to tell you but you looked so peaceful sleeping. I'll see you at the Raw taping. _

_ Dolph_

I couldn't believe he left me here. I was pissed. I felt used somehow. I kicked the end of the bed.

"Motherfucker!" I yelled. 

I immediately jumped into the shower. For some reason, with all that pent up anger, I began to cry while shampooing my hair. I sobbed my way through the rest of my shower. I tried to pull myself together before exiting the bathroom. This was unlike me. I unhappily got ready and packed up all of my things. I aggressively through all my belongings into my suitcases and rolled my suitcase out of the hotel and into a cab.

By the time I'd reached the airport, I felt awful. A Hang over and disappointment had taken it's toll. Caffeine and food weren't even doing the trick today. I had an insuppressible feeling…I needed to go home. I didn't want to go to Georgia for RAW a day early. I wanted to be as far away from the WWE as possible as that very moment. I found myself walking towards a ticket desk.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" I perky airport employee asked.

"I'd like to switch my ticket for Atlanta to New York." She nodded and typed into her computer.

"The next flight for New York is leaving in 30 minutes."

"Sounds great." She handed me a ticket and headed for the terminal.

Flash forward five hours. I was pulling up to my two bedroom apartment. I slammed the cab door and stomped up the stairs. I rush of relief overtook me as I stepped into my apartment. It felt good to be home. I usually opted to stay far away from here but today it felt like an oasis. I set my things down and plopped down on my couch. I was a mess.

I decided to do what every girl who is going through an emotional rollercoaster does: watch chick flicks, eat ice cream, and drink wine. Before I knew it, I'd made my way through a bottle of wine, a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, Legally Blonde, and P.S. I Love You. I was pretty drunk, stumbling around my apartment. I was in quite a state and I didn't even know exactly why. I mean, my life as of late had been really complicated. Between Zack and Dolph, I'd had my hands full. But for everything going on, I had more happiness in my life since I'd gotten to the WWE than I'd had in a long time. Even though they caused most of the chaos, they always brought a lot of the happiness and fun that had occurred.

I sadly walked into my room and opened a small jewelry box on my dresser. I pulled out the little silver key inside. It was the key to my second bedroom. I walked down the hall to the other bedroom and unlocked it. It was a sad and depressing room to be honest. Zack and I shared this apartment from the moment when we got engaged through our marriage…until he left. When I finally admitted to myself that Zack wasn't coming back, I'd locked every single thing that reminded me of him, the things that he'd left, or that he'd bought me into that room.

My conversation with Zack at the hospital still resonated with me. After all these years, he was still jealous when I was close to another man. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't get jealous of him and Eve when I came to the WWE looking for him. I'd attacked a woman in a hallway! He put it all out there. He wanted to try our marriage again.

It was weird to be in that room again. My wedding dress hung from the closet. Every stuffed animal, every love note, every gift and card all were in that room. It was the history of Zach and I all in one room. A small table held a jewelry box. Inside of it contained every piece of jewelry Zack had ever given to me. My engagement ring and wedding band laid neatly in a ring box within it. I removed them and slid them onto my left hand ring finger. It glistened in the light. I forgot how great they looked on my finger. A tear slid down my cheek. It was hard not to feel like a failure when you separate from your spouse. I got up and left the room, locking it behind me.

I was even more depressed following my Zack room visit. In my intoxicated daze, I decided to have a solo dance party in front of my mirror with a hair brush microphone. I needed to cheer up and this was the way to do it. I was essentially acting like a child in my room. Simple Plan's song "Addicted" came on my Ipod dock. I belted the lyrics enthusiastically. I looked over to my nightstand. My phone was illuminated. I picked up my phone. I let the phone ring and ring on silent. I had a whopping seven missed calls and two messages.

_"Hey, Kelsey! It's Natalya. I was just calling to make sure you were alright. You should have checked into the hotel by now for RAW tomorrow. Call me back to let me know you are okay."_

_ "Hi, Kels, this is Zack. Natalya called me worried about you. Where are you? I hope you are okay but I really wish you'd give me a call back soon to let me know for sure."_

I deleted the messages and sat down on the edge of my bed. I was essentially going rogue tonight. I knew I shouldn't be home. I knew I should be in Atlanta as scheduled. I got up and opened another bottle of wine. I was another two glasses in when my phone lit up again. I drunkenly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blondie. Where are you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm not in Atlanta." I said simply.

"You are supposed to be in Atlanta, where are you?"

"It's not really any of your business."

"Kelsey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, Dolph. Nothing at all."

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you drunk?" I said letting out a chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever Dolph."

"I'll come get you , where are you?"

"Don't bother. You had no concern leaving me hung over in you're fucking bed in California this morning! Why give a shit now Dolph?" I snapped.

"Kelsey…I-I.." He stammered.

"That's what I thought. Good bye Dolph." I hung up.

I picked up my phone. I dialed Natalya's number.

"Kelsey! Thank God!"

"Hello Nat! You seem happy to talk to me!"

"Girl, I have been so worried about you. Where are you?"

"I just- I just decided I wanted to be home right now," I said slurring.

"You are in New York? Kelsey! You are supposed to be in Atlanta!" she said shocked.

"I know. I have a flight out to Atlanta tomorrow, relax!"

"Okay, as long as you're alright."

"I'll be fine."

"Call me when you get in tomorrow, we need to dish!"

"Sounds good, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. Dolph had tried to call me twice during my call. He left me two messages, both I deleted without listening to. It was late so I decided to take my drunk ass to bed.

I woke up. Hungover. Again. I needed t stop making this a habit. I groaned and walked out into may kitchen/living room area. I surveyed the damage. It looked like a tornado went through it. I defiantly didn't have the time or energy to tackle it today. I decided to take a warm shower. I knew that with my flight getting in a little late, I wouldn't have time to get my hair done at the arena. I dolled myself up and quickly packed up my things.

A few hours later, I was checking into the hotel in Atlanta. I threw my stuff on the floor and headed to Natalya's room as promised. I knocked on Natalya's door.

"Hey Kelsey! You've got some explaining to do!" She said with a smile.

"I know, I do." She let me in and I sat down on the bed. "I'm really sorry I worried you yesterday. I really should of let somebody know where I was."

"You're damn right you should of. But I forgive you." She said smiling.

"Thanks, Nat."

"So what the fuck happened to you? Why weren't you and Dolph on the same flight out here?"

"Well, he left unexpectedly and early yesterday for a meeting with creative. I woke up to find him gone…"

"That's weird…so why the break down yesterday?" She asked softly.

"Well…I-I-I slept with Dolph after the wedding, We were drunk off of our asses but it happened. I woke up naked and alone in a hotel room. It pissed me off, so I went home." I said sadly.

"Holy Shit! You finally slept with him!"

"Did you hear the rest of the story?" I asked sharply.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. He must have a better explanation for what happened."

"I really doubt it, Nat. I'm just done."

"You really need to just sit down and talk this out, Kelsey. Anybody who sees the two of you together knows that he cares a lot about you."

"I don't know if I can…"

"Of course you can. You guys were best friends, attached at the hip! Isn't the friendship worth saving?"

"I guess."

"Then talk to him honey. He's not a bad guy. He's not the man whore that he has the reputation of being."

"I thought he was different too. I just don't know."

"Do whatever feels right." I nodded. I couldn't take this conversation anymore…I had to get out.

"I'm going to go back to my room so I can get my stuff ready for Raw tonight."

"Okay Sweetie. See you at the arena."

I walked out of the room and tried to pull myself together. Tonight was the last RAW before Wrestlemania. It was important and I needed to be on my game.

**Keep reading so you can find out what'll happen next. Thank You for reading and for any reviews, I really appreciate it. =]**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

RAW

I walked into the arena with purpose. I wasn't really in the mood to fraternize tonight. I went directly into my dressing room to change. I changed into my purple corset and metallic silver pants to match Zack tonight. I went to hair and makeup and got dolled up. The show was just beginning so I rushed back to my room to watch, I was on time for once.

Once again I had no match tonight. It seemed ridiculous to me that it had been four weeks since my last televised match and I was the Diva's champion. At least other women had gotten some air time, something that I defiantly wasn't short on.

About 20 minutes into the show, a Dolph and Zack promo came on.

Dolph was standing next to a card board cut out of me, posing.

"Dude! What the hell is this!" Zack asked angrily.

"What does it look like Ryder?"

"It looks like you are obsessed with my wife."

"I'm just seeing how great she's going to look on my arm when I win her from you this Sunday at Wrestlemania."

"You bastard…She isn't going anywhere."

"We'll see. I'm going to have your wife and the title and there's nothing you can do about it." Dolph picked up the cut out and walked away smugly.

I rolled my eyes. I hadn't even known they had a promo tonight. They sold it well….although there wasn't much acting involved. The two of them both didn't care for each other, and it really showed. I looked at my clock. I had about ten minutes until Zack's tag team match. I got up, adjusted my outfit, grabbed my title and headed towards the curtain.

"Kelsey?" I turned to face the voice.

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alright," Zack said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm alive and well," I said smiling at him.

"I was so worried after Natalya called looking for you. I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry you were worried. I just went home for a night instead of coming here yesterday. I probably should have told somebody that I changed my plans but that's not the point!" I said with a giggle

"Oh, well going home is always nice. I was just there myself."

"It was nice, I rarely seem to go there so when I am its quite relaxing," I said fibbing a little. I really didn't need him to know about my melt down.

"I couldn't agree more."

"So are you ready for your match?"

"Absolutely, the final build up for Wrestlemania!" he said with a very Zack like arm gesture. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

It was time for the match. It was going to be Dolph and Cody Rhodes versus Zack and Christian. We were the last people out. Zack's music hit and we burst out onto the stage. I felt sick knowing I'd have to see Dolph out here. I plastered a huge smile on my face. Zack and I did some Woos from the stage with the crowd. Zack and I linked arms and he pulled me very close as we continued down the ramp. It was as if he knew I was having a hard time. He always knew. Tonight I was a little grateful for the support. We slid into the ring and posed together. Dolph made a pointing motion at me. 'You're mine' he yelled selling the story line. Zack grabbed my face and pulled me into a deep kiss to make a statement to Dolph. I exited the ring and the match got underway. I took a seat at the announce table as planned.

"Hello boys!" I said cheerily to Jerry and Michael Cole.

"Hello, we are being joined here by Kelsey Ryder," Jerry chirped.

"So Kelsey, you have a big night coming up at Wrestlemania," Cole said sharply.

"Yeah, you could say that. My managerial services are on the line after all."

"You seemed upset last week when the deal was made. How are you feeling about it now?"

"Well, honestly I was angry that he didn't discuss it with me, he agreed with literally no hesitation. We talked about it afterwards and I realized this was a good opportunity for him to get gold at Wrestlemania."

"What changed your mind?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah what changed your mind, your husband is willing to trade you to another man. A man who hits on you?" Cole interjected.

"Well, I'm Zack's wife and as his wife I want him to be happy and to achieve his goals. If a title is what will do that, I'm going to put my faith in him and hope for the best. "

"Wow, that's pretty selfless."

"Marriage is all about give and take!" I said enthusiastically. I felt weird pretending to be a perfect wife when in reality my marriage tanked so very long ago…not that anybody knew that. When people googled about our relationship statuses, the internet showed the truth, that Zack and Kelsey Ryder truly were a married couple.

I mindlessly chatted for the duration of the match. Soon enough, the bell rang. Zack was in the middle of the ring, having proudly pinned Dolph Ziggler. He had the biggest smile on his face. I removed my headset and got into the ring. Zack pulled me close and dipped me, laying on a huge kiss, a mere inches away from Dolph's face. He sat on the ropes to let me out of the ring. We made our way up the ramp hand in hand.

I breathed a breath of relief as we passed though the curtain. My first post sex Dolph encounter was over. It was uncomfortable but I had it behind me.

"So any plans tonight Kelsey?" Zack asked softly.

"Nope, absolutely none."

"Would you maybe want to grab a bite to eat with me after we get back to the hotel?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" I said relieved to not have to dwell on things alone. A big smile crossed his face.

"Awesome! I'll meet you down in the lobby then."

"Sounds great."

Once we got back to the hotel, I quickly changed and met him at the hotel lobby. We found a pizza place a few blocks away.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight." He smiled at me.

"Your welcome. I didn't really want to sit in my room alone anyways."

"Yeah, I can't blame you. So how have you been?"

"Good now that I'm with the WWE. I was kind of flailing before I signed the contract here."

"I'm glad you are finally happy. So…I know it's none of my business, but what happened to Ethan?" Somehow I knew this would come up. Of course Zack would be curious about the man that wanted to marry me after him.

"He left me, to be honest."

"Last I heard you guys were engaged. What happened?"

"Well, he couldn't marry a married woman. He gave me an ultimatum. I had 6 months to get a divorce rolling or he was gone."

"and I wasn't returning your calls…"

"Exactly. The night I came to see you was about a year after he'd left."

"I'm so sorry Kelsey. I didn't realize…"

"I know."

"Well, to be quite frank, I think you are much better off without him."

"Honestly, I have to agree. He was such a dick," I said bluntly. He laughed.

"You live and learn," he said shrugging.

"On a better note, what the hell is the deal for Wrestlemania?" I asked curiously.

"You know, we already know the play the play, but Dolph and I don't know the predetermined outcome yet."

"So you guys have rehearsed both endings?" I said amazed.

"Yeah, they can't make up their mind."

"I can see that being a problem. Either way has good storylines that could follow it."

"Exactly. Obviously, Me winning would be what the audience wants, but I don't know if they are willing to give this to them," he said sadly.

"I guess we'll wait an see." I said hopefully. At this point, I'd rather work with Zack. He was silent for a moment.

"Are you and Ziggler fighting? He asked bluntly.

"Well…why do you ask?"

"Well I could tell, by the way you've been acting that something is off. Once I saw you and Dolph interact with one another, I knew it must have been him."

"Why do you say that?"

"You two have a chemistry but today…it wasn't there. Plus the obvious avoidance of each other."

"Well, you hit the nail on the head."

"What are you fighting about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now…" I trailed.

"That's perfectly fine with me, Kels."

The rest of dinner was a lot of fun. We reminisced about our adolescence and college. We had so much fun back then. The two of us had been so close. There were so many memories. So much history. We stayed clear of the touchy topics, like us and our marriage. We had a good time regardless. He insisted on walking me back to my room, on the way we passed Dolph. He was noticeably intoxicated. Dolph and I made eye contact for a few seconds before, I turned my attention else where. Zack and I kept walking to the elevator. We finally reached my door.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight. I had a lot of fun," Zack said softly.

"I had fun too, I'm glad we did this."

"Goodnight, Kelsey."

"Goodnight Zack." I gave him a big hug and entered my room alone.

I closed the door and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. As usual, I had thrown all my towels on the floor, wet so there they all were still, wet. I grabbed my room key and headed down to the service desk. As I rounded the corner, I noticed Dolph in the lobby, sitting on the couch. I asked the desk attendant for some towels. She brought me a few and I turned to leave. Dolph was right behind me.

"Done with your date so soon," Dolph said spitefully.

"I didn't have a date, I went out for dinner."

"Pfft, you went out to dinner with your husband…I'd call that a fucking date," he said to me, his breath reeking of tequila.

"Go fuck yourself Dolph," I spat.

"You are such a coward Kelsey…you ran back to Zack cuz shit got tough."

"I feel bad for you Dolph. You are so insecure that you have to lash out at the person, you walked away from. Plus you are stumbling around drunk in a hotel lobby, alone."

I turned and walked away from him. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Once I was safely behind my hotel room door, the tears flowed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I missed Dolph…I missed my best friend.

**Ahhh! I can't believe this was already chapter 25! I want to thank you all for reading and for any reviews. I really and truely appreciate it. =] It means a lot to me that spend time out of your lives to read.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

Finally Wrestlemania week was underway. We all arrived in Miami for the weeks events. After a few days of all work and no play doing so many appearances, it was time for a little relaxation in my room. I was curled up on my bed reading a book when a knocking occurred at my door. I pryed myself out of bed and answered the door.

"Hey Kelsey!" Natalya chirped.

"Hey Natalya, what's up?"

"Well for starters, you are coming out with us tonight."

"Oh I don't know. I don't think I'm really up for it…"

"Woman, do you not know me? I will be persistent until you say yes. So save your breath and give in now!"

"Fine!," I smiled. "I surrender!"

"Perfect! I will meet you in the hotel lobby at 11." She bounced off down the hallway.

**That night**

We arrived at the club to see that many of the other superstars and divas were already there. As usual, a few people going out meant half of the locker room showed up. We found a small table and sat down to survey the place. I went to the bar and ordered the first round, a margarita for Natalya, a scotch on the rocks for Beth, and four tequila shots with limes for me.

"Cheers ladies!" I squealed enthusiastically.

"Cheers!" They giggled before taking our first drinks.

"So, I am so excited for Wrestlemania!" Natalya said happily.

"Me too, We are going to wipe the floor in our tag team match!" Beth said back.

"You know it!" They high fived. I laughed half heartedly.

"I'm so happy for you guys. You really deserved a match on the biggest stage of the year! You guys work so hard," I said nicely. I began to slam my shots.

"Thank you…are you okay Kelsey?" Natalya asked softly.

"Oh totally, just peachy!" I returned.

"Are you sure, Newbie? I know you love tequila but damn!" Beth said slightly concerned.

"Yep, I'm fine seriously!" I smiled and slammed the fourth shot. "I'd say I'm down for another round. Anybody need anything?"

They shook their heads no, so I hopped off of my stool and headed to the bar and placed my order. Honestly, I wanted to get away from the table even for just a few minutes. I didn't want to be out much and I surely didn't want to answer any questions about the Dolph situations. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two people fiercely making out with one another. Even in my slightly intoxicated state, I knew that it was him. It was Dolph and Kelly Kelly. My heart felt heavy and I could feel the tears well up. I quickly downed my four fresh shots and tried to walk past them to the bathroom without him seeing me.

"Kelsey!"

"What!" I was close enough for him to see the tears.

" I see you cant-you cant handle a taste, of-of your own medicine." He slurred.

"I wasn't on a date Dolph, I wasn't sticking my tongue down anybody's throat. So I don't know what exactly you are trying to 'get me back' for."

"You are full of it Kelsey. We really could have had something…then you threw yourself at Zack."

"You and I both know that isn't true."

"I should have known better than to mess with a married woman. You never intended on being with me…" He spat. He went back to sticking his tongue down Kelly's throat.

"That is so far from the truth…"

"Really? Did you think we'd live all happily ever after…just you and me…and your husband forever. ..yeah didn't think so."

I shook my head and turned around. I walked back to the bar, ordered another few shots and downed them. I didn't want to go to the bathroom, I wanted to go back to the hotel, I needed to get out of here. Standing at the bar, my head was spinning. Slamming about ten shots over the twenty five minute period of time was proving to be a horrible choice. I stumbled towards the door to go. The fresh air did nothing to improve my mood. My legs were shaky and my head was still fuzzy and spinning. I caught my heel funny on the ground and I fell onto the sidewalk. It was all too much for me. Sobs began to overtake me. I heard somebody approach me.

"Kelsey! Are you okay?" I looked up.

"Za-ack, is-is that yo-you." I sobbed.

"Yeah, its me." He pulled me to my feet and held me up. "What happened?" he asked worried.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He nodded and waved over a cab. He carefully helped me into the car. Instead of sending me on my way, he climbed in on the other side. He helped me buckle my seat belt. He looked at me and wiped the tears off of my face.

"Let's get you home, Kelsey." I nodded and I laid my head onto his strong shoulder and cried. He put his arm around me and my head slid onto his chest, he hugged me, stroking my hair. I must of dozed off because I woke in his arms as he was fumbling with his key card outside his hotel room door.

"You think you can stand?" He asked softly.

"I don't know...I can try." He slowly let my legs drop, still holding my waist for stability. He got the door opened and walked me to the bed. "I don't want to be aloneeee Zackyy."

"You don't have to be alone Kels. You can sleep here tonight so I can keep an eye on you.I want to make sure you are safe."

"Okayy," I said without putting up a fight. The expression on Zack's face showed that he to was surprised I didn't argue. He smiled before getting up and grabbing me a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt.

"Here, you can sleep in these." I grabbed the clothes. I slowly stood up to put the pants. I lifted up a leg to slip on the shorts and fell on the floor in the process. "Are you okay?"

"DON"T LOOOOOK!" I yelled. He burst into laughter.

"Kelsey, I don't need you hurting yourself! Let me help!"

"I don't want you to see my lady partssss!" I squealed.

"We have been married for six years, I'm pretty sure I have seen your lady parts before."

"Okay…. fine, I need help!" He got me all situated clothing wise and bandaged my scraped up knees.

"I don't know what happened tonight, but it's going to be okay Kelsey."

"Pfft, I don't know. Lets not talk about it." I crawled under the covers. Zack began making a bed on the floor. "What are you doing Zackyy?"

"Making a place to sleep."

"Just sleep up here," I said patting the other side of the bed. He looked at me skeptically. I pouted. "Pleaseeeeee, I don't want to kick you out of your bed."

"Okay." He crawled onto the other side of the bed and turned off the lights. "Goodnight Kelsey"

"Goodnight Zack." I laid there for about five minutes, "Zack? Are you awake?"

"Yes?," he asked chuckling. I snuggled up to him, putting my head on his chest. He let me and his arm circled around my back.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you to."

I lifted my head and my lips found his. He returned the kiss and his hands cupped my face. I got on top of him, straddling him. I deepened the kiss and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I ran my hands up and down his muscular body. I broke the kiss to take off my shirt before pulling him into another kiss. He flipped me onto the bed and got on top of me. He kissed my neck and my whole body tingled. He pulled back and looked at me with a smirk. He kissed my neck again and began to kiss a trail down my body, down my chest and near my belly button. I cupped his face with my hands and pulled his face up to mine. We continued fiercely making out and exploring each others bodies with our hands. Things were getting intense when he pulled away and sat up.

"Kels, I-I can't do this."

"What? Whyyyy?" I pouted.

"You are drunk, I don't want to take advantage of you." he said firmly.

"I am your wife mister! I WANT you to take advantage of meee!" He laughed.

"I just can't, not like this."

"Do you know how many married men can't get their wives to have sex with them and here you are, refusing your wife sex!" I said loudly.

"Sorry Kels, if you sober up and still want to be with me, then we'll talk, but I can't do this with you like this."

"Fine, you are no fun!" The room was silent for a minute. "Can you do me a favor?" he was silent. "A nonsexual one?" He laughed.

"What is it?"

"I need Mr. Snuggles!" Referring to my childhood stuffed animal I slept with sometimes.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He retrieved my key card from my purse and went to fetch .

When he returned he seemed different, distant. I was too tired and too drunk to really investigate, I was asleep soon after.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up snuggled in my hotel bed. I groggily lift up my throbbing head.

"ugh."

I forced myself to sit up and saw Zack sleeping next to me in the bed. _What the hell is Zack doing in my room?_ I looked at the nightstand and then over to the suitcase on the floor. This wasn't my room. I realized I was wearing a Zach Ryder t-shirt and his shorts. I sat for a minute puzzled, not sure how I got here. I noticed my knees were bandaged up. Suddenly it all came back to me. Dolph, tequila, drunk falling, jumping my husband, what a fan-fucking-tastic night. I groaned. I slowly got out of bed and gathered my belongings. I was quietly opening the door when he sat up.

"Kelsey, you don't have to sneak out." I stopped.

"I know, just didn't want to wake you…" I said softly.

"Bullshit. You just wanted to avoid this morning awkwardness. Its fine. You were drunk."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for last night or sorry you didn't mention you had divorce papers in your suitcase." I closed the door and stepped back into the room.

"Zack…"

"No don't-"

"No, I need to explain. The reason I came to see you that night after so many years was to get you to finally sign those papers. Obviously the Eve stuff happened and I got offered a contract so I don't ask you to sign them." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Do you still want me to sign them?" He asked quietly.

"I-I don't know." I answered honestly. A tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"Think about it. Think about what you want Kelsey. I think we could make this work, especially with us both being on the road. I love you, I've always loved you. I've never loved anybody else the way I've loved you. I don't think I ever will. Just please, take your time, just really think about it. Please? We could really do this." A few tears fell down my face.

"I just don't know…" I sniffled.

"We were best friends once and so in love. Don't you remember all the good times we had together? I have known you for almost ten years. During that time we have been through so much with one another. I don't want to throw it all away. We were so great together, we were just young. We are older now, we know so much more about the world. We could really be something amazing again…"

"Okay, I'll think about it." I gave him a big hug and left.

I closed the door, my mind was blown. My life had been such a rollercoaster ride lately. My heart was torn. Should I stay married or get divorced? I didn't know if Zack and I could really make it work. All I knew was that I had a busy few days ahead of me Wrestlemania was in two days…

**I want to thank you all for reading and for any reviews. I really and truly appreciate it. =] It means a lot to me that spend time out of your lives to read.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

I half ran my way into the convention center. I was running a little behind for my signing and scheduled appearance at Wrestlemania Axxcess. With the events of the morning, I was a little preoccupied. My knee high stiletto boots clicked against the tiled floor as I rushed through the halls. Finally, I arrived at my designated meeting spot.

"Hi, Sorry I'm late!" I said apologetically.

"Kelsey Ryder! You're here. Go ahead and take your seat at the table," one of the event organizers said to me.

I nodded and walked up onto the platform. Zack and Dolph were already there. An empty chair sat between them, I groaned. I was in for an awkward evening. I plopped down in the chair.

"Nice seeing you boys," I said in a pleasant tone.

"You look really pretty today, Kelsey," Zack said softly, a shy smile on his face.

"Thank you Zack, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Seriously, will you two just get a fucking room already?" Dolph spat.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be so grumpy today if you weren't still hung over from last night," Zack shot back. He looked over at me.

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear. I appreciated him standing up to him.

"No problem," he whispered back.

The event organizer came back over to us.

"So they are opening the doors now, I don't know what's going on between you guys but we need to nix it in front of the fans," She said firmly.

"We will, don't worry," I said politely. I was a little embarrassed that the three of us couldn't behave and had to be reprimanded like children.

The fans assembled in line and we sat through hours of signings. When we were done with that, Zack and I got whisked away to do some interviews and other press. They often grouped us together for the sake of our on screen marriage situation. It really helped sell it. We walked arm and arm through the arena.

"Thanks for saying that to Dolph," I said sweetly.

"You're welcome. I know you guys are fighting and he's just instigating things with you. He doesn't always handle things very well."

"Yeah, no kidding. He's been a colossal jerk."

"Is he who upset you last night?" He asked softly.

"Yeah…he was being a jerk," I said simply.

"Dolph be a jerk? I never would have thought!" He said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. You told me to be careful."

"That I did. But that doesn't mean I was completely right about him either."

"Wow, are you really admitting that you may have been wrong?" I teased.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

We were interrupted by a fan.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Zack and Kelsey Ryder?" A teen aged girl chirped.

"That we are!" Zack said with a smile.

"I am such a big fan of yours! Are you guys really married?"

"Yeah, been married six and a half years now," I said with a grin.

"Wow! That is so cool. It must be awesome working together!"

"Well…most days. Some days we don't get along so well. Then you have an angry wife in the ring and out," he said jokingly.

"Hey!" I said hitting him in the arm. "He is a pain in my ass. But he is my pain in the ass." He laughed.

"Can I get a picture with you guys?"

"Sure." We took a picture with us and we headed on our way.

"She was adorable," I said to Zack.

"Yeah, she was sweet, she obviously thinks we are much cooler than we are," he joked.

"Speak for yourself! I am awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah you are."

We finished up our interviews and shared a cab back to the hotel. We parted ways. I was going to head back to my own room but I really needed to have a good talk with somebody. I headed over to the appropriate room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Kelsey," Natalya said a bit surprised.

"Hi Nattie, can I come in?" I asked softly. She nodded and let me in. I plopped onto the bed.

"So what brings you here, girlie?"

"Well first, I want to apologize for last night. I just up and left and I'm sorry. You and Beth deserved better than for me to run off."

"Well, it was fine Kelsey, we were just worried about you. You were acting so strangely. What's going on?"

"A lot of things. Dolph and I have been fighting like really bad. He saw me and Zack coming into the hotel after we went out for dinner and went ballistic."

"He is so jealous!"

"Yeah I guess so. But he's the one who left me naked in a hotel room…in California! But anyways, last night I ran into him next to the bar and I saw him making out with Kelly Kelly."

"God, she is such a tramp sometimes!"

"Right! Dolph and I exchanged some harsh words so I got drunk and left. I fell outside and ran into Zack. He took me back to his room and put me to bed."

"How sweet of him! Hottie husband to the rescue!"

"Which is nice except for drunk Kelsey didn't want to go to bed, she wanted to get laid…"

"Kelsey! Please tell me you didn't!" She squealed.

"I tried…I kissed him and things were really heating up. Then he stopped it and told me that he couldn't do it…not like that. Which in a weird way was the sweetest thing ever. But I sent him to my room to get something and he saw the divorce papers."

"Oh my god, he must have been so upset."

"Yeah...he was. He basically told me that he wanted to give things another try and gave this almost poetic, movie like speech about how much he loves me. It was just so captivating and he had a lot of good points. I do love him…I just have no idea what to do."

"So you are considering it?"

"Well yeah…he said he'd sign the papers if that's what I wanted but he hoped I'd pick to stay and be married to him."

"God, that is such a huge decision. How are you going to decide?"

"I don't have a damn clue. It's hard to just throw away so much history…I just have to figure out what I want. I really don't know how to do that exactly," I said with a little defeat in my voice.

"I don't know what to tell you…I guess you just need to figure out exactly where your heart is. If it isn't with Zack, it doesn't do him any favors to stay with him. If it really and truly think your heart lays with Zack, then by all means, be with him."

"I just wish there was an easier way to know what to do. I mean, how does anybody know where their heart is? I had a life made with Zack before, I loved him in a way I'd never loved anybody before. He was my best friend and so when we got married, I never thought I'd ever consider getting divorced. Everybody always says that you should marry your best friend, that that's the best way to have a successful, lasting marriage. But it didn't turn out that way for us," I said sadly.

"Well just because it didn't work the first time, that doesn't mean it wouldn't a second time."

"You are absolutely right. I just think it's hard to predict what will happen. What if things get a little rough again. Will he up and leave me in the middle of the night again? I don't know if I'd sleep knowing that in the morning he could be gone. I can't go through that again, I won't. It nearly destroyed me the last time. I just can't do it."

"But who say's he'd leave?"

"I know he probably wouldn't but I think the thought would be in the back of my mind all the time."

"That would be quite understandable. Have you thought….ah never mind," She said dismissively.

"No, what were you going to say?" I pressed. She took a deep breath.

"Have you considered that Zack may not have been telling you to pick between divorce and being together?" She asked.

"Well, that's what he asked me…"

"I mean, he said that's what he was asking but what if that isn't really what he is asking."

"You are losing me here, Nattie. Just give it to me straight."

"Okay, well I think that although Zack said to choose between divorce and being with him, I think he was really asking you to choose between him and Dolph."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"To be honest with you Kelsey… I think that Dolph is a huge reason that you can't easily decide to stay with Zack. I think there are unresolved things going on with you guys. If you choose Zack, without working out things with Dolph…I think you may find yourself wondering if you did the right thing. Asking what if."

"You think my heart is with Dolph?" I asked her seriously.

"I really do. But you need to see if that is true for you. You said it yourself, true happiness is when you marry your best friend. Zack may have been your best friend back then…but Dolph is your best friend now. I can tell that he is just crazy about you…Maybe your heart lays with him…you owe it too yourself and both of them to figure it out."

"I think you may have a really good point Natalya… holy shit this is hard. This is just so much to handle, especially with Wrestlemania coming up."

"Do you find the slightest amount of humor in the fact that in a weird way the match at Wrestlemania and your life are oddly aligned?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know whether to cry or laugh though."

"I can't blame you. Just know that unlike Wrestlemania, your ending isn't predetermined. You can go either way…both of them are completely in love with you. You just have to decide which one suits you," She said shrugging. I stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Nattie! You have really helped me out more than you will ever know."

"I try my best," She said with a smile.

"Bye, I'll see you at the Hall of Fame ceremony tomorrow night."

"Bye sweetie, good luck."

I walked back to my room, exhausted. I had so much to think about. I just had to figure out where my heart is…

**Thank you guys so much for reading, you guys are awesome! I hope you all like how things are going so far. Review or message me if you want to tell me what you think =] Any feedback is appreciated! Keep reading guys, hopefully I'll update again soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Sorry it took me awhile to update! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! =]**

It was the day before Wrestlemania, I was sitting in my room, all dressed and ready for the day. I just couldn't bring myself to move and leave my room. Even my breakfast I 'd ordered from room service. My mind felt fried. I sat and thought about what do about my love life predicament and came up short. I laid on top of my bed, when all of a sudden…it hit me. I knew what I needed to do. I dialed my cell phone. I took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zack…can you come up to my room to talk?"

"Uh yeah…sure. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Those few minutes felt like for-fucking-ever. Finally, I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it.

"Hi Zack."

"Hey Kelsey," he said giving me a big hug.

"Come on in," I said gesturing to my bed. He walked in and took a seat.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked slowly.

"I've made up my mind…"

"And?" He asked hopefully. I grabbed his hand.

"Look, I have loved you for so long, Zack. You were the most important person in my life. We made such a beautiful and wonderful life together. Some of the best times in my life happened with you by my side." I felt tears falling down my cheeks. Zack's face was covered in tears as well. "We are older and wiser now than we were back then. We wouldn't make the same mistakes we made before. All of this would have been enough to make me stay. It would make the perfect ending for what would have been our love story. I just can't love you with only half of my heart. It's not fair to you. You deserve to be loved fully and completely…."

"So you want me to sign the papers?" He asked sadly.

"I…I think so. I just want to be fair to you…to both of us."

"I get it…I hate it but I get it. I never should have left you in the first place. If I would have stuck it out, we wouldn't be in this position…"

"If you'd have stayed, you would have resented me for it…you wouldn't have achieved your dream of becoming a WWE superstar. I don't think I could have lived with myself with that either," I said sniffling.

"You are probably right," he admitted. "It's just that in my dreams, when I made it big…you were by my side… I just didn't know that one dream would kill the other. I thought I could have both." I gave him a big hug. We just stayed like this, crying for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry Zack…"

"It's okay. I sort of saw this coming," He said calmly. Where are the papers?" I got up and grabbed the papers and handed them to him.

"Right here." He signed them first, before sliding the papers over to me.

"Can you do me a favor Kelsey?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you wait to file them until after Wrestlemania. I just want the media storm to not effect or over shadow it…"

"I can do that. We have stayed married through almost four years of being separated…what's another 36 hours or so?" We both laughed a little.

"Will you go with me to the Hall of fame ceremony tonight? It can be our last hurrah as Mr. and Mrs. Ryder." I smiled.

"I'd love to." His face brightened. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, I'll swing by and pick you up."

"Sounds good Zack."

I watched him leave. My heart still felt heavy. I stared at those signed divorce papers. I spent so many nights imagining the moment I'd see them signed, I never thought it would be so bittersweet. I snapped out of my thoughts. I had to get to the salon for my hair appointment. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

I plopped down in the stylist's chair. I asked her to give me Victoria's Secret Angel's hair. She laughed and got right down to work.

"Big night tonight?" She asked curiously.

"Yes actually. I'm a wrestler for the WWE, our Hall of Fame ceremony is tonight. It is quite the red carpet affair."

"Wow, sounds exciting. Do you have a hot date?" she pried.

"Well…yes…but it's my husband who is also a wrestler."

"How cute! A couple's night out! If my ex-husband and I would have had more of those, I'm sure we wouldn't be divorced!" She chuckled. I laughed politely. She had no idea that this was more of a send off. A part of me wondered if I was doing the right thing by divorcing Zack Ryder.

"How do I look?" I asked her playfully.

"Amazing! You'll knock 'em dead."

"Thank you!" I waved as I left the salon.

I hurried back to the hotel to finish up. I gave myself a nice sultry makeup look. Dark smoky eyes and a fuchsia colored lip. I slid on my purple dress that hung on all the right places. My curves looked impeccable. I slid on a sky high pair of stilettos and looked in the mirror. Damn I looked good. I reached into my bag, two sparkly objects fell out. I picked them up. It was my engagement ring and wedding band. I sighed. I slid them onto my finger. Tonight was as good as ever to slide them on one last time. A knock on my door, snapped me from taking a trip down memory lane. I answered it.

"Hey Zack,"

"Hey…Wow…just wow. You look phenomenal."

"Thank you, you clean up nice to," I said smiling at him. He rarely wore them but Zack looked mighty darn cute in suits and tuxes.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely." He extended his arm to me. I grabbed it and we walked out of the room.

"Oh my god you are wearing your wedding ring too!" He said laughing. I wiggled my fingers.

"Yeah I figured the ring could use a last hurrah too."

"I thought so too, plus the press will eat that up, especially with the match at Wrestlemania having to do with us as a couple." He said thoughtfully.

"I hadn't even thought of that!"

"I'm just that damn good!" He said smiling.

Finally we'd arrived at the event. We pulled up to the entrance to walk the red carpet like media entrance. Zack stepped out of the vehicle first, he held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me out. The camera's flashed as we walked up to the carpet. We stopped every so often to pose for various cameras. Sometimes he held me closely, protectively. At one stop, he gave me a huge kiss on the lips. He pulled away smiling. I rubbed my lipstick off of his mouth, laughing. We finished up the red carpet and we were waved over for an interview.

We chatted with the journalist for a while. There was such a comfort, an easiness between us tonight. It really showed as we talked in interviews, there was a certain flow to our conversation. We really worked well together, I get why the WWE wanted us to work together all this time. It was a bittersweet night, knowing that the day after Wrestlemania, it'd all be over. This chapter in my life would be officially over and done with.

Soon, we were done with interviews and headed inside the building. I spotted Dolph not so far from the door. He looked absolutely amazing in his tux…just like the night of his cousin's wedding. This wasn't much of a surprise, Dolph was a very handsome man. I turned my attention back to Zack. He led me through the room, his arm around me. We stopped to talk to Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks.

"Well if it isn't the Ryder's?" Curt said sharply. It was understandable for him to be so protective of Zack, he had no idea what was happening between us.

"Be nice Curt, Kelsey is my hot date tonight," Zack said softly.

"My apologies, Kelsey. You look wonderful tonight by the way."

"Thank you," I said with a polite smile.

I began to tune out as the boys talked shop. Zack was buzzing with excitement over being able to wrestle at Wrestlemania tomorrow. Soon I felt a presence behind me.

"Hey Kelsey…can I borrow you for a minute?" I heard a voice say. I turned to find myself face to face with Dolph.

"Uh…sure," I said softly. "Zack, I'll be right back." He nodded and gave me a skeptical look. I turned away from him and I followed Dolph over to a quieter spot in the room. "Sooo…what do you want to discuss?" I asked politely. He took a deep breath.

"I just want to apologize to you…" he said softly, a sadness was in his eyes.

"Apologize for what exactly?"

"For everything. For leaving you in California, for the night I yelled at you in the lobby, for the other night at the club…I've been such an asshole. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Why now?"

"This has been weighing on me, Kelsey. I have been trying to find the nerve to talk to you, to apologize. I just couldn't muster it until now. I miss us being on good terms…I miss us hanging out and being friends. Plus, Wrestlemania is tomorrow, we have a big job ahead of us. We need to be able to interact on camera to sell this story. If we are bitter and angry at one another, we'll fuck it up. We both deserve great Wrestlemania moments."

"I accept your apology." I said simply. "We can still be friends… I've missed you," I said smiling at him.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, I've missed my Blondie so much," He said relieved. He stepped towards me and gave me a big hug. I squeezed him tightly, taking in the comfort that Dolph's arms always brought. I could smell his cologne, I breathed it in. He let go of me and stepped back, looking at me. "I'm happy for you and Zack by the way."

"Oh…that! It's not what you think, we-" I was interrupted by Zack.

"Hey Kels, we need to take our seats," he said quietly.

"Okay, I-"

"We'll talk later," Dolph said with a small smirk.

"Okay…later."

I grabbed Zack's hand and let him lead us to our seats. We sat down, our seats were between Curt Hawkins and Evan Bourne. I let Zack sit next to Curt, since Curt hated me with a passion. The ceremony started and the everybody quieted down. I sat there smiling, because for the first time in the last few weeks, I felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Thank you guys so much for reading, you guys are awesome! I hope you all like how things are going so far. It would be awesome to get some reviews :] Review or message me if you want to tell me what you think =] **

**A special thank you to Dashique, xrosieleex, and ArokLynne for such wonderful reviews! You guys rock! Readers like you make me want to keep writing!**

_**Please vote on the poll on my profile page as it pertains to this story! Thanks!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**It's a big chapter! Wrestlemania is finally here! **

Dolph's POV

I entered the stadium for Wrestlemania with a huge smile on my face. I entered my locker room and sat down. I was a bit early for the event. I pulled the latest WWE magazine out of my bag. I flipped to the page about my match with Zack tonight. I didn't have much interest with the article, I'd already read it. I just looked at the pictures. Kelsey looked beautiful in every single one. When that girl smiled, she had a way of lighting up the entire room….she lit up my life, as cliché as it sounds. I couldn't believe that I had a chance with her and I messed it up because I freaked out. I shook my head and closed the magazine.

I stood up and went for a walk around the stadium. I thought about tonight and how amazing it was that I got a match on the biggest stage of the year. I thought about what a year it's been. Despite all the awesome things tonight was going to bring, I couldn't keep Kelsey out of my mind. Just then I saw Zack Ryder, the man who had everything.

"Hi Zack," I said softly.

"Oh, hi Dolph. Are you psyched about tonight?" He answered.

"Definitely! It's going to be a great night!" I tried to say happily.

"That it will."

"So…I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you and Kelsey."

"Happy? For what?" He asked confused.

"For giving it another shot. Just don't hurt her again. She is the most amazing woman I've ever met, she deserves the world," I said quickly, a sadness in my voice.

"She does, she is….I just…I don't know where you heard that her and I were back together."

"You guys have been together a lot…I mean she was your date last night…"

"Well…Kelsey and I are getting a divorce, Dolph. It's over…It's all over," He said obviously heartbroken.

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. The papers are signed, her lawyer isn't filing them until the morning."

"That is so sad."

"It isn't for you…It doesn't have to be all bad. It's the end of a marriage but it could be the beginning of something else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't pretend for a second that you aren't completely in love with Kelsey. Anybody who sees you two together can tell how you feel about her. As much as it hurts me to say it, I think she loves you to. I don't know what you did out in California, but she's been hurting ever since. You need to fix it…tell her how you feel. Make her happy again, Dolph. She doesn't smile like she used to when I'd see her with you."

"That means a lot coming from you Zack. I know that must have been hard for you to say…I just don't know what to say to her."

"Speak from the heart, Dolph…I'll see you at the curtain." Zack walked off.

I had a lot to think about. I walked back to my room to change. I slipped onto my trunks and my black, feathery vest. I slicked my hair back with water and was ready to go. I stretched for awhile before looking up at the clock. It was almost time for my match. I grabbed my U.S. Championship and walked over to the curtain area.

I saw Kelsey waiting there in a metallic silver corset, a dark pair of skinny jeans, and stiletto boots. Her long blonde hair, bouncing down her back. She turned around and saw me. She smiled a small smile.

"Can I talk to you?" I gestured over to a slightly more private area than directly in front of the curtain.

"Of course," she said following me aside.

"So Zack told me about the divorce…I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I tried to tell you last night but we got interrupted."

"I just…I wanted to tell you how I feel and I just thought that this was as good of a time as any…I can't hold it in any longer."

"Okay."

"Blondie… I think about you all the time. When I'm not around you, all I can think about is you and trying to think of another excuse to see you. I love the way your smile lights up a room, and how you always make me laugh when I need it and even when I don't. I love that you and I can have fun everywhere we go and that we can spend days on end together and yet I never get sick of being around you. Every day is better when I get to spend it with you…."

"Dolph I-"

"Just let me say this. Kelsey…I love you. I love you so fucking much. I-"

"Kelsey and Zack Ryder! You're on!" A stage hand yelled.

"Sorry!" She rushed over to the curtain where Zack was waiting.

Kelsey POV

Zack's music hit. I slid my Diva's title up onto my shoulder. I looked at Zack.

"Let's do this." He smiled at me and we darted out onto the stage. We walked arm and arm down the ramp. We slid into the ring. We did our WOO's from the turn buckles. The crowd was eating it up. Zack gave me a peck on the lips. Then Dolph's music hit. He came out slicking back his hair. I held back a smile. He was always so hot when he did his entrance. His big smile and dimples always had a way of making me smile too. He entered the ring.

"_Tonight's contest is set for one fall and is for the United States Championship and the management services of Kelsey Ryder. Starting with the challenger from Long Island…Zack Ryder! And The Champion from Hollywood, Florida…Dolph Ziggler!"_

I excited the ring and stood nervously as the bell rang. I watched as two of the most important people in my life beat on each other. Of course I knew what was going to happen…Well. I thought tonight was going to go a certain way but last night I was told that the outcome of the match had changed. It was the strangest thing. I just anxiously stood by the ring for about ten minutes, waiting for my cue.

Dolph was in control of the match. Zack was standing a little dazed. Dolph went for a drop kick, Zack moved and it took out the ref. Zack was still catching his breath on the mat. I saw my cue. I tossed my belt onto the ground and I dug underneath the ring for a minute, pulling out a steel chair. Zack and Dolph were both standing near the ropes. I hopped onto apron and swung at Dolph. He ducked and I nailed Zack in the head. He hit the ground hard. I hopped of the apron, covering my mouth with my hands. Dolph went in for the cover. The ref regained consciousness and got the count. The bell rang signaling his victory.

I climbed into the ring, mouth still covered with my hands. I knelt down next to Zack. The camera pointed in my direction. I removed my hands to reveal a big smile. I stood up and walked over to Dolph. He fiercely grabbed my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss, tongue and all. The crowd went nuts, booing us. We were having our Edge and Lita moment. I finally got my heel turn. I cost Zack his title shot. The ref held up Dolph's arm, and he used his free hand to raise mine. After our arms dropped he put an arm around me and we left the ring. As we walked up the ramp with our belts, I couldn't help but look at him.

"Dolph?" I whispered leaning in to him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you to," I said looking up at him. A big smile crossed his face. The second we cleared the curtain, he picked me up and gave me a huge kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair. He intensified the kiss. It must have been getting a little to intense because it wasn't long until we heard somebody clearing their throat. We stopped and I turned to look.

"About time you guys!" an overly excited Natalya squealed. I jumped out of Dolph's arms and she enveloped me in a hug.

"I finally reeled her in," Dolph joked.

"He finally wised up is more like it!" I teased.

Natalya left us and Dolph and I walked hand in hand back to his dressing room. He sat down on a chair and I sat on his lap. I gave him a soft kiss. I couldn't help but smile. Tonight was absolutely amazing in so many ways.

"What a Wrestlemania," Dolph said with a smile.

"I'd say that qualifies as our Wrestlemania moment." He smiled.

"I definitely agree. Best night of my life."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Blondie." He pulled me into a kiss, his soft lips caressing mine. It was so passionate that I felt a wave of electricity run through my entire body. We stayed like this for awhile, unable to keep our hands off of one another. Unfortunately, my phone began to buzz.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kelsey, this is Vince McMahon. Can you stop by my office tomorrow before Raw?"

"Absolutely."

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Vince." I hung up.

"Vince McMahon called?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah, I have to go in to see him tomorrow," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, wanna get out of here?" He asked.

"With you, I'll go anywhere," I said smiling. He gave me another kiss.

We packed up our gear and headed back to the hotel to our respective rooms to drop off our stuff. Soon I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey gorgeous," He said with a wink.

"Come on in Dolph."

"I bought us a little something to celebrate!" He pulled out a bottle of tequila, I laughed.

"How perfect!" I grabbed shot glasses out of my suitcase. He poured us each a shot.

"To finding love with my best friend!" He said raising his shot.

"To finding love my by best friend," I repeated.

We took our shots. This is one of the things I loved about Dolph, he knew me. Most guys would have bought a bottle of wine or champagne, both of which I'm not a huge fan of. I loved that we could be us…our mutual love for tequila was nice too.

"If anybody would have told me that I'd fall in love with a girl I met at a bar, I'd have told them they were nuts," we both chuckled.

"That night at the bar, it seems like just yesterday, doesn't it?" I asked him.

"Yeah it really does, but I'm glad that it wasn't because it means I have had more time with you."

"You are such goof."

"But I'm your goof now!"

"That you are," I said pulling him into a kiss. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you bail on me in California?" I asked seriously. He took a deep breath.

"To be honest, I freaked out. That night, I had everything I wanted. I was a champion, I was having a great time with a woman who loves my family…when I took you up to that hotel room and spent the night with you…my life was perfect. I wanted to be with you so, so bad, Blondie. That next morning, I freaked out. I knew that once we were together, I couldn't screw things up. If we dated and I screwed up, I thought I'd loose you forever. I panicked. Which is really counter productive because I almost lost you anyways….I just never felt like this before and-" I crashed my lips into his.

"It's okay now Dolph. We are together now and that is what counts," I said softly. He smiled, a little relieved. I got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked after I'd been in there a few minutes.

"Oh nothing…so tonight we got our Wrestlemania moments…"

"Yeah…"

"I think there is another moment we are missing…"

"Like what?" He asked curiously. I stepped out of the bathroom wearing the bedazzled Dolph Ziggler bikini from Elimination Chamber.

"Take a guess," I said flirtatiously with a wink.

I walked over to him. A big smile adorned his face.

"You love Dolph Ziggler huh?" He asked playfully referring to the bedazzled message on my ass.

"I really do."

He picked me up and playfully tossed me onto the bed. He lowered himself on top of me. He smiled at me before closing the distance between our lips. I kissed back aggressively. Dolph nibbled on my neck, sending a tingling through my body. I groaned. I felt his smile against my skin, taking satisfaction in the job he was doing. I reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. I caressed the strong, defined muscles. I pulled him in for more kisses. I slid my tongue into his mouth, he allowed it. I lifted my body a little grinding my pelvis against his. This time he was the one to release a low groan. All the anticipation was driving my nuts. He tugged off the top of my bikini. He caressed my breasts with his hands before nibbling on them, I couldn't contain myself.

"Oh Dolph," I moaned. He smiled as I began sliding his pants off.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked daringly.

"I want you inside me."

He untied the strings of my bikini with his mouth. He removed it. He began to kiss my navel and slowly made his way down south. I bit my lip, trying not to lose it. He plunged his tongue into me. I let out a small moan.

"You like that?" He asked playfully.

"Oh yeah.." I said breathlessly. He continued, and I couldn't help but buck my hips in anticipation. "I need you now…."

"Really."

"Yes. Please." He nodded and came up meeting me with a kiss before plunging into me. He began strong, thrusts. I was in complete euphoria.

"Oh Kelsey…" He groaned.

"Oh my god," I nearly yelled.

"Kels…I'm getting close."

"Me too…me too. Get me there baby," I said to him. He picked up the pace.

"Holy shit…Holy shit…Oh Dolph fucking Ziggler!" I yelled as I came. He did to. He stayed in place a minute, catching our breaths. He got off me and laid next to me.

"Did you seriously just scream Dolph fucking Ziggler?" He chuckled.

"I…I guess I did," I said slightly embarrassed.

"It was hot Blondie…very, very hot." I kissed him.

We both slid under the covers and cuddled together, kissing occasionally. We were just enjoying the moment it took so many months to get to. I could feel him dozing off.

"I love you Dolph."

"I love you to."

"I swear to god, if I wake up and you aren't here, I'm killing you," I said jokingly.

"Don't worry, Blondie…there's no where else I'd rather be than here with you."

**I know, it's taken 29 chapters but they have finally told each other how they feel! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Thank you all for reading! Remember to take the poll at the top of my profile! Please Review and keep reading…only a few chapters are left.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

I woke up, warm and cozy in my hotel bed like I had many times before, but this time, I wasn't alone. Dolph's big, strong arms were wrapped around me tightly. I felt him stir. He stretched a little before giving me a little squeeze.

"Mhmm, Morning Blondie…" he murmured. I smiled.

"Good Morning," I said as I turned to face him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"See…I told you I'd be here in the morning," he said with a little smirk.

"I'm happy you are." He just smiled.

He got out of bed to go to the bathroom. I stole a glimpse of that perfect bare ass of his. I couldn't believe he was all mine. He disappeared into the bathroom and I snapped out of my stare. I sat up and slipped on some clothes over my naked body. I turned on my laptop.

My divorce was finalized this morning, as I instructed my lawyer to do. It had blown up on wrestling fan sites after TMZ covered it. My heart sank. I was hoping that this could blow over silently. I knew the likelihood of this happening was slim to none, but I had to hope. Unfortunately this wasn't the case.

"You really should just stay off the internet today Blondie. That stuff is only going to bother you," he said concerned.

"I know…I just can't help it. It's hard not to read what people say about you."

"It must be hard for you to have that be official."

"It's really bittersweet. Its sad that one chapter of my life is over, but I'm so happy to be starting a new one with you. I can honestly say that I'm glad things are as they are."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kelsey," he said kissing me again.

I refreshed my browser and a new article popped up. The headline read "Three's a Crowd". I sighed. The picture was one of the three of us together on a press day, smiling.

_WWE Superstars Zack and Kelsey Ryder reportedly divorced early this morning. Last night's Wrestlemania featured the two of them and Dolph Ziggler. Kelsey cost Zack the title, double crossing him in favor of Ziggler. Inside sources say that their real life has influenced their on screen situations. Kelsey and Dolph reportedly have been coveting each other behind the scenes for quite awhile now, attached at the hip in an affair. Zack reportedly wanted to save the marriage but as the divorce filings show, she initiated the proceedings, ending the marriage. She was seen kissing Ziggler and leaving with him last night. I guess all is fair in love and war…and wrestling._

"Look at this crap!" I said irritably. He sighed.

"I told you, no more internet today. I don't want you upset. Let them think what they want to. We both know that we weren't in some sort of raunchy affair. What we have is real. We know it, Zack knows it, our friends know it. It'll all be okay," he said giving me a squeeze.

"I know….Its just hard going from WWE sweetheart to WWE harlot."

"You aren't a harlot….you just aren't coming out of this situation looking like the most innocent person, even though you haven't done anything wrong."

"I know, it just sucks," I pouted.

"I know it does. Do you know what would cheer you up?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"What?"

"Taking a shower with me!" He said rather convincingly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what…I think that would cheer me up." He scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom.

Raw

Dolph and I walked into the Raw arena together as we had a million times before. This time was different. He held my hand tightly, our belts hung loosely on our shoulders. People stared and whispered of course. I had expected this though. With Dolph and I finally getting together being paired with the finalization of my divorce with Zack, people sure were talking. Dolph and I parted ways to our respective locker rooms.

I set down my bag and changed into my brand new ring gear. In favor of me managing Dolph on screen now, I had to dress a little more like Dolph. I got to keep wearing corsets and wrestling tights but instead of purple and silver, my gear was pink, silver, and black. Some of my outfits even had zebra patterns kind of like his. I was excited for a change. I slipped on a pink and black corset and black pants. I definitely loved the pink. I looked at the clock.

"Shit," I whispered to myself. I was barely going to make it to my meeting with Vince McMahon on time. He was not a man you wanted to keep waiting. I scampered off down the corridor. I found his door and knocked.

"Come on in!" He bellowed. I stepped into his office and sat down across from him. "Kelsey Crawford! Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you to, Mr. McMahon." I said with a smile.

"So I heard about your divorce…it would have been nice to know this in advance but I think we can still make this work out. Luckily, we changed the outcome for last night, it definitely will make this transition cleaner."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We just made sure to wait until after Wrestlemania."

"Are the rumors true about you and Ziggler? You are an item?"

"Yes...is that going to be a problem?" I asked nervously.

"Not at all! It actually makes this better for the creative team. You see, we want to use your divorce in storyline. Pretend you have been having an affair with Dolph prior to Wrestlemania. We want you out in the ring tonight." He tossed me a revised script. "I need you to go down to the ring tonight. You'll have a chance to 'defend your actions'. It'll be great."

"Okay that all sounds good. I can make this work, my private life has always crossed onto the on screen WWE universe anyways. I'm used to it."

"'Atta girl! Now you'll get to relish in all the boos! You and Dolph drew a lot of heat last night. It was fantastic. You are a surprisingly great heel."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon. I appreciate it."

"No problem at all. Well that's all I wanted to discuss with you."

"Okay, I'll be on my way then." I got up and headed towards the door, I stopped and turned to face him. " ?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you guys change the ending so last minute for Wrestlemania?"

"Well originally Zack was going to win… but after the Hall of Fame ceremony, we got a call. It was Zack. He asked if he could lose to Dolph. He's the one who pushed for the change. It was actually his idea for the kiss and start of a romantic story line at the end of the match as well. I thought it was strange but I knew it was going to go over great. It made a little more sense when I saw the reports on the internet this morning." I nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." I turned and left.

I walked out of Vince's office with a feeling of complete amazement. I couldn't believe that Zack was behind this change. After almost ten years of knowing each other, he still had a way of surprising me. I had to shake it off quickly. I had to look over my new script rather fast. The interview was twenty minutes or so. I walked to Dolph's locker room.

"Hey babe," I said before kissing him.

"Hey Blondie, how was Vince?"

"He was good. He kind of scolded me for not telling him about the divorce before it happened and it the media."

"Yeah…are you in trouble?"

"No, he says that it works out for the best….I found out why the last minute change occurred for last nights match."

"What happened? Not that I didn't like the change, because in all honesty…it worked out really well for me. I got the belt and the girl," He said with a wink. I smiled.

"Zack requested it."

"Wow…"

"I know, I can't believe it. He actually asked for him to lose instead."

"I can believe it," Dolph said with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Yeah…well, he did it for you. For us, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night Zack came up to me and uh…he kind of gave me his blessing to be with you. He knew how I felt about you and how you felt about me. He said he'd put his feeling aside so I could make you happy again because you deserve it. I didn't know he did this to…but he really wanted us to be together...on screen and off."

"He is something else," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah I know. I was so wrong about him. He's a good guy."

"He really is….did you seriously need a push from my husband to make this happen?" I teased.

"No…it was just the pep talk I needed to gather up the courage. I thought I'd screwed up my chance forever."

"You are adorable, Dolph." I said wrapping my arms around him and giving him a squeeze.

"I try my best," He said with a shrug and a smirk.

"I'm going to go walk around for a minute," I said moving towards the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked me a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm great…amazing even. I just need a few minutes to just get my mind straight for our segment later," I said with a smile.

"Okay, Blondie. I'll see you in a few."

I exited the room, a smile etched on my face. Despite my divorce, I couldn't help but be happy. The last 24 hours had been absolutely wonderful and I couldn't have asked for anything more. If somebody had told me that my life would be as is is today, I would never had believed them. I walked through the corridors watching the people bustling about, preparing for the show that was just about to start. I saw superstars munching on food in catering. I stopped and watched the monitors. The introduction had begun. I took a deep breath. Tonight was a big night…and with the events of the last 24 hours, it was a bit overwhelming.

**Thank you for reading! Please keep up reading =] **

**One more chapter to go in this story! **

**I decided I couldn't bear to part with Dolph and Kelsey just yet, so I have officially decided to do a sequel! I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it yet but I'm open to suggestions. Add me to your author alerts if you want to know immediately when the story comes out.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**The final chapter!**

I walked through the busy corridors. The weight of the night weighing on me. I couldn't concentrate. I knew what I needed and wanted to do. I turned around and walked in the correct direction. I found the door I was looking for. I knocked on the locker room door. Nobody answered. I knocked again.

"Come in!" the voice bellowed. I slowly opened the door. "Kelsey?" I walked over to him and gave him a giant hug. He was caught off guard.

"Zack you are awesome!" I said still squeezing him.

"I know…did you just figure it out?" He joked. I let go.

"I already knew it. I just…thank you. Thank you so so so so much!"

"For what Kelsey?" He asked confused.

"For last night. I know that you are the one who asked for the match to be changed last night. You gave up your title reign for me! Why would you do that? You worked so hard for that title!"

"I told you that I would do anything for you. I really meant that. I've never wanted anything but to make you happy. Dolph makes you happy. When I'd see you and Dolph together, your face was always lit up. You were always smiling, laughing, just happy. That's what I wanted for you. If I couldn't be the one to do it, I wanted to make sure there was somebody that would."

"You even gave him a pep talk…I just don't know how to thank you, Zack. I know that must have been awkward…you are just amazing."

"Be happy! Seeing you happy is more than enough for me, honestly. Especially after hurting you so bad when I left, I owed you happiness. I just wanted to make sure I delivered for you. You deserve it." I gave him a big hug, he hugged me back.

"You deserve happiness too, Zack." I said smiling at him.

"I know, I'll find somebody, don't worry about me, Kelsey. You were the best first wife a guy could ask for," He joked.

"I tried my best," I joked.

"Well now I'm husband trained, so I'm all ready for the next lucky lady!" I laughed.

"Promise me we'll still talk and be friends."

"Of course we will. Best friends," he said with a wink.

"Good. I can't imagine my life with out you in it."

"Right back at ya!" He said with a laugh.

I turned to head out the door.

"Hey Kelsey?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get mad when you watch Z! True Long Island story this week…"

"Who says I watch it?" I joked. He smiled.

"I address our divorce…just know I'm kidding."

"Of course, Zack…you and that damn show!" I said shaking my head.

"I'll see you out there."

"Sounds good, Bye."

I left his room and headed back to Dolph's. I swung the door open. Dolph looked up and me and smiled.

"Looks like somebody had a good walk."

"Yeah…I really needed it."

"Where did you end up?" He asked.

"I went to see Zack…" I said slowly, anticipating this bothering him.

"I figured you'd end up there," he said with a slow smile. I immediately relaxed.

"I knew I needed to talk to him. I just had to thank him for everything. Without him we may never have taken a chance on each other. I think that would have been kind of tragic in a way."

"I know. We really owe him one. I don't even know how to thank him."

"So you aren't mad or anything?" I asked him as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Of course not. I don't expect you guys to not talk to one another. The two of you have been in each others lives for so many years. I mean, you already picked me, not him. I trust you…Plus you and Zack have been separated so long. It's not like you broke up yesterday. Basically what I'm saying is that if you guys want to be friends, I want you guys to be friends. He was a big part of your life. With the way he helped us get together, in a way he's kind of a big part of my life…."

"You are seriously the best boyfriend ever," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I am perfection," he said with a pose. I giggled.

"You are such a cocky man."

"But you love it!"

"I do love it," I said happily. He smiled and gave me a big kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

We stayed snuggled up watching the show in his dressing room until it was time for my segment. We grabbed our titles and headed towards the curtain. I was pretty nervous. I hadn't gotten a lot of time on the mic that wasn't taped before hand. Dolph and I stood in the gorilla position, in coordinating outfits. He could sense my anxiousness and grabbed my hand. I took a deep breath. I let go of Dolph's hand and just paced for a minute.

Finally it was time for us to go out to the ring. His music hit and he offered me his arm. I wrapped my arm through his. We passed through the curtain. The booed as we walked down ramp. We smiled smugly as we entered the ring. I grabbed a mic and Dolph sat on the second rope to let me in. The crowd was still pissed. There were many 'We want Ryder' chants, Hoeski chants, you name it. It was hard not to lose my composure. Michael Cole only smiled at us as he prepared to interview me.

"Nice to have you here, Kelsey. First things first. I think the question burning in everybody's mind is _why _you did what you did last night."

"I'll get to that Cole, but first. How about this man? Dolph Ziggler who retained his United States championship last night against Zack Ryder!" The crowd booed as Dolph posed and shot them all a cheeky smile. I squeezed his bicep and gave Dolph a wink.

"I'll ask you again, Why did you turn your back on your husband, Zack Ryder, on the grandest stage of them all?"

"Why did I do it? That's simple. You see Cole, I am a winner. I'm the diva's champion after all. I deserve the finer things. Have you seen Dolph? He is gorgeous…perfection really. Who wouldn't be tempted to get perfection?"

"Temptation is a dangerous thing. So where does that leave you and Zack, Mrs. Ryder." I shot him a look.

"Crawford…I'm Kelsey Crawford now. As of 9:32 this morning, I am a divorcee."

"So she's all mine. I'd say we are the perfect couple." Dolph said leaning over my mic. He gave me a kiss.

The interview went on for a few more minutes like this before Zack's music hit. The crowd cheered as Zack walked defiantly down to the ring.

"Oh look, it's the Long Island Iced Zero," Dolph said sarcastically.

"You know what Ziggler? I have had about enough of you. You stole my title, you stole my wife, you broke my dreams, and she broke my heart. Now I'm going to break your face!"

All of a sudden John Laurinitis came out onto the stage.

"My name is John Laurinitis, Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the general manager of Raw and Smackdown. Now as Mr. Excitement, I want to give the fans what they want…they seem to feel for you Zack…so I'm going to give you a match. You, Zack Ryder, versus Dolph Ziggler right here, right now." The crowd cheered.

I took Dolph's belt and he gave me a kiss before I left the ring. The bell rang and the two locked up in the center of the ring. I couldn't help but smirk while watching. They had a great in ring chemistry.

I couldn't believe that I was standing where I was. A little over six months ago, I was miserable, angry, legally separated, and working at my Dad's wrestling gym. My life couldn't be any more different now. I'm incredibly happy. I'm happily divorced and on good terms with Zack. I was employed by the WWE doing something I had no idea I'd love and was the Diva's champion at that. The best part of my life now is that I'm 100% completely in love with my best friend, Dolph Ziggler. What a difference six months makes. All the pain, hurt, and complications were worth going through in getting to where I am today.

Suddenly, I heard the crowd pick up in volume. I snapped out of my train of thought and looked over to the ring. Dolph landed the Zig Zag. He covered him, getting the pin. The ref signaled for the bell. I slid into the ring. He smiled a big smile as he raised me hand as the ref raised his other one. The ref dropped his hand. I handed him his belt and we both stood with our arms raised, belts in the air, proudly for all to see. He put his free arm around my waist and pulled me close. The crowd loved to hate us but I couldn't care less. There was nobody I wanted to be hated with than the man standing next to me.

The path that got Dolph and I here to this very moment wasn't without obstacle. We went thought a lot. We'd laughed, cried, yelled, been embarrassed, a range of things. I wouldn't trade any of those moment for anything. I knew that Dolph wasn't perfect and nor was I. I know the journey for us was just beginning. There were going to be more hard times but there were going to be a hell of a lot of good ones too. I couldn't wait to experience every single one of those moments with him.

I was never a person who believed in fairy tales or soul mates. I'd never had a reason to make me believe. Dolph changed all that for me. I loved him more than anybody I'd ever loved before. I knew in my heart that he and I went together perfectly.

People may think that it's unfair to compare the love Dolph and I share to the love I had for my one time husband. I do love and care about Zack but I knew that deep down, were weren't meant for each other like we were when we were younger. We'd grown a lot. Now Dolph was my other half, my oasis. I couldn't imagine a life without him.

I looked into Dolph's light blue eyes and he pulled me in for a kiss. A wave of warmth flew through my body. We smiled at each other. Right there in that moment, celebrating together, the fans going nuts, standing next to the man I loved, I'd never been happier.

Love is a lot simpler than it's given credit for. When the love of your life walks into your life…You Know It.

**The story is officially over…for now. Thank you all for reading =] **

**Keep an eye out for the sequel….hopefully coming soon. Feel free to message me ideas or things you'd like to see.**


End file.
